


Blackbeard; The Legend

by Some556



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Fanfiction, Female Protagonist, M/M, My First Fanfic, OCs - Freeform, Origin Story, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, War, character backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 49,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some556/pseuds/Some556
Summary: The tale of the great pirate Blackbeard has been told throughout the Seven Seas. But what of her origins, her humble beginnings?Once, she was Akahana, daughter of the legendary hero Isamu, and apart of the Mao clan, a legacy of warriors and heroes. Yet, unlike her brother Twig, she was not to be a hero. Rather, as a herald of the next generation, a simple wife. But Akahana had other plans, and one day, she left her country and ventured to far, distant lands, where both men and women alike could achieve greatness; the frozen Svellands.But war had been devouring the Svellands, and Akahana was now caught in the middle. However, despite the danger, Akahana had a chance to earn her glory and be recognized as a hero. Even so, this was no black and white tale. Secrets and hidden truths lurked at every corner, and the war was never as it seemed. Read on, and uncover the legend of Blackbeard.(I don't own Great Great Aunt Blackbeard. I own my ocs Asmund, Kanin, Sköll, Hati, Ryota, Takahiro, Bjorn, Bjarke, Brenda, and the Marauder King.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. The Month Before

Akahana gazed out from the balcony of the castle, the spring winds chilling her bones. Mountains filled the horizon, as her family's estate was located in the valleys between hills of stone. She sighed, and walked back inside, closing the _fusama_ behind her.

"Lady Akahana," A mouse servant scuttled towards her in a hurry, bowing before speaking. "Your father wants to you to greet the prospects."

"I'm coming." She murmured, following the servant towards the main area. Walking down the stairs, she repressed her discontent of this daily event and put on a smile.

The line of suitors that wished for her hand never seemed to end. Her father Isamu was one of the most legendary heroes in the land, and thus, the sons of multiple wealthy families were given the chance to be her bride. Entering the room, she felt everyone's eyes fall on her, but the most she felt was her father's.

"Ah, there she is!" Isamu's voice boomed across the room. "My little water lily! These young boys have been waiting to see you!"

"I apologize, father," Akahana bowed. "And I'm sorry for making all of you wait as well." Some of the men chuckled at this. Akahana had grown accustomed to this kind of behavior from her suitors, so she wasn't fazed.

Akahana took a seat, and a few of her potential husbands sat next to her. One was a lean orange cat, with eyes that she recognized as those of a conman; calculating and cold. Another had the form of a samurai, his velvet fur lining his muscles, scars adorning them. The other suitors ranged from chubby and lazy to meek and cowardly; the types of people that usually came, and people Akahana came to know quite well.

"Akahana," The orange cat spoke. "Bright red flower." He smiled at her. "And a bright red flower you are."

"Oh you flatter me," Akahana innocently hid her face behind her decorated fan, which also might've hid her disdain from the orange tabby's attempt to seduce her.

"But how could I not?" He took her hand in his. "For you are not just a single cherry blossom petal. You are a-"

Suddenly, a rough and burly "ahem" drew the attention of her and the tabby. It came from the samurai, who rolled his eyes and quite frankly, looked a bit bored.

"Hey pal," He growled. "I'm starting to get a bit annoyed by your haiku recital." He looked at Akahana. "And besides, you're not the only one waiting for her."

"A samurai, eh?" Instantly, the tabby's amiable demeanor switched into something of disdain. "I bet you're just one of those uneducated country folk."

The samurai bared his teeth and stood up, staring down at the amber furred cat. "What did you say to me?"

"I said, I bet you're one of those uneducated-" Without warning, the samurai suddenly punched the tabby, sending him crashing into another table. The men at the other tables "oohed" as the tabby got up, and wiped the blood streaming from his nose. Akahana subconsciously groaned as the tabby and samurai stared at each other, a fight about to start, when her father broke it up.

"Hey!" Came Isamu's voice. "What do you two think you're doing?" Her father was a towering man and had even more muscle than the two combined. Immediately, the two cats bowed before him. "Why do you fight?" He asked, and he looked to the tabby, demanding an answer.

"Lord Isamu," The tabby spoke up. "This brigand is the one who initiated the fight first by attacking me without a reason-"

"Excuse me, Lord Isamu," The samurai interrupted. "This man wasted the time of your daughter Akahana and all of the other prospects. Surely, with her 18th birthday coming soon, you must find a suitor for your daughter's hand." He glared at the orange cat. "As well as that, I don't think you'd want your daughter to be married to someone with a foul mouth." The orange cat hissed, but didn't say anything else as Isamu raised his hand, silencing them both.

Isamu scratched his chin and thoughtfully nodded as he contemplated their arguments. To any other normal person, this probably would've been the moment where Isamu would side with one of the two cats or break it up entirely. But as Akahana grew to expect what would happen at these meetings, she stifled a groan as her father opened his eyes.

"Well, since both of you have such valid points, there is no other way to finish this other than to," He threw his arms in the air. "FIGHT!" At this, all of the other men whooped as they formed a circle around the two cats. The tabby and the samurai readied themselves, and began to brawl. Akahana realized a long time ago that there wasn't any point in trying to sneak away, so she sat next to her father, who grinned at her as the two cats kept fighting.

"Do you see what these boys are willing to do for you, my little water lily?" It was a nickname that he had given to her after the red pygmy water lilies that floated around in their pond, and one he would use frequently.

She smiled back at him. "I do, father." She looked back towards the brawling cats. Despite the red furred samurai having experience, the orange tabby was more quick, as he jabbed and punched swiftly.

Her father leaned in. "Who do you think will win?" He whispered.

She examined the two fighting. "I believe the orange one will win. He's much more agile and seems to be a bit smarter than our samurai friend." Her father huffed and sat back.

"I still think the samurai's going to win." He murmured.

Soon enough, the fight came to an end. Akahana was right, as it was the orange cat who came out on top. The samurai laid on the floor, bruised and beaten. Her father stood up and wrapped the orange cat in a bear hug, almost crushing him.

"Congratulations!" He cheered. "You've proven worthy of a chance for my daughter's hand!"

"Thank...thank you..." The orange cat could only wheeze as her father kept him in his iron grip. Akahana sighed. Her father meant the best intentions, but sometimes he got carried away. One time, he aggressively complimented another landlord, and the poor man was terrified afterwards.

As Akahana met each of the new suitors and as the sun began to set, she stood at the front entrance as the last one left in their carriages. Akahana let out an exhausted breath, and decided to walk through the the castle, dismissing the servants as she drew closer to her destination.

"Hyah! Hah!" Shouts came from the behind the _fusama._ Akahana opened the door to see her younger brother Twig fighting a wooden mannequin that looked almost like a _bunraku_ , a puppet that was used in plays. Twig was unleashing a flurry of strikes at the doll using a bamboo stick, hitting central points.

Akahana leaned on the door frame as Twig kept battering the marionette. With one last smack, Twig put so much force into it, that the doll's head flew off. Wiping the sweat off his brow, he turned to see Akahana applauding.

"I...didn't see you there." He walked over to her, sitting down on the wooden steps. "Phew! That was tiring."

"I thought you were continuing learning how to sumo wrestle." Akahana sat down next to him. "After all, father even said you should."

"Yes, I know." Twig said. "I am pretty...well, fat." He and Akahana chuckled. "I heard some ruckus coming from the main area again. Did the suitors fight again?"

"Yes." Akahana sighed. "They seem to be getting even more rowdier and even more despicable." She recounted the events that occurred to Twig, who laughed at the fight between the two cats.

"People really want you, eh?" Twig asked.

"Yes," Akahana replied. "And so many more since my birthday is coming up in a month."

"Who do you think will be your husband?" Twig fiddled with a bamboo stick. "I hope father picks the best for you."

"I'm not sure." Akahana said with a hint of uncertainty. "But I'd like to not think that far ahead." With that, she began walking away, only to bump into her father.

"Akahana!" He greeted her warmly. "I was wondering where you were." However, he immediately turned his attention to Twig. "Have you finished training already?"

"Yes father," Twig stood up straight. "Although I believe I should keep learning how to keep sumo wrestling, rather than using a sword."

"Hah!" Isamu huffed. "Learning how to use only one fighting technique is like if a bee only knew how to fly and nothing else!" He ushered Twig back on the stone tarmac and grabbed his own stick of bamboo. "Now, here is how you..." Isamu continued speaking to Twig as he demonstrated using the stick to fight. Akahana looked on with envy as her father taught her brother. Long ago, when she was still young and naive, she begged her father to teach her and train her to become a hero, just like her brother. His words still echoed in her head.

_"I'm sorry my little water lily, but you aren't prepared to learn the way of the hero."_

_"But father," She pleaded. "I'm on the same level as Twig! Why can't you teach me?!"_

_"Akahana Mao!" Her father's voice grew stern and hardened. "You will never learn how to wield a weapon or to fight! You will never be a hero! Understand?!"_

"...And this will be yours when you've completed your training." Isamu's voice broke Akahana's thoughts. Refocusing, she saw something that always took her breath away.

The sword glistened with a heavenly glow, as bright as the sun. The handle was adorned with various gemstones, with most of them being small, intricately carved pieces of jade. Its edge was still sharp, despite her father once telling her that it had been in the family for over 100 years.

Twig reached out for it, but Isamu quickly withdrew it. "Ah, not yet Twig. This will be passed down onto you when you've truly become a hero." He sheathed it back into its scabbard. "Golden Weapons are not given, only earned."

Akahana stared longingly at it. When she was younger, she imagined slaying monsters and defeating villains with it, being praised for her heroic deeds. As she grew older, though, she realized that her dream was just a dream. After that talk with her father, she realized that he would never train her. But someone else would.

As the sun finally dipped below the horizon, Akahana headed back towards her room. She sat on her soft futon, its comfortable cotton soothing and fluffy. Candles illuminated her bedroom, as the stars began to emerge. Akahana waited for the servants to go to sleep, and she knew exactly when they all dozed off. When the bell rang, indicating that night had fallen, Akahana began her nightly routine.


	2. Night Training

Akahana looked around the area, scanning for guards. The bronze _tōrō_ lanterns illuminated the stone pathways that surrounded the castle, casting their glow in the dark. Seeing no guards walking down the cobble footways, she quickly ran down the path, ducking behind a _tōrō_ when two buffalo guards came from the side. Sliding around the large bronze lantern, she awaited for the two men to continue onward, before rushing towards the track that lead towards the garden.

The gentle bubbling of water immediately put the rest of Akahana's worry at ease. The garden's peaceful tranquility calmed her mind, as she walked across the oak bridge that connected the main entrance to the islet that was located in the lake. Brushing past the cherry blossoms and ferns, her alertness soon came back. In the middle of the islet, surrounded by bamboo trees, sat her brother Twig, meditating in the sand. His ears pricked up and he opened his eyes, and smiled.

"Always right on time." He stood up and dusted the sand off his _mawashi,_ hissumoloincloth. "Ready?" He moved into a fighting pose, beckoning Akahana to fight. She smiled, and drew out her _bokken_ , a wooden sword that was roughly the same size as any normal katana, fashioned by Akahana herself.

She pointed towards her brother, and in the blink of an eye, she dashed forward, her wooden sword arcing down in a slash. Twig dodged the attack, and charged towards her, arms out to wrap around her. Akahana leaped upwards, and landed a few feet away from him.

Twig wasted no time, and he charged once more. Akahana feinted to the left, and swung the _bokken_ to the right. Twig blocked it with his arm, and in one swift motion, he grabbed her arm and tossed her. She flew through the air, but she quickly adjusted, touching down and skidding across the sand. She wiped the sweat from her brow, and she took the initiative to attack first this time.

She slashed at Twig, who kept dodging her attacks, and suddenly he rammed into her and grabbed her torso with both his hands. Akahana felt her feet get lifted off the ground, as Twig prepared to slam her down. She closed her eyes and awaited the pain, but nothing came. She hesitantly opened her eyes, and saw Twig smiling at her, and he let her go.

"You did better," Twig commended as Akahana made sure she wasn't bruised anywhere. "But father says that whenever your enemy has you in inescapable position, you must do anything to break free."

"Then how do you prevent that?" Akahana asked, wiping sand from her kimono.

"Easy. In your case, when I was about to slam you down, you were just gonna accept it. You could've struck at my face. Or you could've wrenched yourself free from my grasp." He explained.

"But you're much heavier." She argued. "No offence."

"None taken." Twig replied, and after a moment of silence, the siblings burst into laughter. "No, but seriously. Even if they are bigger, you have the advantage of being smaller and more smart, and you can surprise them. Why else do you think people have managed to survive against monsters for centuries?" He readied himself. "Now, again."

Taking a breath, Akahana readied herself, and she rushed towards him, but instead of a direct attack, she feinted right and struck left, which hit Twig. She wasn't quite using too much force, as the sword bounced harmlessly off of his chubby stomach, yet Twig let out a hiss of pain. He tried to grab her, which Akahana dodged and she continued to rapidly slash at her brother. This lead to Twig to topple over and flop onto the sand, Akahana triumphantly standing over him, _bokken_ pointed to his face.

"Looks like I win." Akahana smirked. Twig chuckled and sat up, applauding her.

"Now, again." Twig instructed, and the two trained through the night. The siblings had started this nightly routine after Akahana had the scolding with her father. She had sat there, sobbing in despair as her father stormed off. She heard footsteps behind her and she turned to the person there, which was her brother.

_"Go away." She hissed._

_"I heard what father said." Her brother said with a hint of embarrassment in his voice. "He's wrong you know."_

_"Oh really?" She scathingly replied. "You'd probably know how it feels. Oh wait," She jeered at Twig. "You don't!" With that, she sprinted away, rushing outside and into the garden. Crossing the bridge, she tripped and fell, and instead of getting up, she lay there, weeping._

_It had a been few minutes before Twig followed her to the garden. By then, she had gotten up and was sitting near the water's edge. She heard the same footsteps again, but didn't turn away when Twig sat next to her again. He seemed nervous to speak again, especially since the last time._

_"It's okay Twig," She spoke, her voice hoarse. "It's not your fault." She rubbed her red eyes. "Father was right."_

_"No he wasn't!" Twig exclaimed, which surprised her. "You have the potential to be a hero, like me!"_

_"But you heard him," Akahana said. "He's never going to train me, and besides, he's going to marry me off when I'm older." She bitterly laughed. "I'm sorry Twig, but there's nothing you can do."_

_"Well what if I train you?" Twig suggested. "During the night, when father's asleep, we'll meet right here," He pointed to the sand circle. "And I'll teach you what father teaches me!"_

_Akahana looked to her brother incredulously. "And you don't think that father will find out?"_

_"We'll keep it a secret!" Twig said. "But if we're really going to do this, we have to be on time._

_Akahana pondered about it, staring into the water. This could be her only chance, and after a few minutes of silence, she wiped the tears from her eyes and looked to Twig. "Alright. But you have to promise me."_

_"Of course!" Twig lifted up his pinky. "I promise."_

And that promise had held up for many years, as they met every night to train. She learned a lot about fighting from her brother, and she owed it to him. Of course, this meant that she had less time to sleep, but she adjusted to becoming a night owl. Isamu never suspected anything, assuming that Akahana had given up on becoming a hero. But she secretly kept learning, enhancing her abilities as a warrior.

After an hour of training, Twig raised his hand, sweating profusely.

"Okay, I...I think that's enough..." He gasped. Akahana herself was also sweating, and she let out a long exhale, sheathing her _bokken._

"Whoo!" Twig wiped the sweat off his brow. "You've gotten a lot better!"

"Yes." She smiled. "Thanks to you."

"Don't worry about it." Twig grinned. The two sat down near the water's edge, observing the red pygmy water lilies that floated on past.

"Do you remember her?" Akahana asked, piercing the silence.

Twig smiled sadly, "I think about it all the time. I wasn't that young when it happened." He looked down sadly. "I never thought that she wouldn't come home that day. My little brain couldn't comprehend it."

Akahana gazed up into the night sky. It had been 6 years when their mother, Hina, died, at the hands of a monster attack that targeted her carriage returning from home. Her death changed their father, from being benign and cheerful to something bordering on rage-fueled grief and insanity. He had left home for a while, leaving her in the care of the servants with a young Twig. After a few weeks, he returned, distant, but gradually, he managed to retain his amiable manner. She had discovered much later that he had gone on a monster massacre, and that he had drove a certain species to extinction. The same species that had claimed his wife. It didn't help that when he came back, when he laid eyes on Akahana, he almost called her Hina. She always was the given the comment of being identical to her mother, which when facing her, Isamu would've forgotten. Beneath his smile, there lay a heart burdened with sorrow and regret.

"Akahana." Twig's voice pierced the tranquility. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What is it?" Akahana asked.

"You know the days that you can't come and train right? Because of the suitors or because of other things?" Twig said.

"Uh...yes?" Akahana replied.

"Well, the thing is," Twig continued with a hint of nervousness. "I saw you leave during the night. And not just you going to the garden, but taking a carriage and leaving-"

"I think you must've been hallucinating Twig." Akahana's voice suddenly became defensive, and her heart slightly began to pound faster.

"Are you sure?" Twig hesitated. "I mean, if you are telling the truth..."

"Twig," Akahana looked her brother straight in the eyes. "Would I ever lie to you?"

"N-no..." Twig murmured.

Akahana smiled. "Twig, I know you want the best for me." She stood up. "But don't worry too much." With that, she hurriedly left the garden, her mind racing. If Twig had seen her leave, then her plan might've already been compromised. But she trusted her brother. After all, he trained her in secret, not telling father about their nightly acts. As she crawled up into her bedroom via the window, she convinced herself that Twig believed her lie, and she slipped into her bed.


	3. The Library

Akahana walked down the adorned hallways of the palace, her feet making almost zero noise as she continued down the scarlet carpet. Servants bowed their heads respectfully as she passed, and she dismissed them with a wave of her paw. Slowly, she was approaching her destination, the place filled with fond memories.

Pausing before two big doors, Akahana pushed them open, and entered the library. Massive racks of tomes and scrolls towered over her, and their golden covers glittered in the sunlight. She had read most of these books, some read alone, others read by her father or mother. But she was after one this time.

She walked up to a servant and motioned to him. "Ahem."

"Oh! Lady Akahana!" He bowed quickly. "What do you wish for me to do?"

"I'm looking for a book." She answered. "It's called, ' _Collection of Svellish Tales_ '."

"Right this way." She followed after the servant as he lead her through twisting pathways of knowledge. Long ago, she would've known each road through the library, but with everything, time for reading was scarce. Finally, the servant stopped, and dug through the shelf, before pulling out a dusty manuscript. "Here, my lady."

"Thank you." She walked away and sat down in one of the chairs, situated in the middle of the labyrinth of texts. She rested the tome on the table, and blew off the dust, revealing the title; _Collection of Svellish Tales._ She flipped the book open and scrolled through the pages. Unlike the other scrolls or books in this library, which had recognizable symbols, this one had unfamiliar runic alphabet mixed with the usual English. _"Those are runes." Her mother explained as she pointed to one. "They are what the people in the Svellands use to write down their stories."_ Akahana paused as she scanned one of the passages, which was an introduction to the Svellands.

_The Svellands, located in the northern hemisphere and one of the closest nations that exist next to the Arctic, is the home of warriors forged from the bitter winds and cold harshness of the climate. The name was coined by King Barend, who unified the warring kingdoms and made peace. It consists of two words; Svell, which is "Ice" in Svellish, and land, which speaks for itself._

_Perhaps the most well-known aspect of this frozen world are the people who live there. Despite the freezing temperatures, the inhabitants are jolly as ever, and the atmosphere is quite warm, even with the snow and cold. Yet there is one group of these people who are the most well-known in their country and practically in the entire world. The Vikings._

_Once, they were barbarians who pillaged and destroyed. However, under King Barend's reign and age of harmony, they became warriors who fought for the defence of the Svellands. Honour-bound and heroic, they upheld the law, and continue to do so. This group has been the main origin of many heroes, all revered around the world. The only requirement to join is whether you have the prowess and skill of a warrior, and a heart of justice._

Akahana reread the last sentence over multiple times, the words almost reverberating inside of her mind. That was the one thing that she had repeated in her head, every time that she trained with Twig, every time she had met with her suitors, and every time she was heading off to sleep, she recounted that phrase. It gave her hope that one day, she would prove everyone wrong.

"Lady Akahana?" A voice cut through her concentration, and she looked up to see a servant looking at her. "Are you going to continue reading that?" She motioned to the book. It took a second for Akahana to respond.

"Oh, uh, yes." She fumbled for words. "I'm going to continue. Thanks for asking." She dismissed the servant, and shook her head, remembering what she was here for. Flipping through the tome, she stopped as she reached her destination. Her favorite tale among the others, and the one that her mother would read to her. Settling in, she began scanning the first page, excitement coursing through her blood.

**_The Woe of Brunhilde_ **

_Many a year ago, amidst the icy lands of the kingdom of Heimer, there lived a battle maiden, by the name of Brunhilde. Brunhilde was one of the Valkyries, soldiers of the supreme god Odin, and peacekeepers of the Svellands. In her young days of serving Odin, she was met with a conundrum. The kingdoms of Bjarni and Colborn were heading towards war, and Odin tasked Brunhilde to prevent this by proving that the Colborn were the ones in the right, even though they were responsible for destruction and chaos in these frozen borders. Brunhilde refused, and aided the Bjarni, who were righteous and honourable. For her disobedience, she was cursed to slumber, and a ring of fire to surround her. One condition would Odin let her go; marriage. She refused, and Odin banished her to the realm of sleep, and she awaited for a saviour as she slept in her tower._

_But for her, a saviour was arriving. A hero among the Svellands, Sigurd was his name. He himself was on a journey of his own, and he was searching for her, as she was prophesied to aid him in becoming an even more powerful warrior. And one day, as he approached the kingdom of Heimer and sent his hawk to see what lay within the tower, he saw a fair lady surrounded by flames. Enraptured by this beautiful woman, he felt no fear and crossed past the fire and brought her back to the land of the awoken. As a show of her gratitude, she taught him the power of the runes, and a few prophecies of her own. Yet Sigurd still had to journey across the land, and reluctantly, he had to leave, but not without a promise. After all of it was over, he would return and finally break her curse. He left, and Brunhilde waited for him._

_However, as Sigurd traversed through the land, preforming acts of heroism and making a legend out of his deeds, another came seeking Brunhilde's hand. Gunnar, a man who was searching for a bride, had heard of a maiden who was trapped by Odin and that the only way for her to escape was a proposal for her hand. Emboldened, Gunnar searched until he found her, but he was stuck in a predicament. The ring of fire that surrounded her was terrifying, and even though he wanted her, he was too scared to try. But he remembered hearing tales of Sigurd, who had crossed the inferno, and Gunnar sought him out. Fortunately for him, he had someone who had met him; his sister._

_Gudrun had encountered Sigurd whilst he was on one of his heroic adventures, and she almost ended up getting hurt by a beast, if it weren't for Sigurd. Enchanted, she asked him for his hand, which to he refused, as Brunhilde awaited him to free her. Heartbroken, she was saddened by the prospect of Sigurd being married. That's when Gunnar reached out to her, and asked her to do something devious; craft a potion to make Sigurd forget about his vow to Brunhilde to marry her after his adventures ended. At first she was reluctant, but after tempting her with the promise of Sigurd marrying her instead of Brunhilde, she gave in, and made the wicked elixir._

_Sigurd, finally done with his heroic adventures, traversed back to the tower where Brunhilde was awaiting. Passing through the town where Gudrun lived, she offered him the dastardly concoction, which she passed off as something that will make Sigurd even more beautiful for Brunhilde. Sigurd accepted the potion, and instantly forgot about Brunhilde. Not sure of what to do, Sigurd remained in town, where Gunnar approached him, and asked for his help with wooing a maiden trapped in a tower named Brunhilde, and Sigurd agreed to help, not knowing that he had already done this._

_Sigurd, armed with the power of the mystical runes, disguised himself as Gunnar, and crossed the fire for the second time, and Brunhilde was confused by this courageous stranger. However, she had been waiting for Sigurd for a very long time, and doubt had creeped into her mind; what if Sigurd forgot all about her? The newcomer offered her another chance at escape, and Brunhilde, after contemplating it for a while, she reluctantly took his hand, and Sigurd lead her out of the flames. Once they exited the inferno, Sigurd quickly slipped away, and the real Gunnar came forward, and their marriage night would be hosted._

_But Brunhilde, cleverer than she seemed, felt something was off. If this was the same man that rescued her, then why was he sometimes unable to defend himself and was meek when facing someone bigger than him? Suspicious, she confronted her husband, and gave him three tasks that required strength and bravery that he had to complete to prove his genuineness. Panicked, Gunnar reached out to Sigurd, who had married Gudrun, and requested his help once more. Sigurd agreed, and when Brunhilde's trials began, Sigurd used his runic magic to cloak himself in invisibility, and as Gunnar made his way through her tests, Sigurd sneakily helped him, making it appear that Gunnar was authentic and true._

_Sigurd, however, was feeling quite annoyed and disgusted, both with himself and Gunnar, in large part due to Gunnar and his manipulation of Brunhilde. She was tricked, and not knowing better, took his hand in marriage, something that Sigurd aided in. And after Gunnar had "completed" Brunhilde's trials, Sigurd pleaded with him to tell the truth, and to be honorable. But Gunnar refused to do so, instead, he told Sigurd to leave, even after his help. This was something Sigurd could not allow._

_Gunnar returned to Brunhilde, and she was ready to accept that Gunnar was still the same man who rescued her from that tower. But before she could embrace her husband, Sigurd emerged from his veil of transparency and revealed the truth. Gunnar had requested his help in both with wooing her and completing her tests. Brunhilde, shocked and revolted, pushed her husband away, and in her anger, banished both him and Sigurd, for Sigurd not only forgot about her but also helped with Gunnar's scheme._

_Brunhilde returned back to her throne, an empty space both in the seat right next to her and in her heart. But, as time went on, she wiped away her tears and forgot about those two lying cheats. Instead, she devoted herself to protecting her kingdom and her people, becoming one of the most fabled legendary heroes that the Svellands had ever seen._

**The End**

Akahana stared at the words "fabled legendary heroes" and she closed her eyes. In her head, she imagined defeating both monsters and villains while people cheered in the back, her father and Twig cheering with them. Suddenly, she was jolted from her daydream by one of the servants.

"Lady Akahana, the suitors have arrived." The mouse respectfully bowed her head. Akahana looked out the window and saw that the previous bright daylight had dimmed a lot, indicating that it had been quite a long time.

"I'm coming." She stood up and handed the book to the servant, who scurried off into the maze of bookshelves to put it back. Heading towards the two massive doors to exit the library, Akahana paused to look at a tapestry that hung from the wall. It depicted a much younger Akahana and an even younger Twig, accompanied by Isamu and her mother Hina. Written below the tapestry was a golden plaque that had their names carved into it.

_Akahana Mao_   
_Twig Mao_   
_Isamu Mao_   
_Hina Suvuipuru Mao_

Her mother's middle name always was a mystery to Akahana. It was unlike any word she had heard, let alone a last name. Yet when she tried asking her, her mother teased her with an incomplete answer or told her that it was not something irrelevant. Even Isamu refused to spill.

She took a one last long glance at her mother's face, before she sighed and posed open the doors. Some days, Akahana wished that she could be locked in the library and read stories endlessly. But never the less, things had to be attended to, and Akahana braced herself for another wave of suitors.


	4. Something To Stay For

Akahana let the servants dress her up and apply makeup on her face. The early sun shone outside as they tailored to her. Recently, the prospect meetings took place much earlier, as the date of Akahana's 18th birthday was drawing ever nearer, and more and more suitors rushed to get a chance at marrying her.

The servants lead her down the stairs, Akahana's red _kimono_ trailing behind her. Entering the room, she was surprised to see only a handful of men waiting patiently for her. Another change to the meetings; the number of prospects had begun to narrow down, and the room was visibly less noisy and more spacious, something very much appreciated.

Immediately, their eyes fell on her, and like a torrent, they pushed against one another as they rushed towards her. The servants instinctively surrounded her to protect her, but she waved them off, and stood in front of the wave, patiently awaiting them as her father watched them tussle.

Yet, one stood away from the fighting, tip-toeing towards the front through the throng. He had blue fur, with orange honeysuckle eyes, and the grace of a dancer. However, he was heading straight for her, dodging the other suitors, and Akahana sighed, awaiting him to start confessing his love for her. But suddenly, he stopped before her and spun around to the rest of the men.

"Hey!" He yelled, which halted the fighting. "Is this how we treat the hospitality of Lord Isamu? By wrestling all over his floor? And especially in front of his daughter! She must think we're pigs!" He walked forward. "Why don't we just go one by one, instead of just behaving like monsters?"

Surprisingly, the other suitors stopped and listened to the azure whiskered tom as he instructed them to line up orderly, humbly placing himself at the very end of the line. Then, one by one, they all walked to her and kneeled, proclaiming their love and their promises. But she was focused on the tom, who was at the very end of the line, and as he approached, he kneeled before her.

"Who are you?" Akahana asked, before he could say anything. She was quite curious about him, and her ears were perked up, attentive to any words that might pour from his mouth.

"My name is Hiroaki Mae, my lady." He introduced himself. "I'm one of the lucky ones your father allowed to meet you." He chuckled. "I caught your attention, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did." Akahana tried to keep her regal tone, but she felt a strange feeling, indescribable and odd, making her elegant words wobble slightly. "You actually stopped a fight in it's tracks. That's a first in this household."

"Really?" He chuckled, which made Akahana's heart leap. "Then I guess the rest of them aren't too trained in the art of diplomacy." He joked.

Akahana giggled. "Yes, most of them are quite barbaric." She spoke, without her dignified tone. Hiroaki blushed as she snickered, but looked out the window and his happy expression faded a little.

"What is it?" Akahana asked.

"I believe that we're out of time." Hiroaki sadly remarked, a small bitter smile on his face. "But I'm glad to have at least talked with you." He stood up, and outside, the horses neighed, carriages awaiting their nobles.

"Well, goodbye Hiroaki Mae." Akahana curtsied before him.

"Please, I'd prefer it if you called me Hiroaki." He politely interrupted. "After all, I have a feeling we'll see more of each other." He winked, and Akahana's heart skipped a beat.

Akahana watched out of one of the windows as Hiroaki's caravan slowly drove off. Suddenly, she felt a slight tapping on her shoulder, and she turned to see Isamu's giddy face.

"I know that look!" Isamu teased. "It seems you've found your someone, my water lily!"

"W-what are you talking about?" Akahana defensively asked. "I'm not-"

"Then can you explain _that_?" Isamu pointed at her face. "I never thought I'd see you go red, daughter."

"Red?" Akahana touched her face tentatively, and she turned fast to the window, gazing at her reflection panicked. Her cheeks were flushed, and a blush had formed.

Isamu guffawed. "The look on your face!" He wiped a tear from his eye. "Don't worry, your mother was like that when she first saw me. It's only natural that you'd find someone..." Her father's words faded as Akahana kept staring at the maddening blush that was plastered on her face. She tried rubbing it off, but it was stuck firmly.

"And-uh, Akahana?" Her father tapped her slightly. "Akahana? Are you there?" Suddenly, she was brought back, and the first thought that entered her mind was immediately head to her safe house, her room. Ignoring her father's concerned calls, she entered her room and shut the door. 

She breathed heavily, and sat down on her bed, her mind racing. That odd feeling, it continued to spread inside her, and for the first time, she didn't know what to expect or to make of it. Suddenly, there came a knock on her door.

"Hello? It's me, Twig." Came her brother's voice. She hesitantly opened the door and peeked through.

"Yes?" She said, her once unwavering voice almost cracking.

"How were the suitors?" He asked eagerly, then he noticed it. "Woah, are you blushing?"

"What?! No!" Akahana denied, flustered.

"Are you okay?" Twig asked. "Do you want me to come in?"

"NO!" She slammed the door and rushed to the mirror, where the rosy crimson blotch was slowly spreading across her face like a wildfire. She gaped at it, terrified by it. Twig knocked again, before he slowly opened the door.

"Seriously, are you okay?" He rested his hand on her shoulder, and he turned to him.

"What's happening to me?" She asked.

"My guess? You like someone." With those three words, Akahana felt like her entire world went sideways. "So who's the lucky dude?"

"I don't..." She fumbled for words. "I'm not crushing on anyone..."

"Are you sure? Your face says something different." At that joke, Akahana's eyes widened. "Hey, I mean if you like one of the suitors, then he must be someone amazing. Someone that might actually like you back."

"You think?" She asked hopefully. But before Twig could reply, she shook her head. "Well, I did have only a brief conversation with him, so it's not that I know what his real intentions are."

"Are you sure? If he managed to make you blush, then he has something that's different than the rest of the suitors." He stood up and sat down on the bed. "Do you want to keep talking about it?" He patted the space next to him. Akahana hesitated, before getting up and sitting down. "Now, tell me all about him."

"Well, his name is Hiroaki." She started. "He's handsome, and he actually managed to stop a brawl between the rest of the suitors."

"Really?" Twig laughed. "I thought I heard a brawl go quiet. He definitely has that something. Keep going."

"He's very diplomatic, and he actually made me...laugh." Her blush deepened further. "And father says that I found my 'someone'." She rolled her eyes. "Whatever that means, right?"

"You don't mean that." Twig said. Akahana was about to deny, but after a short pause, Akahana nodded.

"Well, from what I can tell, he's already got some chemistry with you. If he's going to come back, you should talk more with him, get to know him more." Twig advised. "Otherwise, how will you open up to him as your husband?"

"You're right..." Akahana looked up to the ceiling. "Hopefully father allows him."

"He does have a keen eye." Twig remarked.

A sudden knock came at the door, and a servant popped his head out. "Lady Akahana? The next batch of prospects have arrived."

"I'll be right there." Akahana let out a sigh and got up. "I better get going." Twig nodded, and as she exited the room, she saw a glimpse of herself in the mirror, and the once widespread blush had faded away, leaving her looking normal.

 _Good,_ she thought with a smirk. _I don't need the other prospects to get any ideas._

As the day continued, and Akahana met many forgettable swains, she felt herself longing for Hiroaki, and as the sun began to set, she gazed out of her window, a dreamy expression on her face as she stared out into the starry skies, imagining herself and Hiroaki together.

Akahana sighed, and reached for her candle, about to blow it out, when suddenly she saw something speeding towards her. At first, she thought it was a trick of her mind, until she saw the outline of feathered wings. Materializing from the shadows, a bird landed on her windowsill.

Akahana stumbled back a few steps, before she noticed that the fowl was carrying a rolled-up piece of parchment. The bird flapped it's wings impatiently, urging her to take it. Grabbing the paper, she unfurled it and read the written text.

_A carriage will take you to Eiichi Harbor at approximately midnight, two weeks from now. Be awake, and when you hear the call of a ryukyu robin, that means that it has arrived. If you miss it, then your payment for this trip to the Svellands won't be refunded._

Akahana rolled up the paper, and the bird let out a small caw before lifting itself from the windowsill and vanishing into the dark of night again. She sighed and crumpled the parchment. Two weeks. Two weeks before she left. Akahana gripped the blanket hard. She had prepared for this, yet, she felt a nagging feeling that tested her resolve to leave. With a exhausted sigh, she plopped down on her bed and closed her eyes, hoping that whatever doubt that had emerged wouldn't follow her into sleep.


	5. A Reluctant Love

Over the course of multiple days, Akahana's feeling for Hiroaki continued to bloom further as he kept appearing with the continually decreasing batches of suitors that her father narrowed down, as her 18th birthday approached closer and closer. Akahana didn't mind the other swains that her father picked any attention; the only one she wished to talk to was Hiroaki. But the blue furred tom always waited patiently for the other prospects to have their chats with her before he spoke.

"My father always said that patience is the greatest virtue of all." He explained as they sat on one of the tables, facing each other. "Or maybe I just wait to be alone with you." He winked.

"Alone, huh?" Akahana looked from the corner of her eye at her father, who was watching the two talk, a teasing smile on his face.

"I mean, as alone as you can get." Hiroaki chuckled, also noticing Isamu.

"He's particularly keen," Akahana said, "on me finding someone I actually..." She paused.

"Someone who you...?" Hiroaki looked at her, hopeful nervousness glinting in his eyes as he awaited her answer.

Akahana smiled and shook her head. "Enough of me. What about you?" She asked. "I'm not sure if I've ever heard of the Mae family, or of a Mae. Then again, I've met numerous strangers that I've never heard of."

"Oh, well that's to be expected." Hiroaki looked down slightly. "We're a bit small at the moment, mostly since after," He broke off for a moment. "After a few things happened, we're a bit low on money. Thankfully, it's enough."

Akahana made a sympathetic noise. "That's too bad."

Hiroaki nodded. "Yes. it is. But, if everything goes well, then, maybe we don't have to worry."

Akahana raised an eyebrow. "I see." Hiroaki must've noticed the questioning look on her face and his face went a little red.

"N-not that I'm referring to something other than your hand," He spluttered nervously, and Akahana gave him a knowing look. "W-well, I suppose that's apart of it, but-"

"It's alright." She said. "And besides," She hesitated, before reaching over and grabbing his hand. "I'm sure my father wouldn't mind."

"R-really?" Hiroaki asked, grasping her hand back.

Akahana rolled her eyes. "You can't imagine how much we have. There's enough to feed a hundred villages and then some."

Hiroaki sighed in relief. "That, I can believe." He chuckled, and Akahana giggled. "Anyways, I have to go." He released Akahana's hand and got up. "See you next time." Akahana watched him waving from the window of his carriage as it rolled away, and she sighed, longing to spend more time with him.

"Hey! Are you focused?" Twig snapped his fingers, and Akahana was jolted from her little daydream and back to the garden, the moon shining high above them.

"Uh, y-yes!" Akahana stuttered. "I'm focused."

"Focused on training, or on him?" Twig asked, his eyebrows raised. "Because it seems that your attention is more on your potential husband than what you want to learn."

"Alright, alright, I get it." Akahana readied her stance, raising her _bokken._ "Let's keep going." Twig huffed, and also prepared his posture. In a flash, Akahana charged, striking downward. Twig dodged, and dust erupted from the area where Akahana struck. Quickly, she adjusted, and turned around just in time to block an attack from Twig.

"You're striking a bit too hard." Twig criticized. Akahana scoffed, before she thrusted Twig away. They circled one another, Akahana taking a defensive stance. Twig feinted slightly to the right and struck at the left, Akahana deflecting the attack, but she didn't see Twig's leg arcing towards her, and in an instant, she was on the ground, and Twig's sword pointed down at her chest.

"You're distracted." Twig shook his head. "Either you're going to get ahold of yourself, or you're going to get yourself lost in your fantasies."

Akahana growled and pushed Twig's sword away. "I'm not getting distracted." She dusted the sand off of herself, and prepared to spar again. Twig readied once more, and this time he attacked first, jabbing forward quickly. Akahana dodged each stab, and parried, causing Twig to stumble backwards. Akahana took advantage of it and leapt at him, thrusting her _bokken_ at him.

However, Twig was prepared, and he deflected the blow, knocking Akahana's sword away. He was about to slash down at Akahana, but with quick thinking, she avoided the attack and rolled towards her sword. Grabbing it, she defended herself from an onslaught of swipes, before the siblings blades were locked together, both straining and pushing to see who would falter first.

Akahana struggled to push back against Twig, but it was almost no use. Twig kept pressing forward, and Akahana kept stepping backward, until their interlocked blades were nearly touching her face. She gritted her teeth, anger building up inside her as she tried to fight back. However, what made her even more furious was the look on Twig's face. It wasn't one of mocking amusement, or spiteful joy. It was just one of sad disappointment, like seeing something you've worked so hard on turning up not what you expected. It made her mad, and, without hesitation, she let loose.

Suddenly, what seemed like a losing struggle was turned on its head as Twig was repelled backwards, and Akahana, filled with rage, lunged forward, newfound vigor coursing through her. She didn't even pause to hesitate as she struck at Twig, slashing with precision as her brother, still surprised by Akahana's fresh burst of strength, struggled to block her attacks. With one last heavy swing, Akahana snapped Twig's sword, the wood splintering and breaking into two pieces.

"Stop!" Twig pleaded, and Akahana stopped, panting heavily as the adrenaline ebbing out as she realized what occurred. She looked at Twig in disbelief and at the shattered _bokken_. Sweating hard, she stepped backwards in bewilderment, and she ran out of the garden, fumbling over the cobblestone pathways and scrambling back up into her room.

What was that? She had never felt that much power course through her body, and her memory of fighting Twig was muddled slightly. It was like someone else had taken over the controls of her mind and she was in the back, unable to do anything but watch.

A sudden knock came at her door, and Akahana scrambled into her bed, wrapping the blankets around herself as the doorknob turned and opened. She faced the other way, tense and panicked as a light flooded her room.

"Akahana?" Came her father's voice, fuzzy with a hint of drowsiness. "Ah, you're asleep." She hoped that Isamu would go away, but he walked closer and set down the lantern he had been carrying. He sat down on her bed and gently caressed the back of her head.

"I thought I heard something." He murmured, as to not disturb her. "Thankfully, you're safe and sound." Even though she was sweating hard, Akahana slightly eased up as her father patted her head, just like when she was younger.

There were a few moments of silence before her father spoke again. "Only a few more days before your match is made." He chuckled. "You must be anxious. I certainly was when I was your age. Not knowing who your partner will be is a bit nerve-wracking." He said. "But if you can hear me, even a little, I promise that I'll give you to someone who knows how to handle a water lily such as yourself with proper care." Akahana could hear genuineness in his voice.

Isamu sighed, bittersweet. "That's a vow I made to your mother when I first proposed to her, although I remember her saying she didn't care if I gave her the world, only my love was enough." He stroked her head lovingly. "You remind so much of her..." He went quiet for a few moments, and Akahana thought he was crying. He sniffled, and wiped his eyes. "She would be happy that you're getting married, wherever she is."

"And if all goes well," He laughed softly. "I'll be expecting grandkids in a few months!" He cracked up quietly, and Akahana smiled, even if the joke wasn't that funny. "You better make sure to visit me. It would make the loneliness just a bit more bearable." A few seconds of silence passed, before Isamu leaned over and planted a kiss on Akahana's head.

"Goodnight Hin-" He stopped himself . "I mean, Akahana." He got up, and picked his lantern, and like a gentle nighttime breeze, he exited out of her room and closed the door

As his footsteps faded away, Akahana rolled in her bed, looking up to the ceiling. Guilt gushed and filled her heart like a waterfall, and she put her hands to her now-tearing eyes. Before all of this, she was prepared to leave. Yes, it would be painful to leave, but it was better than a life of being bound to someone she probably didn't love. Now, as she thought of everyone she was leaving who needed her flooded her mind, she felt self-reproach seep in, and she curled up in a ball, silently weeping.

One thought stuck out from the amalgamation of guilt, and that was what happened with Twig. She never felt that heightened sense of adrenaline before, and how even though her brother was in a defeated state, she kept on attacking.

She gripped her pillow tighter, the thought receding into the back of her mind as her claws dug into the cushiony flesh. She buried herself in her blankets, wishing that the comfort of sleep would take her away.


	6. The Big Day

Akahana's heart fluttered inside her chest as servants dressed her up and applied makeup on her, and they were extra-precise about it this time, for no other day was as important as today. Akahana could hear the bustling crowds in the lobby, the excited murmurs of the upcoming announcement. Isamu had paid over a dozen chefs to prepare hundreds of appetizers and meals for the suitors and their families. Akahana sat up straight as the final touches were complete, and she looked in the mirror. What reflected back was an otherworldly beautiful maiden to the servants, proud of their handiwork. But to her, it was like looking at an exact replica of her mother.

"Lady Akahana," A servant opened the door. "It's time." Akahana stood up, and the servants followed beside her in an elegant procession, as she walked down the corridor. Reaching the corner, Akahana took a breath as she turned it, and she appeared to the crowd, regal and gorgeous. Descending down the stairs, the chatter of the masses slowly quieting as they watched her, and when she finally set foot on the floor, they parted to make a pathway to her father, who was awaiting on his gold throne, Twig seated on the left, and an empty eloquent chair on the right. As she proceeded forward, she was secretly watching out of the corner of her eye for Hiroaki, however, the throng was so thick, she couldn't see past the numerous people.

Reaching the throne, she sat down, and Isamu stood up and raised his hand for complete silence. The quiet whispers hushed, and when it was completely silent, he began to speak.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen." His voice boomed. "I am so glad that all of you could arrive in due time, since this is one of the most important days that any parent could have for their child, and is something we know firsthand experience in. I mean, all of us have been through it, am I right?" Subsequent laughter rippled through the crowd, and Isamu raised his hand again, ensuing silence. "But you're not hear to make me jokes. You're here to hear who will be my daughter's groom, and who will not." Isamu cleared his throat. "Just to be clear; if your son isn't the one who was chosen, it's nothing personal." He leaned in. "Trust me, I had to observe over a hundred men to see who was the best choice, so forgive me if I'm a bit forgetful." A nervous chuckle reverberated through the crowd, and Akahana could feel the tension in the air.

Isamu snapped his fingers, and a servant scurried to him, holding a small piece of parchment in a gilded bowl. Isamu picked up the folded paper and the whole room went deathly silent as Isamu unfolded the paper. Akahana leaned forward, anxious to know who her father picked.

Isamu cleared his voice, before booming out. "With congratulations, I give you the hand of my daughter..."

"...Hiroaki Mae. Will you please step forward?"

The crowd rustled, before from the back, someone was heading to the front, the throng parting to allow him to get there. Akahana got up from her throne as he reached the front, his yellow kimono glittering with gold. Yet was pale in comparison to Hiroaki's eyes, that were practically gleaming light as he looked to her.

"Now, will the crowd make some space, and will the musicians begin?" Her father snapped his fingers, and as the servants helped to make a wide circle in the middle of the room, Akahana slowly walked to Hiroaki, and his face broke out into an irrepressible grin that could've lit up even the darkest cave.

"Shall we?" He asked gently, offering his hand, and Akahana smiled back with the same radiant energy. Taking his hand, he lead her into the centre of the room. Holding each other's hand, Hiroaki took the lead as soft music began to play.

Slowly, he directed Akahana around the empty space, with every step he took, she followed. He pirouetted her around like a spinning top, her robes swishing in the wind. As the music continued, Akahana looked to the crowd. Obviously the rest of the suitors must be feeling crushed, and even though they didn't show it, their families must've felt the same.

Yet apart from the forced smiles of the crowd, two faces stood apart. They were both blue-furred; one was older, and she had a lighter shade of blue, and her face was bursting with happiness. The second one was younger, except his fur was a bit scruffy and a tone darker, and his joy was a bit more moderate. She had no time to ponder about these two before she was spun around once more, and she gazed into Hiroaki's lovestruck eyes. Finally, the tempo had reached a climax, and for the last move, Hiroaki lifted Akahana up, with a beautiful flourish to top it off.

A moment of silence followed, before her father stood up and began clapping, in which the rest of the crowd also started to clap. Hiroaki put her down, and let out a content sigh.

"You're a beautiful dancer." He complimented, and Akahana returned the favor with, "You are too."

"A beautiful display!" Her father boomed, joyous. "Now, you may kiss!" Akahana didn't even hesitate before she pressed her lips on Hiroaki's, much to his surprise, but he kissed her back with the same amount of love, if not more. She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against his, and for that moment in time, she never felt so happy. 

"And now, for the feast!" Isamu clapped his hands, and servants began pouring out of the doorways, holding a wide assortment of appetizers and beverages, with the entrance to the grand dining hall wide open, and a variety of delectable smells drifting outward, enticing most of the crowd to go inside.

"You kids feeling a bit hungry?" Isamu asked, appearing from out of nowhere, startling both of them. "You two get to dine at the head of the table." He winked. 

"You want to?" Hiroaki asked her, and Akahana nodded. But before they could, an ecstatic shout rang out throughout the room, and through the crowd, someone was pushing to get to them.

"Hiro!" Bursting through, Akahana recognized the light blue-furred lady, and behind her, the darker furred tom casually trailed behind her, a smirk on his face. "Oh my Hiro!" She practically lunged at him and wrapped her arms around him like a bear hug. "I can't believe this!"

"Mother...can you please...let me go?" Hiroaki wheezed, his face red with embarrassment as Akahana watched with amused curiosity. 

"Ma, do you know who's right in front of us?" The dark blue-furred tom nudged her with his elbow, and Hiroaki's mother gasped and let go of her son, bowing before Isamu. 

"Forgive me, Lord Isamu, I was-" She started, but Akahana's father laughed and offered a hand up to her. 

"No, no, it's alright!" Isamu guffawed heartily. "You should be happy that your son has married my daughter!" He leaned in and whispered loudly, "She is the best choice, is she not?"

"Yes, she's all I could ever dream of for my son!" Akahana cleared her throat, at which Hiroaki's mother noticed her, "Ah! Lady Akahana!" She rushed over and bowed her head. "Your father is such a generous man! And you are so beautiful!" She clapped her hands excitedly. "My son's happiness is assured!"

"Mother!" Hiroaki put his hand on his face, the red discomforted flush growing even larger. "You're embarrassing me!" 

"Oh, don't mind my son," She waved him off dismissively. "He can get a bit shy sometimes-"

"-Speaking of!" Hiroaki butted in. "Have I introduced you to my family yet? Well, you've met my mother, Hekima, and this," He walked over to the dark blue furred tom, who had been quietly standing there. "Is my brother, Hitoshi."

Hitoshi waved to her. "Nice to meet you." He causually greeted. "Sorry if our ma is a bit overbearing. She's pretty happy that she found someone for Hiro." 

"You cannot believe how long we had been looking!" Hekima said. "After Hitoshi, we had to struggle to find a bride for our Hiro." She turned back to Akahana and hugged her. "Oh thank you so much! You and your father!"

"It's no problem, Miss Hekima." Akahana said as she gently disentangled herself from her grasp. "And my father does know how to pick venerable suitors." She winked at Hiroaki, and he blushed.

"Oh what manners she has!" Hekima gushed. "Hiro, you have a match made in Heaven!"

"Ma," Hitoshi placed a hand on his mother's shoulder. "Don't oversell yourself." He turned his attention to Akahana. "Again, she's pretty ecstatic. Apologies if she's a bit too huggy." 

"Tch! I don't need my son to defend myself." Hekima waved him off. "And besides, what's not to be joyous about? Akahana's going to be your sister-in-law soon as well."

Hitoshi smirked. "Well, if you put it like that, then that's something to be happy about." He turned to Hiroaki. "If you need any advice on what to do during marriage," He grinned mischievously, "Just ask."

Hiraoki's face had been simmering down, but once more it was flushed with red shyness. "Can you please stop talking?" He groaned, and Hitoshi laughed.

As Akahana observed Hiroaki's family, she realized that his father was nowhere to be seen. She turned to him with a question on her lips. "Where is your father?" 

"My father passed away a while ago." Hiroaki answered with a hint of sadness. "My mother had to take care of us." He glanced back to Hekima who was trying to tidy up Hitoshi's unkempt scruff, much to his reluctance. "She's still trying to find someone for him, so you can imagine the relief that she has found someone for me." He looked at her. "And thank goodness that she did." He looked at her, love overflowing. 

Isamu, who had been awkwardly standing around, tapped Akahana's shoulder. "How about we go to the dining table?" Akahana giggled, and a few moments later, they were seated at the front, delicious food and exquisite scents surrounding them. As the sun slowly began to set, most of the guests departed, and by the night, everyone except Hiroaki and his family remained. As the servants cleaned up the dining room, Akahana lead Hiroaki towards the garden, where the fading sunlight glimmered on the water. 

"This place is beautiful." Hiroaki remarked as they watched the birds flutter across the surface of the water on the bridge.

"I know, right?" Akahana smiled and scooted closer to Hiroaki, her hand clasping his on the railing. "This is where my mother used to take me some of the times before she passed." She said, and Hiroaki made a sympathetic noise. 

"My father did the same thing." Hiroaki said. "We always went to this one forest, where every spring, we'd watch as the first cherry blossoms would sprout, and it was magical." He sighed sadly, and Akahana moved even closer.

"If you don't mind me asking...how did your father pass?" She asked softly. At first, Hiroaki was quiet, before he answered.

"It was when he went out to do his job, being a local hero for hire." Hiroaki said. "One day he was trying to defend this village from a group of bandits. However, they caught him by surprise and..." He broke off. "I can still remember waving goodbye to him, and then, the next thing that I see is..." He wiped a tear away. 

Akahana frowned sympathetically and hugged him. No words were exchanged, but Hiroaki embraced the hug, wrapping his arms tightly around her. They stood on the bridge, until Hitoshi yelled at Hiroaki to hurry up, as they were leaving. As Akahana waved goodbye, she sighed contentedly, as the sun set down. Suddenly, her breath caught in her throat as she remembered what day it was. 

"...Remember, we have another week to prepare for the marriage- Akahana?" Isamu tapped her shoulder, and she turned to him, her vision beginning to blur. "Are you alright, my water lily?"

"Y-yes," Akahana struggled to speak, and before Isamu could ask what's wrong, she ran past him and into the house, where she darted past the servants and entered her room, quickly slamming the door shut.


	7. The Choice

[(Just something fitting for this.)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SPC1rtgJBow)

Akahana stared intensely at the candle, for her mind was not at ease. Inside her mind, a struggle was going on, and she was conflicted on to do. Her dreams, her goals, the very desire she pursued for all her life, was suddenly being shaken on its foundations. Before, she was ready to leave and begin her life as a hero. But now, after everything, she didn't know if she was prepared or not.

She gripped the blanket tightly, her claws digging into it. She bit her lip as she kept glaring at the candle's flickering flame, as if that would do anything to ease the indecision in her heart. Tears of frustration dripped down her face as she kept attempting to quell her qualms over what to do.

If she left, that would mean breaking Hiroaki's heart. If she left, that would mean that Hiroaki's family, who had been looking for someone for him for a long time, would be cheated out of their what they were promised. If she left, then it might break her father's heart for a second time, and she would be leaving her own family in disgrace and grief. So many negative things would emerge from doing this one action, and Akahana didn't want it happen.

Yet, if she stayed, she would forfeiting everything she was taught, just to simply become a housewife. Twig even had asked her about why he was training her one time, if it would all go to waste.

_"Why don't you just tell father that you don't want this?" Twig asked._

_"Didn't you see the last time I tried?" Akahana said. "He's not going to train me to become a warrior."_

_"Yeah, I know, but what if you could prove him wrong?" Twig suggested. "Maybe in a sparring match, maybe in a tournament-"_

_"He still won't let me, if I prove him a thousand times wrong." Akahana cut him off._

_"Then what are you going to do?" He asked, and Akahana hadn't answer, only walking off._

Akahana shouted in anger and swiped at the candle, and it clattered to the ground. She got off the bed and stomped furiously on the flame, even after it was put out, before collapsing on the floor in a mess of maddened sobbing. After a few moments, she tried wiping away the never-ending tears and she looked at herself in the mirror. Her makeup had begun to drip down, and her fur was unkempt. A hollow shell of what she looked like. Yet, beneath her ruined face, she saw something.

Wiping away the desecrated makeup, she looked at her reflection, without any unnecessary additions, and saw her mother. It almost seemed like she was actually gazing back at her, with those eyes that looked through her very soul.

 _"Akahana, what's wrong?"_ Akahana could hear her mother asking her, and she tried answering through her tears.

"I-I don't know what to do, mother..." She said, strangled. "I don't know if I-I should stay, or do what I've always wanted to do..." She wiped her tears from her eyes. "If I go, I hurt all those I leave behind, but if I stay, I waste everything that I've learned." She slammed her fist on the table. "I need some sort of guidance, any sign, at all...please..."

Suddenly, one of the other candles in the room went out, and Akahana gasped. Another candle went out, and in a sort of trail, a path was made. Following the blown out candle trail, she exited her room and down the hallways before she ended up before the two massive doors of the library, which were faintly illuminated by candlelight, and Akahana pushed them open. It was in complete darkness, but once-snuffed out candles erupted the shadows with bright new flame, and Akahana continued pursuing as more burst to life. At one point, the path ended, and as Akahana looked for the next fire, a small gust ruffled her fur, and a book fell from its perch, clattering on the ground. Picking it up, her eyes widened as she recognized the beloved tome; _Collection of Svellish Tales_. Its pages were already flipped open, and when examining the open page, Akahana's mind raced. Written on the page, were the golden words that inspired Akahana from the beginning; **The Woe of Brunhilde**.

Another sudden breeze almost made her drop the book, and she looked up from the pages, where a hooded figure ran past, vanishing behind a bookshelf. "Wait!" Akahana scrambled to follow after the figure, who ran so fast that the wind behind her swirled and knocked off books from the perches. "Mother!" Akahana cried. "Wait!" She chased the specter as it fled through winding paths, before Akahana reached the center of the library. There, it's back turned to her, was a ghostly blue figure, a flowing ethereal cloak around it.

"Mother?" Akahana said, out of breath. "Don't run away." Slowly, the figure turned and unfurled its hood, and Akahana's breath caught in her throat. Her face was exactly the same as the day she left and never came back, and tears filled Akahana's eyes. Her mother smiled wistfully, and she walked softly and slowly towards Akahana. Wiping the tear, she caressed Akahana's face, her eyes filled with love and grief.

"Oh my daughter..." Hina's voice was barely a whisper, yet it resounded throughout Akahana's entire body. "I know how you feel. But when the spirit, body, and the heart demands the path which is most desired," Her eyes were like looking into a deep pool of water, crystal clear and calm. "It must be answered." Akahana nodded, and Hina saw the conflict inside her daughter. "Even if it means leaving all you know and all you love, it will not matter. For when you are where you wish to be, happiness will always find you." She leaned in an gave a tender kiss on Akahana's cheek. "Now go..." Without another word, Hina slowly vanished, her auric essence fading into nothing.

"Wait-" Akahana reached out to grab her mother, but she grabbed only empty air. "Don't go!" She fell over, her eyes watering with tears. "Don't leave me..." She cried. She sat there, sobbing for her mother, to feel her again. But after a few minutes, Akahana sniffled and rubbed her eyes. She had no time. The carriage that was going to ferry her away would be arriving soon, and if she didn't get on, she would be stuck here.

She got up, staggering a little, but she stood up tall. "I'll follow my heart, mother." She whispered fiercely. "And I will not fail."

"Akahana?" A voice rang out from behind her, and she turned around in surprise. Twig held out a lantern as he squinted at her. "What are you doing here? And why are you up so late?"

"Oh, um," Akahana fumbled for words as she walked towards him. "I was, uh, looking for something to read!" She presented the massive compendium to him. "Just, something to read before I go to sleep." She smiled, hoping to conceal her nervousness.

"Oh." Twig picked up his lantern. "I heard you shouting though."

"Well, I was calling for some servants because I-I thought I heard someone in here." She said.

'Why did you go by yourself then?" Twig asked. "You could've been hurt."

"Your training would come in handy then." Akahana said.

"Hmm. If that's the case, then let's get out of here." Twig shivered. "It is really cold." Following her brother into the library maze, she looked behind her to the spot where her mother had appeared. "You coming?" Twig said, and Akahana nodded. The two made their way through the library, where the occasional cold gentle wind would make the sibling's spines shiver.

"Yeah, there's definitely a window open in here." Twig remarked. As they made their way, Twig looked at the book that Akahana was carrying. "So, that must be a pretty good book right? I mean, if you're sneaking in the middle of the night trying to get it, it must have some amazing stories." He said, trying to lessen the awkward silence.

"It is." Akahana replied. "I mostly picked it because of the Brunhilde story."

"You mean the one with the girl in the tower?" Twig asked. "The one where the dude saves her and forgets about her and so another dude wants to marry her and so they-"

"Yeah, that one." Akahana smiled. "It's my favourite."

Twig shrugged, "Eh, those stories really didn't catch my eye. They were cool, but not my type." After a few more moments, they finally found their way out of the bookshelf maze. "Phew! I thought we weren't gonna get out of there." As they exited, Akahana took one last look at the library, the place where her most fondest memories were made, and shut the doors.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?" Twig asked as he escorted her to her room. "Your eyes seem kind of puffy."

"Oh, I w-was crying," Akahana admitted. "...Crying tears of joy because I'm glad that father picked the right suitor."

Twig smiled, although his suspicions weren't fully diminished. "Yeah, he's good for you. Nice looks, nice personality, everything about him is nice. I bet you'll be happy with him."

"Yes..." Akahana's eyes shifted to the ground, but she cleched her grip on the book. Her decision was final. Nothing would sway her from making the choice.

"Well, goodnight." Twig said as they finally entered her room. "I'll see you in the morning!" Twig said joyfully, and Akahana hugged her brother tightly in response. "Oh!" He hugged her back, a little confused. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes." She held back the tears. "I just want you to know that I have faith that you'll be a great hero. Never stop training."

"Uh, thanks?" Twig looked at Akahana with a little worry, and to that she smiled.

"Goodnight brother." Akahana patted his shoulder.

"And goodnight to you too, I guess..." Twig said as he walked away, casting brief glances at her. She waved goodbye to her brother, possibly for the last time, and as he walked away she closed the door and she quickly went to work.

Reaching into her closet, she drew out something that she'd hidden from the servants. It was made from an old kimono that Akahana's mother had once dressed her up in, although it was too big for her. But now, after a few visits to the seamstresses nearby, she had made it into something wearable. The red flowers sown into the blue fabric still looked vibrant, and as she took one last glance at herself, she took a confident breath and leaned out the window.


	8. Midnight Escape

Akahana scurried along the shingles of the walls, avoiding the gaze of any watch guards. She jumped off, landing without making any noise, and she headed towards the garden. Carefully reaching into the bushes, she pulled out a brilliant blade. It was forged by a blacksmith that lived near the mountain, and she had paid a hefty price. Fortunately, the ironsmith was competent in his craft, and as Akahana twirled the blade around, she could hear it cut through the air, crisp and clean. She gazed into the steel, and both her determined face and the moonlight glinted off of it. Sheathing it, she grabbed a bag of coins that she also had hidden in the undergrowth. She at least needed money to start anew. Strapping it to her side, she exited the garden, sneaking past the guards.

Leaping up on onto the slanted roof, she crouched low, observing the roads outside the her home, looking for the carriage that was going to arrive soon. Her ears were perked up and alert, awaiting the cry of a very distinguishable bird.

**_Wait for the call of a ryukyu robin. You'll know it when you hear it._ **

Akahana kept her ears alert, scanning for the caravan that was bound to arrive. She still had qualms about doing this, but her mind was made. Hiroaki, Twig, her father, she knew that leaving them behind would hurt them, and she didn't wish for it purposefully. Yet, she knew that she had to carve out her own path.

Suddenly, Akahana heard the sharp call that pierced the midnight silence. It echoed throughout the valley, and it sounded exactly a ryukyu robin. That's when she spotted it. A carriage, traversing through the dark, horses pulling it forward.

Akahana quickly leapt from the slanted shingles, landing nimbly on the cold stone. Quickly scanning her surroundings for any guards, she scurried towards the brick walls, and leapt over them, the soft wet grass cushioning her fall. Akahana rushed towards the caravan, the coachman squinting to see who was approaching, his other hand on the hilt of his weapon.

She waved, and he immediately relaxed his grip on his weapon. But something else caught his eyes as they widened in alarm. Turning around to see what it was, her breath caught in her throat. Twig stood illuminated by the moonlight, his chubby figure casting a long shadow. She waved off the coachman, who had drawn out his sword in alarm.

"I knew you were lying." Twig shook his head sadly, sorrow in his voice. "You know, I tried to believe that I was just imagining things. That I was seeing illusions. But," He sighed. "I wasn't." He looked up to her with sorrow in his brilliant green eyes. "You're running away."

After a few moments of tense silence, Akahana spoke up. "...Are you going to tell father?" Akahana whispered. Her hand tightened on the hilt of her sword as she awaited her brother's answer. Her heart nearly stopped when Twig opened his mouth again, as she awaited the answer. But she was in for a surprise.

"No."

"W-what?" Akahana stuttered, shocked.

"I'm not going to stop you." Twig approached her. "I'm here to give you something." With that, he drew out a blade. But not any blade. It was Isamu's Golden Sword, its jade jewels glimmering in the moon's shine. She gasped, and took a step back.

"But why?" She asked. "You heard father; Golden Weapons can't be given, only earned. Also, what are you thinking?!" She batted it away from her. "Father would murder you!"

"Akahana." Twig presented it before her again, his voice serious. "You _have_ earned it. You trained hard and learned, even with everything against you." He stopped before her and presented it to her. "That's why I'm giving it to you. You _deserve_ it."

Akahana was about to knock it out of Twig's hands, but her mind raced. Finally, she had the weapon that she had dreamed of for so long! With it, she could easily carve out a name for herself in possibly a few months, a few weeks if she was pushing herself to the limit. That would show her father that she was not incapable of being a warrior. He was a fool not to see her potential! With a newfound eagerness, she reached out for the Golden Weapon.

Suddenly, she stopped. Her temptations screamed inside, berating her as to why she was holding herself back, and they begged with her that she _must_ have it. Without it, she would be nothing. But she knew that it wasn't the right way, and her values agreed. Becoming a hero meant that there were no shortcuts to take in order to get there faster. And besides, she was already an exceptional fighter. With time and dedication, she could make her name without extra help.

"No." She withdrew her hand, surprising her brother. "It's alright Twig."

"You...don't need it?" Twig looked up at her, bewildered.

"Out of all the things you've told me, the most important is that a hero must never take the route fastest to power." She lifted him up. "But thank you for giving me the option." Twig looked like he was about to say something, but he dropped the sword on the ground, and in a flash, he wrapped his arms around Akahana, enveloping her in a bearhug. She embraced it, knowing that it was the last time she would ever do so in a while.

"Be safe out there, okay?" Twig whispered, a hint of a sniffle in his voice.

"I will, brother." Akahana murmured. "I'm so sorry about all of this. Don't tell anyone what happened to me. It's for the best, and I don't want Father to be angry at you."

"Alright..." Twig murmured, heartache in his voice.

"Make sure to take of father, and Hirokai and his family too." Akahana added. "I don't want them to be cheated out of what I did."

Twig chuckled. "What am I, an errand boy?" He wiped a tear from his face. "Alright. I'll take care of father and your boyfriend's family."

"Promise?" She asked.

"Promise." Twig replied, and even with his voice cracking, his words were strong with assurance. With that, the siblings reluctantly released their grip on each other and bid eachother farewell. Akahana climbed into the carriage, and the coachmen commanded the horses to pull the caravan. Akahana gazed out from the window, where she saw Twig waving goodbye, and she waved back. Her heart ached to see him and her home vanish off into the midnight distance, but within the sorrow, she felt a small spark of excitement. This was the very first step in her long journey to becoming a hero, and she wiped away her tears. Maybe one day, she could return, and by then, tales of her fame would've reached to her family, and her father would come to accept her as a hero.

Lying down on the cushiony seat of the carriage, Akahana closed her eyes, and even with the rocks on the road jolting the carriage every now and then, she found her way to slumber, and with it, glorious dreams of grandeur, and a return trip back to smiling faces and open arms.


	9. Through the Thicket

The coachman that Akahana had hired to steer the caravan was an experienced one. He was quite professional with his job, never asking why she was running away from her family. He just kept driving, guiding the horses through mountainous paths and lush green dales. He took discreet routes, going through forests and usually avoiding villages, only stopping to rest for a bit.

By now, Isamu must've sent out search parties to find her, and since he was a former hero, his influence would extend to a vast amount of neighboring landlords and cities that he defended when he was younger. Was he fuming furious? Or was he scared for her? His wife, and now his only daughter had vanished, potentially taken away by bandits before her wedding or whatever theory he concocted to explain her disappearance. 

Hiroaki must also be terrified for her as well. The guilt only multiplied more as she thought about his mother Hekima, and how after failing to find someone for Hitoshi, she found someone for Hiroaki, and now, she had no one for him, and for Hiroaki, he had no one either.

Only Twig knew the truth of where Akahana went, being the only witness to her escape. She expected that he pretended that he didn't know where she went, as to deflect the suspicion that she had ran away on purpose. On that night, she thought that he was going to stop her from leaving. Her hands tightened. She was prepared to fight him, her own brother, the person who had taught her so much, in order to escape.

Akahana tightened her fist, and forced herself to stop. She had made the decision to leave, and she had to accept the consequences of her action. She couldn't turn back now, for if she stayed, she would've never been truly happy, even with Hiroaki. 

A road bump jolted her back from the past to the present, as the caravan traversed through a rough road. It was the only one they could go through, as the coachman had seen a nearby town, and despite the horses tiring, he urged that they move onto the next one, for the fear that they'd be recognized. Akahana trusted the coachman to make the right choice as he ushered the horses to keep going. A looming thicket was fast approaching the caravan as it followed the path that lead into the forest.

Sunlight filtered through the dense foliage, illuminating only a bit of the shadows that blanketed the forest. Immediately, Akahana felt something off about the forest. No birds were chirping, and where she expected sound, whether it be from animals or the wind, there were none. She rested her hand on the sheath of her blade. The horses also grew nervous, as they trekked deeper into the thicket.

_Crack!_

From the darkness of the the trees, a loud noise emanated. "Stop." Akahana told the coachman, and he halted his horses. Exiting out of the carriage, she drew out her katana, ready to meet the oncoming force. The coachman looked to where she was looking, terrified of the ever-nearing threat. Trees were being toppled over as the creature came nearer.

Suddenly, the beast appeared from the shadows, swiping at Akahana. She jumped backwards and saw her opponent. Two flaming orange eyes glared at her, and it let out a terrifying roar. Its body was made from wood, vines wrapped around it. On the back of the monster, a beautiful red tree with pink leaves seemed to have made a home for itself on there, as the roots were draped over the monster's shoulders. Akahana recognized it immediately from the tales her father told to her and her brother. A Mokujū, a woodland monster that roamed the forests, snacking on unfortunate travelers. The tree on its back would lure those who needed shade, or those who wanted to revel in nature, before devouring them when they got closer.

The Mokujū roared and slashed at Akahana, who nimbly deflected the attacks with her katana. With the grace of a dancer, she sprung at the beast, hacking at its rough bark skin. The Mokujū swiped wildly around as Akahana landed on its head and thrusted her blade into its head, neon orange blood spurting from the wound. Redrawing it, she continued to plunge the katana into the head of the Mokujū, until at last, the beast toppled over, lying lifelessly on the ground.

Akahana wiped the sweat off of her brow, and was about to return to the carriage, but she heard the sound of multiple more footsteps coming her way. Turning around, she wiped the blood from her blade and prepared herself. Gazing into the woods, she saw three more Mokujū charging full steam towards her. Taking a deep breath, she leapt straight at the first of them, and plunged her sword right into its face. It screeched in shock and agony, and it stumbled backwards, crashing into the other two behind it. Akahana redrew her blade and slashed at the first, piercing the hard skin, before flipping backwards.

The other two managed to get up, and they leapt at Akahana. She dodged out of the way, and the Mokujū crashed into each other. However, amidst the battle, Akahana completely forgot about the coach and the caravan. He let out a scream as the two Mokujū directed their attention to him, and he practically scrambled into the carriage, just in time as one Mokujū slammed its paws against it, rocking it back and forth, while the other slowly reached for the horses, the animals unable to escape due to their reins.

"No!" Akahana tried to run towards the carriage, but she felt her leg yanked backwards by something. Turning around, she saw the first Mokujū grasping her leg with its tendril hand, still alive even after the damage she did to it. She struggled to break free, as the other two monsters continued attacking the carriage.

"Let go!" She kicked at the beast's face, but it didn't loosen its grip. "I said, let go of me!" Akahana grabbed her sword and drove it into the Mokujū's arm. The beast shrieked, but Akahana didn't relent, and she dug her blade deeper, until the monster's arm was practically severed. With one last slice, she lopped off the Mokujū's arm, orange gushing from the wound. Akahana untangled herself, and with a surge of adrenaline, she sped towards the remaining two. 

She launched herself at the Mokujū who was about to eat one of the frightened horses, who were terrified out of their minds. Jumping up, she sliced at the Mokujū's back, cutting one of the branches off. It roared in pain and dropped the horse, turning towards her. The other stopped shaking the carriage when it noticed Akahana and it swiped at her. She dodged, and sliced back at the claw, the Mokujū recoiling from the pain. With both of them now focused on her, Akahana began running away from the caravan, leading the monsters away. As they began to close in on her, she quickly ducked behind a tree and climbed up it quickly. When the Mokujū stumbled after her, they looked around in confusion, wondering where she went. 

Akahana jumped from the treetops before landing next to the carriage and she threw the door wide open to a very terrified coachman, who yelped when she opened the door.

"Hey!" She called to the coach. "Start driving! Those things won't be lost for long!"

"Y-yes m-ma'am!" He stumbled out of the carriage and fumbled for the reins to the horses, and with a mighty " _Hyah_!" his horses sped down the path. Akahana sat next to him, looking backwards at the Mokujū, who finally realized where their prey had went.

"How much longer until we get out of this forest?" She asked, and behind them, a long haunting wail echoed throughout the forest.

"A-about a few more minutes!" He mumbled frantically, his eyes trying to focus on the jagged road.

"Well you better hurry then!" She looked back once more, and her breath was caught in her throat. Instead of just those two monsters, multiple more Mokujū were clawing and chasing after them, their jaws slavering. Akahana readied her sword, trying to stay balanced on the rapidly bouncing caravan.

"They're getting closer!" She yelled. The ground itself seemed to be being devoured by the Mokujū horde as they drew closer and closer. She hesitated to look ahead, as she was mesmerized by the churning flow of beasts that was headed their way.

_Is this how I die?_ The thought had entered her mind with a despairing horror. Everything that she had left behind; her father, her brother, Hiroaki, everything. Would it be for nothing? She looked ahead. They would never make it out of this forest in time. That's when she saw it. Without a moment's hesitation, she grabbed the reins off the driver and steered the horses in a completely different direction. The coachman yelled in panic as the carriage stumbled through the forest.

"Hold tight!" Akahana yelled. The cliff was drawing closer as the horses galloped further, and the coachman looked at her if she had lost her marbles.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" The coach driver shouted with panic. The tide of Mokujū that was just a few inches from tearing into the carriage. Then, it all disappeared from sight. The shady cover of the trees that they were under suddenly vanished, and they were flying through the air, the blue sky and warm sun overhead. Akahana could feel the wind blowing as the carriage floated through the air, and she could no longer feel the seat beneath her. Then, after a few moments, the carriage landed, and Akahana felt a massive jolt as the caravan crashed back down on solid earth.

"Aah!" The coachman almost fell off the seat as Akahana tried to stop the horses from running off. She looked back to the cliff that she drove off of, and to her satisfaction, the Mokujū horde roared in fury at their escaped prey, snarling at the carriage from the cliff.

"Are you okay, sir?" She hoisted the bewildered coachman back on the seat. 

"Y-yes!" He stammered. "Y-you're crazy, you know that?" He grabbed the reins from her hands. "B-but if it wasn't for you, then..." He turned to her, gratitude brimming in his eyes. "The fee for your transport will be free." He snapped the reins and the horses began to continue galloping. "It's the least I can do for you saving my life."

"It's fine, sir." Akahana tried to dissuade the coachman from giving her a discount on the payment of the transport, but he shook his head firmly.

"I've shepherded many on this carriage," He told her. "And although a few were kind, they pale in comparison to you." He snapped the reins again. "Wherever you may go, people will call you their hero."

"Hero?" Akahana's ears perked up at the word. "You think so?"

"After that display? Of course!" The coachman exclaimed. 

Akahana smiled at that. It made her feel good that she had saved this man's life, and in return, a well-needed boost of morale she had needed. She walked back to the caravan and hopped into the back, and she rested her hands of her clothing, which she now noticed had gross amounts of sticky Mokujū blood, and she let out a groan.


	10. Sea at Last

"We've arrived!" The coachman exclaimed, and Akahana looked out the window of her carriage in excitement. Finally she had arrived at the harbor, where one of the massive ships would ferry her to the Svellands. Stepping out of the carriage, she looked around at the harbor. Hordes of people milled on and about, vendors were clamoring about their goods in stalls that were filled with a variety of objects. Burly men hauled large boxes and cargo through the throngs and the strong scent of fish and spices hung in the air, although from where she was standing it wasn't that strong. Just beyond the docks was an endless churning sea, the setting sun glimmering on its surface, and multiple ships were heading off to destinations unknown.

She turned back to the coachman. "Thank you for getting me here." She bowed her head and the coachman chuckled.

"No. I thank you." He tipped his hat. "Besides, we wouldn't be here if you wasn't for you." He rummaged in his pocket and drew out a coin of some kind that glittered brightly as he tossed it to her. "Just give it to the captain to prove that you saved me." She smiled, pocketing the trinket and waved goodbye to him as he whipped the reins and his cart rolled away. As she watched it vanish into the distance, she turned around and took a deep breath as she started heading towards her ferry.

Passing through the crowds, Akahana was almost swept away by the tide of people, as well as the things she saw. Weapons that she had never seen or heard of, colourful fabrics decorated in unique designs, golden trinkets that gleamed in the sunlight, and scents that made her head spin as she inspected the food that some of the stalls were selling.

"You want one?" A vendor asked her, and Akahana declined politely. Even though her mouth was slightly watering, she was saving her money for when she made it to the Svellands. Maybe one day she could taste one of those foreign and exotic dishes, but for now, it would be the same. Besides, the ship that she was boarding had food prepared for the journey.

After almost getting lost, Akahana finally made her way to the docks where her ship was, where the crew were loading cargo onto the ship, and where he was leaning against one of the lamp posts.

Captain Stormfeather was a rough looking man. Ruffled light grey feathers, sharp beak, and even sharper eyes. Out of all those who she asked for transport to the Svellands, he was the only one to answer, and despite his appearance, he was trustworthy. He had been to the Svellands multiple times, and he was an expert in traversing those icy currents.

He was talking to one of his henchmen when she walked closer, and he looked at her. Dismissing the other pirate, he turned to her and smirked.

"Ye must be Akahana." He bowed in a mocking fashion. "And I presume yer here to board me ship?"

"Yes, I am." Akahana respectfully responded, drawing out the golden coin that was given to her. "My coachman told me to give this to you to verify that my payment for this ferry is free."

Stormfeather snatched the coin out of her hand, and examined it, before smirking and flipping it back to her. "There's no need, lass. I've already been told that ye saved that carriage driver from an untimely demise." Stormfeather drawled. "And from monsters no less! I trust my workers, and if one tells me that ye saved him, I trust him, coin or no."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, princess." Stormfeather chuckled. "Now get on the boat." He jabbed his finger behind him at the still ship.

As Akahana began walking up the plank and up into the ship's deck, she suddenly felt a hand reaching for her bag of coins. In a flash, she whipped out her katana and pointed it at Stormfeather's neck, his hand reaching for her purse.

"The next time you try to paw me, you'll lose one of your hands." She growled. Despite this, Stormfeather looked amused.

"A feisty one, eh? At least ye know how to use a sword. " Chuckling, he pushed her blade away nonchalantly and walked up the plank, whistling. "I was just testing ye, lass. Now, come on then! We's bout to leave, so hurry!"

Akahana bristled, but followed after him, sheathing her blade. Even if he was a bit detestable, Akahana was thankful that he was gifting her transport. Most of the other captains had declined, even as she offered them mountains of gold. Most of the messages she got back informed her of their rejection, with a few warning her not to go. But she didn't heed the words; after all, the only things in the Svellands worth fearing were the monsters.

Climbing aboard the deck, she saw passengers milling about. Most were just carrying a bag or sack, while a few had weapons. A boar with a glasses was jotting down something on his notebook, and when she climbed aboard, he scribbled something down quickly. Looking around a bit more, she saw an orange fox wearing a dark blue jacket strumming a little harmony on a _shamisen,_ whistling a little bit.Two raccoons, one visibly older and one very young, were standing on the middle of the deck, the younger one playing with the ball while the other was supervising him. Standing apart from the crowd was a peacock, dressed in a purple and gold yukata, standing apart from the crowd with a condescending look on his face, as if he couldn't believe he was sharing a boat with the rest of the passengers, who were all wearing less exquisite attire.

Akahana walked through the crowd until she reached the left side of the deck. Leaning on the handrail, she gazed at the churning waters. When the evening set in, the ship would sail, and Akahana would finally leave her home for good. Her father, Twig, Hiroaki, everyone and everything she knew wouldn't be there in the Svellands. It made her nervous, but at the same time, excited. The heroics of the warrior women of the frozen north had always fed her adventurousness and imagination as she daydreamed of being one of them. Her father wasn't too fond of her pretending to fight, and when it was his turn to read to her, he subtly discouraged her. And by subtly, it was very clear that he disliked it.

_"Savages are what they are." He grimaced at the pictures of the shieldmaidens fighting. "No woman should be on the front lines."_

Her mother didn't say anything when he spoke of those stories in a bad tone, but she would always reassure Akahana to not heed her father's words too much.

_"Your father doesn't mean it." She whispered as she wrapped a blanket around Akahana. "He's just worried about you going out and fighting."_

_"Well, he doesn't need to worry!" Akahana had proclaimed. "I can take on monsters!"_

_Hina chuckled. "I bet you will, my little water lily."_

Turning back around, she almost bumped into the young raccoon boy who was following after his ball, which gently bounced against her foot. The boy had been playing with a ball, and now he looked nervous before her as she looked to him. He eyed the ball, yet was shy to ask her for it. Smiling, she picked up the ball and held it out to him.

"Here you go." She said gently. The boy hesitated before reaching out and grabbing it, rushing back to the other raccoon, who Akahana assumed was his mother. The raccoon lady gave her a look of gratitude, and Akahana smiled. Suddenly, a bell rang, and she looked to the head of the ship, where the captain was standing.

"Attention!" Stormfeather squawked. "We be ready to set sail in a few minutes." He pointed to the boar with glasses. "Mr.Boartholomew will show ye to yer living quarters." The boar bowed and ordered the passengers to follow him and they descended down inside the hull into a hallway filled with doors. He prattled on and pointed to which rooms the passengers would be living in.

"Ryota Inari?" The boar pointed to the orange fox, who walked towards one of the rooms with a little jaunt in his step.

"Takahiro Kujaku?" The peacock walked silently and regal towards his room, not even acknowledging the other passengers as he slammed the door shut.

"Akahana Mao?" The boar said, pointing with his pencil to one of the doors. Akahana opened the door, and stepping inside, she was met with a sparse room. A small cot, a lantern, and a weathered cabinet was all there was to it, along with a small window that let in a bit of light, although it wasn't that much.

"We'll be setting sail in a few minutes," The boar said. "You can come on deck if you wish to see our departure." At this, Akahana heard a few of the doors open, and the bustle of feet clambering up the stairway. Seeing that there wasn't anything remotely interesting in just staying in her room, she got up and walked onto the deck. She saw a few of the passengers, along with the crew of the boat, wearing their dark blue uniforms as they prepared the ship to start her voyage.

She walked over to the railings and took one last glance at the mainland, her home. Soon enough, the ship finally detached from the dock, and began sailing. Gradually, the land disappeared over the ocean's horizon, before vanishing completely. Akahana's sadness surged up again, as now, she was finally leaving behind everything she knew. But gazing back ahead and away from the disappearing mainland, her heart filled with determination for whatever lay ahead.


	11. Deck Dispute

For the first few days that the ship was sailing, most of the passengers weren't too eager to socialize or to even talk to one another. Aside from the raccoon boy, who was always kicking around his rubber ball and pretend playing, there wasn't too much commotion onboard. During dinner, they all sat next to one another in silence, the captain gazing at them, amused at the silence. The food wasn't that bad, as the ship had a surprisingly good amount of sustenance on board. The dishes mostly consisted of fish, bread, a lot of fruits and vegetables, and a mug of juice. Akahana heard the raccoon boy complain about eating the vegetables, but he ate them reluctantly. When asking Stormfeather about this, he laughed.

"'Cause o' scurvy beauty," He clucked. "And 'ere I thought ye were smart." He leaned back against the railing. "Ev'ry man who has ever sailed knows that without the stuff that those veggies give, yer death would be a painful one. Loss of teeth, sickly skin, and other things that would make a maiden like ya squeamish."

Among the passengers, the fox, Ryota, seemed to have the most spirit out of all of them. Every morning, he'd wake up early and strum his _shamisen_ , creating an upbeat tune that would serve as an awakening, getting the rest of them up. He didn't seem to care about his unkempt and untidy appearance, or his unceremonious fur; rather, he took pride in it. Akahana once gave him a look of mild repugnance, and he smiled back at her.

"What?" He asked. "I'm simply being me. Which is already tough as it is." He joked, and Akahana couldn't help but crack a smile at Ryota's comical energy. Even when his fur was damp from the surprise downpour that occurred yesterday, he had laughed it off and strummed a tune that made everyone else a little more warmer that day.

"Hah!" A shout came from the other end of the ship. Gazing over, Akahana saw Ryota practising again. He wielded a _chigiriki_ , and he trained himself by swinging it around, often for many hours. But, from all of the times she had seen him training, Akahana noticed that he was a bit unfocused as he swung the weapon, without precision or aim. And as he brandished it one last time, the spiked weight attached to the staff whipped backwards and smacked him directly in the face. Akahana rushed over as Ryota toppled and landed on the wooden floor, clutching his face while groaning in pain.

"Are you okay?" She kneeled beside him.

"Yeah...I'm..." He hissed in pain. "Owww..."

"Let me see." She gently pushed his hand aside to examine the bruise, which thankfully was just a minor welt.

"Is it bad?" He asked.

"No," She sighed with relief. "It's not that bad."

"Phew! That's a relief." Ryota said as he tentatively touched the bruise. "I was worried that it would ruin my absolutely perfect face."

Akahana smirked as she picked up his mace, and held it out to him. "You should be careful. These spikes could injure some very important parts."

"Yeah, well," Ryota grinned. "You never know until you try."

"Awww," Came a mocking voice from above, "Does the little whelp need a bandage?" The taunt came from the peacock, Takahiro, as he smirked down at Akahana and the fox. Out of all of the passengers that were on the ship, he was the most unbearable. Like Akahana, it seemed that he came from some wealthy family, but he ran away for some reason. However, even as he was far from home, he still strutted around the ship like he owned the place, his voice smug and regal.

"Just ignore him." Akahana murmured to Ryota. "He's just trying to annoy us."

"What's that?" Takahiro put his hand to his ear. "I thought I heard something." He shrugged. "I guess it's nobody noteworthy of any attention." He walked away, chuckling. "Oh and also, you call that training whelp? By the looks of it, you're just waving it blindly like a complete buffoon!" He laughed jeeringly.

Ryota growled furiously, and in a flash, he snatched his chigiriki from Akahana's hand and flung it at Takahiro, the bludgeon sailing towards the prince, striking him on the back of his head, causing him to stumble. The weapon clattered on the deck, and Akahana looked at Ryota, who was equally surprised that he actually threw his mace.

"Well, well." Takahiro turned around, rubbing the back of his head and gently checking his head feathers as he glared at Ryota. "Seems like our whelp can't help himself." From the sheaths of his coat, the glint of metal shone. In one quick motion, he drew two _kunai,_ the daggers glistening in the midday sun.

"Oh yeah?" Ryota stood up, baring his fangs. "Come down here and I'll show you who's the whelp!"

Takahiro smirked, and in a flash, he threw the blades at Ryota, which sped fast through the air and straight at Ryota's head. Akahana quickly drew out her sword and deflected them, and they clanged harmlessly on the ground.

"Wha-!" Ryota looked at the _kunai_ on the floor, and back to Takahiro. "What the hell is your problem?! That could've-"

"That's enough." Akahana silenced Ryota, sheathing her katana back into its case. She looked up at Takahiro, who looked disappointed that his kunai didn't hit their mark.

"Hmph." He scowled at her. "I wasn't even aiming for his head." He strode away, leaving Akahana and Ryota on deck.

"You didn't have to defend me." Ryota muttered. "I could've defeated him even without my mace."

"And _you_ could've ended up injured or worse. if I didn't step in." She picked up one of the kunai and twirled it around her fingers, the steel cutting softly through the air. "That peacock does have skill, I give him that. But he's too prideful." She looked at the fox. "And if you really want to prove him wrong, then you need to get better."

"Well, I'm already pretty good, aren't I?" Ryota asked.

"Weeeeell," Akahana stopped twirling the _kunai_. "You do need to get better with your weapon. You can't just swing it around and expect that it's going to hit your enemies right where you want it to hit."

"Well, how do you suppose I'll train?" Ryota asked. "As you saw, I'm not the best when I do it by myself." He rubbed at the bruise on his head.

Akahana shrugged. "Yes, I wonder who else on this ship can teach poor little Ryota..." She smiled as Ryota realized what she was implying.

"You'll train me?" He asked with uncertainty.

"Yes." She smiled. "Just because I'm good with one weapon doesn't mean I don't recognize when a fellow warrior needs help." She tapped her scabbard. "Besides, you do want to put that peacock in his place, right?

"Heck yeah, I do." Ryota snickered. "So...are we going to do it now, or..?" He asked.

Akahana thought about it for a moment, before she answered. "Perhaps later in the evening, after dinner?"

Ryota nodded eagerly. "Yeah, that can work!" Akahana smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Well, I guess that settles it." She pocketed Takahiro'skunai blades, and began to walk off. "Oh, and also, you probably should get your mace from up there."


	12. Evening Training

The setting sun cast its fading glow across the world, its orange light glimmering across the ocean's surface, the shadow of the ship stretching over the water. Akahana leaned on the handrail, quietly humming a simple tune, her foot tapping in time with the beat. In her mind, she imagined a familiar voice croon the verses to it.

_Even as the wind blows away all we know..._

_And the dust settles in places unfamiliar..._

_Don't worry, as I'll see you tomorrow..._

_After the dark has turned to-_

"Hey!" Akahana was jolted from her trance as a voice pierced the silence of the waves. "Are you there?" She turned to see Ryota, looking at her expectantly with his chigiriki in his hands.

"Yes, yes we are." Akahana fully shook herself awake, and let out a deep breath. "So, are you ready?"

"Heck yes! So what are you gonna teach me first?" He asked excitedly and Akahana chuckled. 

"Slow down." She said. "The first thing is I want to see how good you are with it."

"I thought you already saw how good I was with it..?" Ryota asked. "Oh! Do you want me to show you my special technique?"

Akahana smiled at his enthusiasm. "Perhaps later." Ryota's face dropped a little at that. "But, the training I saw earlier today was just a small demonstration of your skills." She put her hands to her hips. "I haven't always watched you train, so I'm not sure if that's how your training usually goes, or if that was an accident. So, show me."

"Alright!." Ryota readied himself and held his mace in a good attack position. With a melodramatic shout, he swung and the weight flew through the air and struck at an imaginary enemy. He continued fighting the fiend, the handle of the chigiriki twirling lightning fast in his hands as he struck with a variety of attacks. It was like seeing a hummingbird zooming through the air, and she couldn't help but be impressed by Ryota's skills. But like what she had seen before, he was swinging it too hard, with no clear focus or aim.

"So," He panted, as he wiped the sweat off his brow, "How was I?"

"You have some skill, but you lack control and precision." Akahana said. "In a battle, you could easily injure an ally by accident." She tapped the bruise on Ryota's face. "The chigiriki also leaves a few gaps in your attacks, which your enemies will utilize."

"Hmmm...you sure about that..?" Ryota asked skeptically. "I mean, I haven't even showed my special technique yet!"

"Trust me, I've been taught by a well-trained warrior." She chuckled. "And if you're still not sure, perhaps we find out." She drew her katana.

The fox smirked. "As you wish." The two readied themselves, Akahana lifting her blade beside her head, the tip pointed towards him. He grinned and gripped the staff, the weight lying on the deck floor.

He made the first move, charging at her. Akahana waited for his arm to move to see where the trajectory of the weight would go. He swung the chigirikidownwards at her, the weight coming down in front of her. Without a moment to waste, she easily dodged the attack, and Ryota continued swinging at her, each swing coming closer and closer. Akahana patiently avoided his attacks, and when the chigiriki's weight arced towards her from the side, she ducked and thrusted her blade upward at Ryota. His eyes widened in fear as the tip of the sword was about to go right through his head. At the last moment, when the metal was about to pierce his skin, Akahana stopped and stepped backward. 

"And that's how you end up dead." Akahana said as Ryota let out a relieved breath. "You kept on attacking, which showed me how you fight, and once I knew this, I only had to wait until the right time to strike."

"Well...lesson learnt." Ryota chuckled. "Now, let's go again!" He readied himself again, and Akahana returned back to her fighting stance. Once again, he made the first move, swinging the weight from the left, which she dodged. Ryota circled around her, his eyes hyper-focused on her and what she would do. After a few moments, he swung again, and she darted out of the way, but in a flash, Ryota pulled it back and threw the weight at her leg, which caught her off guard. The chain wrapped instantaneously around her left foot and in one tug, Ryota pulled her from underneath herself and she landed on the floor with an _oof!_

"Now the student has become the teacher!" Ryota proclaimed, walking over and unwrapping the chain around her leg and offering his hand, which Akahana took. "Sorry for knocking you down though."

"It's all right. Besides, that was quite the move," Akahana complimented, and Ryota beamed at that. "Was that the special technique you were talking about?"

"Nah! I'm still saving it for when I need it the most!" Ryota grinned. 

Akahana smiled. "Well then, let's go again." And so, the two continued to spar, each mock battle ending with one of them using a new trick to defeat the other. The other passengers began to notice, as they crowded around the pair and watched in fascination, cheering as each round ended. Ironically, Takahiro was watching as well, with much reluctance, but like the rest of the passengers, he was interested in the duel. A few of the crew members broke off from their tasks and started to play music, the tempo gradually decreasing and increasing as the fights continued. Soon enough, some of the passengers who had weapons wanted to join the fights, and Akahana and Ryota sat out as new competitors joined in. Soon enough, even Stormfeather joined the battle, chugging a beer bottle before tossing it overboard. 

"Ye might be skilled, but none of ye can beat me!" He proclaimed, stepping into the centre, drawing his cutlass and beckoning opponents. Many accepted the challenge, fighting against in him one-on-ones, but none were able to defeat him, as he moved with such agility and despite being slightly tipsy, Stormfeather was still a force to be reckoned with. Even Akahana was beaten by the captain, as whatever tactic she had tried, he had countered it in the most unorthodox way. It was like fighting against water, and very alcoholic water at that. That left only Ryota, who gulped as he stepped forward. 

"Ready to get destroyed matey?" Stormfeather slurred slightly. 

"Oh, yeah, definitely." Ryota drew out his chigiriki and awaited the captain's first move. There was tension in the air as the audience watched in anticipation. Suddenly, the captain tossed his cutlass, which distracted Ryota, and Stormfeather took the advantage to run straight at Ryota, jabbing at him.

"What the-" Ryota narrowly dodged the captain's barrage. "You can't do that!"

"Huh?" Stormfeather mockingly put his hand to his ear. "Can't hear ye matey!" He dropkicked Ryota back, before rolling backwards and snatching his sword as it plummeted back to the ground. "But if ye want a fair fight, a fair fight ye'll get!" He beckoned Ryota, and he hesitantly circled Stormfeather, chigiriki ready at hand. Suddenly, from where Akahana was watching, Ryota's eyes sparked with an idea. 

In an instant, Ryota ran straight at the captain, swinging his mace, which was countered by Stormfeather's cutlass as the steel clashed. Stormfeather jabbed forward at Ryota, but he was prepared. Twirling around, Ryota tossed his chigiriki at the captain, the chain instantaneously wrapping around the captain, binding his arms and making him drop his blade. 

"What in the-" Stormfeather looked up only in time to see Ryota run at him and like a scene from an epic, Ryota uppercut the captain, spinning around in the air. Time seemed to slow as everyone in the audience watched with awe as the two practically floated in the air; before they came back down to the ground. Ryota landed on his feet with a finishing bow, as Stormfeather slammed straight down on the deck.

At first, no one said anything as they all stared in shock, and Ryota nervously looked around, a sweat drop dripping down the side of his face. Then, a cascade of cheering resounded, as the passengers all clapped and whistled their adoration for besting Stormfeather. Akahana walked towards her friend with a smile on her face and she patted his back.

"Let me guess, that was your special technique?" She asked. 

"Uh, well," Ryota chuckled nervously. "I lied about the whole special attack thing. That," He looked back to the captain, who was struggling to get out of his bondage. "That was some quick thinking I did." Speaking of Stormfeather, the now-sober pirate managed to unravel the chain around himself and he stood up, groaning as he tentatively touched his beak. "Oh, hey captain," Ryota smiled anxiously as the falcon looked down at him, not happy to be beaten by one of his own passengers. "G-good match, am I right?"

"Ye know," Stormfeather drawled in a low tone. "If this was on one of me bad days, I would have ye tossed from the ship to drown at sea." Akahana slowly reached for her blade as the captain continued to glare down at Ryota with a terrifying look in his eye. Then, in a flash, Stormfeather guffawed heartily and handed Ryota back his weapon.

"Thankfully, today ain't one of 'em." He winked at Ryota, "Nice trick ye pulled off. I have to admit, never expected ye to be a brawler." He laughed as he tapped his bruised beak. "Gotta keep that in me mind."

"Hahaha, yeah," Ryota laughed nervously as Stormfeather walked away, telling the passengers and a few of the crew mates who stopped working to disperse. "Man, sometimes I don't know if that guy is joking around or actually being serious."

"Agreed." Akahana watched as the audience slowly whittled down. "Seems that all that training has paid off." 

"Yeah, definitely." Ryota said.

"Well, I guess that you don't need me anymore." Akahana said. "After all, it seems that you're pretty good without me now."

"W-wait!" Ryota stuttered. "I didn't mean it like that! I," He hesitated before continuing. "I want to keep training with you!" He blurted. Akahana looked at him, surprised, and he clamped his hand over his mouth, embarrassed. "Or, if you don't want to, then..." He looked away, flabbergasted.

Akahana smiled tenderly, and rested her hand on his shoulder. "I can do that."

"R-really?" Ryota asked. 

"After all, I don't want to become rusty before we get to the Svellands, right?" Akahana joked, and the two laughed. 

"So, how often will we train?" Ryota asked eagerly. 

"Maybe during the midday, for a short while?" Akahana suggested.

"Yes! That can work!" Ryota jumped, excited, and Akahana giggled at his energy. Suddenly, she heard someone approaching, and she looked, surprised to see Takahiro walking towards them, a bit reluctantly, she noted. Upon seeing him, Ryota growled softly. 

"Look who shows up." He narrowed his eyes at Takahiro. "What do you want?"

Takahiro was reluctant to respond, but he finally replied. "I just came over here to," He seemed to be disgusted with what he was about to say. "To commend you on...your skills." He practically spat the words at Ryota, but Akahana could hear the smallest hint of a compliment in his revulsion. "You were...pretty good. Not as good as me, but still...sufficient."

"Oh, um," Ryota looked at the peacock warily, unsure of whether to take the praise or to refuse it. "That's...nice of you."

"Well then," Takahiro resumed his usual regal posture, looking at the two with condescending eyes. "I hope you both have a...nice day." He struggled to say the final part, and Akahana couldn't help but chuckle at his attempt at being nice. Takahiro turned away with a dismissive _hmph!_ and began walking away. 

"Hey, wait a sec!" Ryota called to Takahiro, and the peacock turned back, his eyebrows raised. "I'm, uh, sorry for throwing my chigiriki at you." Ryota apologized. 

"Well, you should be." Takahiro said scornfully. "After all, you did almost damage my feathers!" He gently parted his head feathers to reveal an ugly red bump. "But, I'll take your apology." 

"Hey! Aren't you gonna say you're sorry too?" Ryota asked. "After all, you did throw blades straight at me..." He paused. "What's your name?"

"Oh! That's right! I forgot to get them back!" Takahiro said, ignoring Ryota's question. "Have either of you seen them?"

"Here." Akahana drew out the two kunai, and Takahiro reached his hand out.

"Thank you very-" 

"Nuh-uh." Akahana drew them from his grasp. "You still got to apologize." 

"Yeah." Ryota said, arms crossed. "And also, what's your name?"

Takahiro rolled his eyes, and looked at Akahana. "Fine. Oh, and also, my name is Takahiro" he turned to Ryota and cleared his throat. "I apologize for hurtling kunai directly at your head, uh...fox?"

"Ryota." Ryota extended a hand, and Takahiro grudgingly took it. 

"Ryota..." Takahiro finished. "Now, can you please give my kunai back, miss, um..." 

"Akahana." She also extended a hand in warm welcome, and Takahiro shook it as well, begrudgingly. "And here you go." She tossed the two kunai to Takahiro, who caught it with his talons. 

"Thank you very much." He said, pocketing the kunai back in the sleeves of his yukata. "Now, farewell." He walked away from the two, and Ryota scoffed.

"That might've been the most forced apology I have ever heard." He chuckled dryly. "But, I'll take it." He sighed and leaned back. "So, tomorrow, midday, right around here?"

Akahana smiled as she stared ahead the sun setting over the horizon. "Of course."


	13. An Unexpected Friend

Just like she promised, Akahana had continued to train with Ryota, under the midday sun's gaze. Sometimes, the seas would be calm and gentle, the salty breeze filling her nostrils as she sparred with Ryota. Other times, the ship would be tossed against the raging waves and rain, and they'd have to stay inside. Even with those limitations, it wouldn't faze the wily fox, as he played countless songs on his shamisen, singing with passion, and it would immediately brighten everyone's day. 

"How do you play that?" She asked one day, after their practice had ended. 

"Oh, you just..." He demonstrated by moving his fingers on certain strings and plucking them to make pleasant sounds, along with tweaking the wooden pegs to diversify the noises. "...And that's how you play it."

"...You didn't really explain anything." Akahana said.

"Oh, uh," Ryota scratched his head. "Well, I guess I didn't." He chuckled. "I can't really explain it, I just, sort of know it." He tuned the pegs and began strumming. 

Akahana sat next to him. "Well, how do you know how to play it?"

"My mother was a musician, and since I was her son, I had that natural affinity for music, you know?" He kept flicking the strings and humming slightly. "I've had this for most of my life." He tapped the shamisen. "It's sort of my best friend." 

Akahana giggled. "That's one way to look at an instrument."

Ryota ears flushed an embarrassed red. "Hehe, yeah..." The two sat there for a little while, before and idea popped into Akahana's head. 

"Hey, do you mind if you play a song?" She asked.

"Of course I don't mind!" He replied. "So, what song do you want? Just name it!" His fingers awaited her answer as they rested on the shamisen's strings.

"Name?" She thought a hard minute about it, but shrugged. "I don't think it has a name, it's just a lullaby my mother used to sing. It goes like this." She cleared her throat, and softly began to hum. Ryota listened, ears perked, and after she finished, Ryota nodded, closed his eyes and started strumming a tune that closely resembled the humming. It was harmonious, and Akahana could feel the nostalgia washing over her as she remembered the night where she was tucked under her covers, and her mother's voice crooning her to sleep.

"Are you gonna sing?" Ryota asked, and he stopped playing.

"What?" Akahana asked.

"It looks like you want to." Ryota said. "And besides, I think that this song means a lot to you." He readied his fingers on the strings, awaiting Akahana's signal. She gulped nervously, before she began to softly sing.

" _Even as the wind blows away all we know,_

_And the dust settles in places unfamiliar,_

_Don't worry, as I'll see you tomorrow,_

_After the dark has turned to to day..._ " She paused, before continuing, and Ryota kept strumming the gentle rhythm.

" _I'll be standing there underneath the willow,_

_Where the weeping branches trickle down,_

_And where the ocean's song softly bellows,_

_For those hearts who dare to wander and dream..._ " Akahana expected Ryota to stop playing, but he shook his head, and gestured to keep going.

" _Oh_ , _come away, little child!_

_And listen to the wild windy waves,_

_With curiosity in your beautiful smile,_

_And dare to venture to lands where no soul has gone before._

_May bravery be your ferry,_

_And truth as the sails that ride the breeze,_

_With compassion equal to that of faeries,_

_So sail onwards, beautiful child._

_Towards the greatest unknowns..."_ At that point, Ryota seemed to flick a final sounding note, but as Akahana continued, he fumbled to make a harmony to match the unexpected verse.

" _May the bitter ice of age-old woes,_

_Thaw with the arrival of your dreams,_

_Along with the birth of a verdant new red rose,_

_As only seeds can reach through and untangle the past._.."

Ryota strummed the final note, and Akahana opened her eyes, noticing that she had been practically sweating buckets while she had sung. She looked to Ryota, who had a wide smile on his face.

"You never told me that you could sing." He said, awe and mirth mixed in his voice. "It's really pretty."

She blushed a little bit. "Thanks." She wiped a bit of sweat off her brow. "I'm glad you like it."

"Well, I did fumble a bit near the last verse." He said, chuckling nervously. "Sorry about that. I was kind of expecting it to stop, but you kept singing, and well," He looked away, a slight blush on his cheeks. "It was lovely."

"Well I think it was a bit boring." A sudden third voice chimed in, and the two looked up to see Takahiro looking down at them.

"What the-" Ryota exclaimed, falling backwards in shock. "How long have you been there?!"

"Only for a while." Takahiro yawned. "But it was enough for me to hear the entire song, and I've got to say, you both are...alright."   
  
"Well, that's a compliment if I've ever heard one." Ryota snorted, standing up. "But what do you mean by boring?" He asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Well, for one, you did mess up near the end." Takahiro said, condescending. "And, Akahana, it is, right?" She nodded. "Your voice, it's a bit too, what's the word? Ah, yes!" He snapped his fingers. "Quiet, it's too quiet."

"And, what's the problem with being quiet?" Akahana asked.

"Well, for one, your voice doesn't express any passion or emotion." He stated, as if it was obvious. "Music is all about expression, or so it goes." He turned to Ryota. "Ryota, was it? You know what I'm talking about, am I right?"

"Definitely." Ryota rolled his eyes. 

"So, show her! Sing." Takahiro practically commanded. "Any song can do! Or make up one!"

Ryota looked like he was going to decline, but suddenly, his eyes widened with an idea and he grinned mischievously. "Well, I do have a ballad that's been in the back of my head." He replied. "And it's for you." He pointed to Takahiro.

"Wait, really?" He asked, a slight blush forming on his face. "Well, I am someone who should have ballads about myself." He said, and he looked eagerly to Ryota. "Well? Start singing then!"

"As you wish." Ryota smiled impishly. Clearing his throat, he began playing his shamisen, a jolly tune emanating from the instrument, and after a few moments, he began singing.

" _Oh, there goes a prince from a land of gold,_

_His prim feathers glimmering in the light,_

_Oh how his robes flow in the wind,_

_And how his eyes shine in the cold!_ " Takahiro's eyes were practically beaming as Ryota continued singing about him.

" _His demeanor is as sharp as steel,_

_His crown of quills resting on his head,_

_His words described in perfect detail,_

_He's everything of those royal ideals!_ " Takahiro smiled smugly as Ryota kept praising him, but Akahana could see the twinkle in that fox's eyes, and as he sang the third verse, Takahiro's admiration turned to disbelief.

" _And like those pompous nobles,_

_His voice is as scathing to all those below,_

_And he believes that he's the center of everything,_

_But he's the cause of all of his own woe!_ "

"Wait what?" Takahiro frowned. "I thought you said this song was about me!"

"It is." Ryota said, delinquent glee in his voice as he kept playing. "And besides, you did say it could be anything!" Before Takahiro could protest, Ryota continued singing.

" _And so, oh prince from far away,_

_What is there to say that hasn't been said?  
_

_You're heart's made from fool's gold,_

_All glitter and shine, nothing purebred_." At that, Takahiro reddened with an embarrassed and angry flush, and he opened his mouth to say something, but he was at a loss for words. At that point, Akahana thought Ryota was finished with his slandering ballad, but he changed from the current tempo to a much more softer tune, and he gently strummed the strings.

" _But even under the faulty glimmer,_

_A small nugget of compassion lies still,_

_Waiting for it's owner to notice and nurture,_

_So that something true can grow from the shimmer._ " Ryota softly intoned, and he looked directly at Takahiro, whose reddened face and furious eyes slowly cooled down as Ryota continued.

" _So oh prince from far away,_

_Sit down and listen to that little piece,_

_For it may allow you to be better,_

_And to find your true inner peace..._ " Ryota plucked one final string, and trailed off. There was a silence, before Takahiro huffed.

"Well, that was..." He fumbled for a word. 

"Beautiful?" Akahana offered, clapping her hands as Ryota bowed to an imaginary crowd. 

"...Standard." Takahiro said, but Akahana could see that his face had that tint of crimson shyness.

"Admit it," Ryota put his shamisen on his back and smiled at Takahiro. "You liked it."

"I most certainly did not." Takahiro replied with disdain, looking away. "Besides, if this was your ham-handed attempt to make a song about me, then you got a lot wrong." 

"Really?" Ryota asked. "...So, how much did I get right then?" 

Takahiro didn't respond, but after a few moments, he turned back to Ryota. "I did like it when you described me in your ballad." He admitted, a bit sheepishly. "Especially the 'crown of quills' part." He tapped his head feathers. "And also...your voice is...okay. I've heard a bit better, but it's still entertaining."

"Anything else?" Ryota asked. "Like perhaps a certain final verse that shines some light on what you have to do in order to find true happiness?" He explained, his face purple.

Takahiro thought for a moment, and shrugged. "Not really, no. The libretto of your song was...acceptable. The words were fanciful enough." He drew out a small pocket watch from the folds of his robes and checked the time. "Oh! I best be going now." He waved goodbye to Akahana who waved back, and a disgruntled Ryota, who leaned against the railing with an annoyed look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Akahana asked.

"The fact that even when I'm being straightforward with him, he just ignores it!" Ryota exclaimed angrily. "Either that ego affects his brain way to much, or he's purposefully ignoring what I'm saying!" 

"I've met a few people like him." Akahana murmured sympathetically. 

"You mean self-entitled pricks who think they're the most important thing in the world?" Ryota asked.

"Exactly." Akahana replied. "But, like you sung in that wonderful ballad, there is some good in him." She looked to the horizon. "Even if it's tiny."

"But what good is it if he's just gonna keep being a jerk?" Ryota asked, sighing sadly. "Also, thanks." 

Akahana smiled. "No problem. She propped herself up on the railing and looked to Ryota. "But back to Takahiro. We have seen him occasionally acting nice." Ryota looked at her, eyebrows raised. "Or the near-equivalent of nice." She said. "Even if he's being slow with it, he's getting there. To quote someone I know," She cleared her throat and spoke in a manly accent. "Patience is the greatest virtue of all." She enunciated, and Ryota chuckled.

"You have a very smart friend." Ryota remarked, and the two laughed. "No, but if I'm being honest, he's really intriguing."

"What do you mean?" Akahana asked.

"You don't really expect to see anyone like him aboard." Ryota explained. "He's got fancy clothing, and the manners of someone who's lived in a palace for most of his life." He scratched his chin. "What makes someone like that go here, on a ship that's headed to someplace much more colder?"

Akahana shrugged. "We all have our reasons." She murmured, looking off into the horizon. 

"Well, that's true." Ryota said. "But still, it's pretty intriguing nonetheless." 

"That, I can agree." Akahana smiled. "Besides, why do you care how he acts?" She asked. 

Ryota groaned, but reluctantly replied. "He's rubbing off on me." He begrudgingly admitted, and Akahana giggled a little. "What?"

"And here I thought you disliked him." She tittered.

"Oh, ha ha, you're very funny." Ryota chuckled dryly, but she could see that he was grinning. "Besides, it's not like he's gonna come around every day asking to hear me play something, right?"

Akahana almost burst out laughing when she woke up one morning to see Ryota and Takahiro near the railings, Ryota playing a melody on his shamisen as Takahiro watched with fascination as he sang. When he noticed Akahana watching from across the ship, his face burst into red, and Takahiro waved to her. Akahana smiled as she walked over. Perhaps Takahiro wouldn't be that bad to get to know after all.


	14. The Treacherous Strait

Akahana slumbered in her cot, the thin wool blanket the only thing between her and the cold of the ship. Outside, the bleak clouds swirled around, grey light shining through the glass. Akahana buried herself in the pillow, refusing to get up, as she was dreaming about that same lullaby, except Ryota was there, jamming away on his shamisen while belting out the words in an entertaining matter with color and noise and-

_BWWWWAAAAAAAA!_

An ear-deafening blast jolted Akahana awake, snapping out of her dream and back into reality "Wake up hearties!" Stormfeather's voice shouted down from the stairwell. "Get yerselves up here!"

Groaning, Akahana drew her coat and katana before leaving her room. From one of the rooms, she could hear a baby crying, and another voice trying to soothe it. Walking up to the deck, she was surprised to see Takahiro already there, but he looked so radically different that it took her a second to recognize him. His feathers were all ruffled and astray, his eyes bloodshot with fatigue. 

"How dare you?!" He shrieked. "Do you not know that my sleep can't be uninterrupted?!" He drew out a small mirror from the folds of his pajamas and glared at his reflection. "I look absolutely horrendous! Thanks to you!"

"Well guess what ye ungrateful bilge-sucker?" Stormfeather shot back. "Me wouldn't have called ye up here if I didn't have a good reason now, eh? And besides," He spat. "Ye ain't in some pretty palace anymore, yer on me ship, and I can wake ye whenever I want!" He slapped the mirror from Takahiro's hands, sending him racing to get it back. Akahana watched, a bit amused, and as more passengers emerged from their slumber, Ryota arrived, yawning heavily.

"What's this about?" He asked sleepily.

"I'm not sure, but I bet he'll tell us." She replied as Stormfeather cleared his throat.

"Alright lads," The captain said, motioning for silence. "Ye are probably wondering why are called of yer so early." He chuckled. "Well, let me tell ye, it's for a pretty important reason." He turned and pointed towards the direction where the ship was heading. "Since all of yer know we're heading to the Svellands, what ye probably didn't know is that there is a strait we gotta go through. And that strait," He turned back. "Has a few monsters."

"Monsters?" Came a worried voice from the passengers, and it sounded like the raccoon lady.

"Aye, monsters." Stormfeather said. "So that's why me and the crew need a few volunteers to help."

"You want us to fight the monsters?" Ryota asked, bewildered.

"Don't worry mateys," Stormfeather raised a hand to quiet the murmurs. "I've asked this of all me passengers that came before ye, and they managed to survive."

"You ask your passengers to fight your battles?" Takahiro asked in disbelief. "What kind of ship is this?"

"There are not enough hands to fight the beasts off, aight?" The captain sternly spoke. "Ferrying all of ye to the Svellands needs all of me crew to steer the ship, so don't blame me if I ask for a few more extra hands."

"So what you're saying is that everyone must fight?" Ryota spoke up beside her.

"No, no," The captain answered. "I need a few, not all of ye." He beckoned with his hand. "Those who can fight, step forward."

At first, nobody stepped forward, anxious murmuring filling the crowd. Then, Ryota walked up and stood next to the captain.

"What?" He looked at the rest of the passengers. "Don't we all want to get to the Svellands?"

Akahana went second, and soon enough, a fighting force of about 15 passengers was assembled, Takahiro reluctantly joining. The captain surveyed the group, examining each one.

"Hm." The captain grunted. "This can do." He turned to the other passengers, the ones who weren't fighters. "For the rest of yer, hide down in yer chambers." He began walking away and towards the helm. "We'll eat first, before ye fight them monsters."

It was quite a tense dinner, as no one spoke a single word, uncertainty hanging in the air. Outside, the rumble of thunder could be heard, which made the apprehension a bit more noticeable. The fighters milled among themselves, as they were the ones who were going out on the deck. Akahana bit into a fish, the nervousness getting to her. Unlike her, Ryota seemed eager for the battle.

"Aren't you excited?" He mumbled with bread in his mouth. "We're finally going to fight monsters!" He gulped down another piece. "This is our chance to show off our skills!"

Akahana smiled at that. "I wish I could share your enthusiasm."

Takahiro looked at himself in the mirror. "Well, if we're fighting monsters, we should look stylish while we do it."

"Of course you would know." Ryota remarked lightly, and Takahiro smiled slightly. Suddenly, the ship rocked, which almost knocked everyone from their seats. The captain leapt from his seat and grabbed his rifle.

"C'mon!" He shouted. "Seems that the beasties are early this time!" He kicked open the door and charged out onto the deck, the warriors fumbling to get their weapons. Akahana grabbed her sword and followed after the captain. On deck, chaos was erupting everywhere. The storm thundered on as huge tentacles gripped the ship, more swiping at the crew who were avoiding its attacks. The captain fired round after round, the bullets piercing the sea creature, which made it more enraged. But the heavy rain made harder to see, and the wooden deck was wet and slick due to it, making it too slippery to grasp on.

"We have to protect the others!" Ryota yelled over the downpour. The other passengers were struggling to make it towards the living quarters as the rain continued to rage on.

Akahana shouted at the other fighters. "Hurry!" A few rushed over, and the fighters formed a barrier around the defenseless, protecting and helping them as they made their way down into the hull.

"Mommy!" A panicked cry came from behind Akahana. The raccoon boy was sliding dangerously towards the edge, where both the stormy seas and creatures lurked.

"Koji!" His mother screamed, as she tried to grasp for him. Akahana broke from the formation and ran towards the edge, almost stumbling. She plunged her sword into deck, planting herself as she extended her arm towards the raccoon boy, who was crawling his way to her, his claws digging into wood.

"Take my hand!" Akahana yelled, her paw grasping for the boy's hand. She leaned in a bit more, to the point where she could grab the kid. _Just a bit closer..._ She thought as her hand inched closer and closer. Finally, without any time to waste, she reached out and grabbed the boy. Pulling the boy to her, she wrapped one of her arms around him and pushed herself up. Gripping her sword, she withdrew it from the deck and ran back towards the other passengers.

"Oh, Koji!" The boy's mother embraced him with tears, and she looked at Akahana with gratitude in her eyes.

"Thank you-Oh, thank you!" She sobbed joyfully.

"It's no problem, ma'am." Akahana said, shepherding the two down to the hull. Akahana quickly rejoined the others, who were moving towards the middle of the deck.

"Took ye long enough!" The captain shouted as he fired off more rounds. "8 of ye, defend the right, and the other 7 help me!" He ordered, and the fighters split up. Akahana, Ryota, Takahiro, and 5 more began attacking the tentacles that gripped the ship.

Akahana stabbed at the oily feeler, black liquid spurting from the wound. Whatever was attacking the ship bellowed from below the water, and its arms lashed out, Akahana barely dodging the attack. A shout came from the other end of the deck, as one of the tentacles had captured one of the warriors. She turned, ready to help, but she didn't see one of the tentacles heading straight for her. In a flash, it whipped out at her, knocking her backwards, and she slammed into one of the masts,

Akahana struggled for air, coughing as she tried to get up. Immense pain emanated from her side, and she clutched her abdomen. She sucked air through her teeth, wincing in agony. Everything was a blur, and white noise filled her ears.

"Hey!" Came a far off distant voice. "Akahana! Get up!" Akahana looked up to see Ryota running towards her, shouting. "Hey! Seriously, get up!" He drew nearer, Akahana could see that he was bleeding, blood dripping down from his head. Suddenly, Akahana was yanked upwards by someone else, and instantaneously, everything became clear.

"Ye awake, beauty?" Came the gruff voice of Stormfeather. "Ye suffered a pretty heavy blow, but ye'll survive." He chuckled and reloaded his rifle. "Now get back to the right. Yer fellows need ya."

Akahana nodded, and headed toward Ryota. "Where are the others?" She asked.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "You took a big hit."

"I'm fine." She replied. "Now, where are the others?" Without a moment to waste, the two sped off towards the right side of the ship. The rest of the group had managed to fight off the tentacles, but a new terror from the depths had emerged. With snapping jaws, scaly skin and ravenous eyes, they swarmed the ship. The creatures appeared to be a mix between a piranha and a raptor, slippery and quick.

Akahana leapt out of way of one and impaled the creature with her sword. "What are these things?" She yelled as she fought another one.

"I don't know!" Ryota shouted back. "But whatever these things are, they want nothing more than blood!" He whipped his chigiriki around and the weight smashed into a sea beast. The rain continued to pound against the ship, and with every one that they slew, multiple more arose from the depths.

"Don't worry mateys!" The captain's voice rang across the deck. "We're almost out of this hell!" Akahana looked towards the horizon. The stormy clouds that blanketed the sky were slowly beginning to disperse, and in the distance, she could see the sun, its light far, but it was enough to invigorate her. She continued to slash at the monsters, who were slowly beginning to dwindle from the deck.

"Haha!" Ryota brandished his chigiriki, scaring away the rest of the monsters. "Go back to the abyss whence you came!" The critters scurried off the deck and leapt back into the dark murky water.

As the ship continued to row out of the storm, the fighters assembled on the middle of the deck. The small sea raptors started to retreat as rays of sunlight set their gaze on the ferry. A cheer went up from the passengers as they celebrated their victory.

"Well I be blessed!" Stormfeather guffawed heartily. "Ye were possibly the best fighters out of all of me previous passengers!" He himself had a few scrapes, but they were small.

"That was epic!" Ryota exclaimed. He rubbed at the gash on his forehead, which had stopped bleeding. "I even got my first battle scar!"

Akahana smiled, and she tentatively touched at the left side of her torso, grimacing at the pain. "It was quite the battle," She agreed. "I think I got my first battle scar as well."

"Well captain," Came the pompous voice of Takahiro. "That was possibly the worst 30 minutes of my life." He shivered. "But could you at least give your passengers a new change of clothes? The rain soaked us all through!"

The captain rolled his eyes at the prince, but didn't object. "Alright then, c'mon y'all." He whistled. "Boartholemew! It's safe now! Get our passengers some clothes! Oh, and also get yer medical supplies!"

"Finally..." Takahiro grumbled. As the passengers walked down into the hull, Akahana was about to follow, but the ship suddenly shook, and she stumbled, hitting her head on the deck. Groaning, she got up, and looked around. The peacock was fumbling to get up, his face full of terror as he stared in fear. Turning around, Akahana was also gripped by fright, as what gazed back was nothing more than the eyes of a demon of the deep.

"What was that?!" The captain rushed up the steps, and gaped for a moment at the enormous monster. "Get out of there!" He shouted, as he fired a shot at the creature, who was about to devour Akahana whole. The beast shrieked, and that was enough to shake her out of her terror, and she quickly got up.

"Come on!" She yanked Takahiro up, breaking him out of his daze, and the two ran back to the others, who were beginning to go back to fighting.

"What is that thing?" Ryota yelled. "It looks like those little sea raptors, but like, way bigger!"

"Aye," The captain said, quickly reloading his rifle. "Those little Sea Swarmers must've ratted us out to their big bad Alpha!" The beast roared, and it almost made everyone topple over from the force of the bellow.

"C'mon laddies!" Stormfeather shouted and he charged, the fighters following. Akahana hesitated, but she gripped her sword and rushed forward. Takahiro, however, stood frozen, stricken with fear. The Alpha Sea Swarmer swiped at the passengers, and it struck a few, causing them to almost fly off the boat.

"Take this! And this!" Ryota struck at the Alpha Sea Swarmer, causing it to screech in pain and slash at him. Akahana intercepted the blow and sliced at the beast's palm. She hacked at it more, and with Ryota's help, they were able to push it backwards. The other fighters also gave aid, as they attacked the beast from all sides. Yet it was useless, as the Alpha once again screeched, and everyone cringed from the sound, covering their ears. The monster saw its chance, and it became a flurry of talons, with those near it being thrown across the ship.

"Watch out!" Stormfeather pushed Akahana and Ryota out of the way as the Alpha Sea Swarmer lashed out. The force knocked them all back, the captain's rifle clattering on the deck. Ryota got up and swung his chigiriki _,_ but the creature caught it, and ripped it from the his hands.

"Uh oh-" Ryota leapt out of the way as the Alpha swung at him, but he wasn't quite fast enough. The beast's talons batted him away, sending him tumbling straight into Akahana. 

"Oi!" Stormfeather barked at Takahiro, who was still petrified. "Stop staring and help ye moron!" He drew out a silver cutlass and slashed at the Alpha, but the creature simply caught the blade and slashed at the captain. He fell onto the deck, crimson staining his white feathers. The Alpha roared in victory as the captain struggled to get up, and it leaned in for the killing blow, jaws salivating. Akahana struggled to get up, the pain in her side returning. She looked around frantically for her sword, and once finding it, she leapt at the Alpha.

As she drew closer, Akahana felt that same burning energy that had coursed through her during her sparring with Twig, and she let it flow through her veins. She jumped on its head, and with a hefty thrust, Akahana plunged the steel straight into the beast's eye. Blood gushed out like a fountain, but she didn't hesitate to continue digging the blade into it's flesh, the Alpha bellowing in agony.

"Get off of there!" Stormfeather squawked. "It's about to go overboard!" Akahana leapt off at the last moment, tumbling onto the deck. The Alpha took one last step backwards, and toppled overboard, causing a massive splash, which nearly turned the the ship upside down. Ryota stumbled and looked over the railing, the beast's body slowly drifting back down into the abyss.

"Holy smokes!" He exclaimed. "She killed it!" Akahana could barely hear him as she tottered, and finally, she collapsed on the deck. The last thing she saw were people racing towards her, and then...darkness.


	15. Humbling Position

Akahana awoke with a jolt, her heart racing. Her eyes looked frantically around the room, only for her to realize that she wasn't on the deck, fighting for her life. Rather, she was in a small room, where beside her bed was a table filled with various bottles, powders, and bandages. A bright light shone out from a window, illuminating the darkness a little bit. Akahana tried to get up, but a sudden ache made her lie back down. Looking to her shoulder, she saw bandages firmly wrapped around her body, especially around her stomach.

She gritted her teeth, and she sat up, groaning at the pain. "Where am I?" She whispered to herself. Slowly, she lifted herself off the cot, and when she touched the floor, she almost collapsed, and nearly knocked over the table, gripping it as she steadied herself. She limped towards the door, and reached out.

Suddenly, the door opened, causing her to topple over. "Oh, shoot! Sorry!" Akahana looked up and saw Ryota. "You okay?" He asked, gently helping Akahana up.

"Urgh." She groaned. "Yes, I'm-I'm fine. Where am I?"

"You're in the infirmary." He answered. "You were unconscious for almost two days." He grinned. "Come up. Everyone is waiting for you."

"For me?" Akahana asked.

"Yeah! Especially after what you did!" Ryota led Akahana out of the infirmary and up to the deck. Unlike the day of the attack, the sun shone brightly in the cerulean sky, small white clouds drifting in the blue. As well as that, there was a small chill in the air, a bit colder than before. Upon their entrance, the other passengers and some of the crew ran to her, praise and adoration in their voices and eyes. Stormfeather walked up to her, pride in his gaze.

"There she is!" He warmly said. "One of the best fighter's me ever seen!" He clapped Akahana hard on the back. "Me hearties, you should've seen the absolute capacity of 'tis woman! She singlehandedly defeated an Alpha!" He guffawed.

"Thanks captain," Akahana smiled. "But I do believe that there were others that also helped fight off the monsters."

Stormfeather chuckled. "Modest one, eh?" He put his hand around her shoulder and shouted lively. "Bless me fortune above for bringing a lovely and brave maiden on this ship!" The rest of the crowd cheered to that. Through the crowd, Akahana could see Takahiro standing apart from the crowd, and when he saw her looking, he looked away.

The captain noticed her gaze, and scoffed. "Don't mind high and mighty prince peacock. And besides, I bet you haven't eaten yet." He gestured to the passengers. "Come now. Breakfast is ready!" The captain led Akahana into the dining hall, the rest of the crowd following after. Akahana sat near the head of the table, and soon enough, a plate filled with an odd variety of chopped meat, onions, eggs and olives.

"What is this?" She asked, poking cautiously at the strange dish.

"This here is salmagundi _._ " Stormfeather answered. "It ain't a dish we usually prepare, but after the spectacle that you pulled off," He grinned. "You deserve it." Akahana looked down on her plate, and scooped up a bit of it up. She put it in her mouth, and tasted it. "How does it taste, beauty?" Stormfeather asked.

Akahana smacked her lips. "It's...delicious." She began eating more of it, causing the captain to chuckle. "Can I have some more?" She asked, licking her lips.

Stormfeather chuckled. "Hungry, eh? Oi!" He called to one of the crew. "Get this lady some more grub!" Her plate was taken away, and Akahana looked around the dining hall. Everybody was in good spirits; Ryota was dramatically retelling the events of the battle on the deck to the racoon boy Koji while his mother smiled. Yet, amidst the crowd of smiling faces, Takahiro's stood out sorely, as he picked at his plate with sadness. When they locked eyes, he looked away, shame in his eyes.

Stormfeather saw her looking at him again, and sighed. "Seriously, beauty. Don't mind him. Tell ye what I think, but me believe that he's a little bit abashed after ye saved him. I've seen it before." He took another swig of his beer. "Proud folks like him don't take too kindly to being humiliated, with being shown front and center that he is, in fact, a coward. It puts a little dent in their pride." He tapped the table. "And besides, what happened to that hunger for some more salmagundi?" Akahana looked down to see another heap of the delectable dish, but after seeing Takahiro's hangdog appearance, that appetite had vanished.

"No thank you." She pushed the plate away. "I'm full."

"Hm. Alright." He took Akahana's plate away and began eating it himself, while Akahana looked at Takahiro. She herself felt a little bit of guilt for unintentionally humiliating him, and she had to make it right. But it was easier said than done. Immediately after breakfast, she hobbled outside to find him, but he wasn't anywhere on board. She went down to the living quarters and knocked on his door.

"Hello?" She knocked again on the door, but there was no answer. "I just want to talk." Still, no response. She sighed, and hobbled back up to see Ryota sitting on the stairwell.

"Leave him alone." He said as he fiddled with his shamisen. "Besides, he deserves it."

Akahana raised an eyebrow. "I thought you liked him."

"That was before you almost died, and all the while, he stood there, not even trying to help." Ryota spat. "I thought he could be better." He strummed a low-sounding note. "Guess I was wrong."

"He was scared!" Akahana said. "I was too. You can't blame him for that."

"Well, I can blame him for not at least not attempting to aid you or the other passengers." Ryota replied. "Even when the captain told him to get up, he kept standing there, frozen by his own self-centered fear." He kept plucking bitter notes. "Like every noble I've known."

Akahana sighed. "Well, if you're not gonna help, then I'll do this by myself." To that, Ryota didn't respond, and Akahana walked up the stairs and past him. Limping, she walked up to the head of the ship, where Stormfeather was steering the wheel, a bottle of rum in his hand.

"I need a key to Takahiro's room." She said, and the captain almost choked on his rum.

"Excuse me, what?" He asked, looking at her incredulously.

"I just want to talk to him." Akahana said.

The captain sighed with relief. "Thank the seas! For a moment, I thought ye needed it for something else..." He winked, and Akahana groaned. "Or are ye gonna do it after your talk?"

"Just give me the key." Akahana said, holding out her hand.

Stormfeather rolled his eyes. "Alright then. I'm only doing this since I owe ye one." He fumbled with a keychain on his hip, and after a few seconds, he pulled one out. "But if he don't want to talk, then stop bothering him."

"Thanks." Akahana grabbed the key and shuffled back to the living quarters, past the pitied look of Ryota. She knocked one last time on the door, hoping for a response before she unlocked it. After a few moments of silence, Akahana pulled out the key and unlocked the door. "Hey, Takahiro, I just want to..." She trailed off as she realized that he wasn't inside.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Ryota spoke from the stairwell. "He left when you were gone."

"Where is he?" Akahana asked.

"I don't know." Akahana brushed past him and hurried up to the deck. Looking around, she saw the flash of blue and green feathers. Was he running away from her? She shambled after him, but the limp in her leg made it hard to follow, and after a while, she gasped for air, leaning on the mast, the sun starting to dip in the sky. She sighed and wiped the sweat off her brow. Ryota walked up to her, the look of "I told you" on his face.

"See? He doesn't want to talk." Ryota said, leaning on the mast as well. "Besides, why do you want to apologize? We'll probably part ways and never see each other." He stated, although there was a slight hint of sadness.

"That may be true." Akahana said, standing up. "But we still have some distance to go, and besides," She looked at Ryota. "I've grown to like him, and I know you do too. You don't like seeing him like that."

Ryota scoffed. "Yeah, yeah whatever." He gave a pitying look, and she shot a look back. Finally, after an intense stare down, Ryota sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Alright, fine, I'll help, but only because I want you to stop tiring yourself." He poked at her leg, which hurt a little. "You need to recover properly, not keep putting that leg to work."

Akahana smiled. "Thanks."

"Like I said, I'm doing this for you, not for him." He reminded her, although his look told a different story. "So how are we gonna catch the prince?"

"Well, I'm not about to make another scene with him and publicly embarrass him, so we have to do it when everyone else is asleep." Akahana said.

"You mean, during the night?" He asked.

"Exactly!" Akahana snapped her fingers. "But how do we coax him out?"

"What about with a note? Like, 'Come and meet me outside in the dark,'" Ryota horrendously mimicked her voice, "'From, your secret admirer.'"

"Hmph." She smiled dryly. "In your wildest dreams. Also, your impersonation of me is really bad."

"Thanks," He grinned. "And besides, how do you know what I dream of?" They both chuckled. "But still, write a note, and instead of putting your name on it, you could put the captain's name."

"No, he's probably not going to want to see the captain." Akahana said, tapping her chin. "After all, he was shouted at by Stormfeather during the battle, so..."

"Well then what about the captain's assistant? That boar?" Ryota suggested. 

"That could work." Akahana pondered. "What would the letter be about, though?"

"Something that'll definitely scare him." Ryota said mischievously. "Like, 'Guess what? You have scurvy now!'" He enunciated in a horrible accent.

"Scurvy it is then." Akahana said. "We'll strike at midnight."

"Got it." Ryota nodded. "But first, let's get some food!" He began walking toward the entrance to the dining hall, and Akahana's own stomach rumbled, exhausted from chasing after Takahiro. As she followed after Ryota, she glimpsed Takahiro at the edges of her sight, but he once more vanished. She narrowed her eyes. She wasn't going to let him wallow in shame.

"Hey! Are you coming?" Ryota called.

"Yes." She called back, and she hobbled after him, taking one last look behind herself before going inside.


	16. Forgiveness

In her room, Akahana drew out a piece of parchment and a bottle of ink, dipping a quill in the black liquid. 

"Hm." She stared at the blank paper, tapping her foot. "What to write, what to write..." She pressed the tip of the quill on the paper. "Dear, Mr. Takahiro? No, too informal. Mr. Kujaku?" She scribbled it down. "I have some news about your overall health, and it is of utmost importance that you come see me outside so that I can tell you that I'm sorry for humiliating you, and I want to apologize-" Akahana paused, realizing what she wrote. She sighed, and crumpled the paper up. "Please see me outside so that I can privately discuss it with you." She murmured as she finished jotting the words down on a new piece of paper. She signed it with the boar's name in the cursive, before sealing it shut.

Quietly, she snuck out of her room, and crept to Ryota's room, softly knocking on his door. In an instant, he opened it, and together, the two silently made their way to Takhiro's room. Akahana gulped, before slipping the letter underneath the door and quickly knocking. Swiftly, the two ran up to the deck, where the nighttime breeze gently chilled Akahana's bones. She hid behind the main mast, while Ryota hid himself near the entrance up to the deck, his entire body pressed against the wall. Soon enough, Akahana could hear a door opening from below deck, and soon enough, she could hear footsteps walking up the stairs. 

"Hello?" Takahiro called out. "Mr. Boartholomew? You said you wanted to talk urgently about something?" Akahana took a deep breath, before stepping out of her hiding place. 

"Hel-" She started, but when seeing her, Takahiro immediately turned around to run, but stopped when seeing Ryota blocking his path. "Hey, wait! I just want to talk!" 

"I don't have anything to say." Takahiro tried darting past Ryota, but the fox stuck out a leg and the peacock tripped.

"Hey!" Takahiro tried getting up, but Ryota firmly placed his foot down on his cloak. "Let go!"

"Not if you're gonna run." Ryota replied. "Besides, I bet you wouldn't want your fancy clothing to get ripped now, would it?" Takahiro growled, and he reached into the folds of his clothes.

"Enough!" Akahana shouted. "Ryota, let him go."

"He's just gonna run away." Ryota argued.

"I will not!" Takahiro exclaimed.

"I just want to talk to you." Akahana said.

"If you do that, then will you leave me alone?' Takahiro asked. She nodded, and after a few moments, he groaned and nodded. "Alright. Now let me go." Ryota scoffed and took his foot off. "So then, what do you want to talk about?" He asked Akahana as he dusted himself off. "

Akahana took a deep breath before responding. "I want to apologize."

"What?" Takahiro was surprised, and fumbled for words. "Why are you apologizing to me?"

"I didn't mean to humiliate you out there." She continued. "You were scared. And I was too, if I'm being honest." She took a step forward. "You don't need to feel ashamed."

"Are you crazy?!" Takahiro blurted. "I'm not ashamed...I just..." He looked away, flabbergasted. 

"What are you then?" Akahana asked. taking another step. 

Takahiro looked away. "A coward." He whispered. 

"What?" 

"A coward." Takahiro repeated. "While all of you were fighting, I was just...standing there. Doing nothing." He continued, his voice cracking. "People could've died- you could've died!" He said, his eyes tearing up. "So you shouldn't be the one apologizing." He murmured. "There, now you got it out of me." Takahiro glared at Akahana, tears streaming down his face. "Now leave me alone." He said, his voice full of resent. Akahana hesitated, before she walked up to Takahiro and enveloped him in a hug. "W-wh-" Takahiro stuttered, taken aback by the embrace.

"You're not a coward." Akahana whispered. Takahiro looked like he was going to push her away, an objection on his lips. However, after a few moments of silence, Takahiro leaned in and wrapped his arms around her, and softly cried. "You're not." She repeated, pulling him tighter. It felt like they were frozen in time, with nothing but the nightly ocean breeze and gentle sobbing being the only sounds. However, it was interrupted by Ryota, who was awkwardly standing around, whistling. 

"What?" Ryota asked when Akahana looked back to him with annoyance in her gaze. "I'm just trying to lighten the mood here." Akahana rolled her eyes and unwrapped herself from Takahiro, before turning to Ryota and extending a hand. "Yeah, as if I'd join." Ryota scoffed. However, after a few seconds, Ryota groaned and rolled his eyes. "Fine! Fine, I'll hug him too if that makes you happy!" He reluctantly walked over, and Takahiro immediately scooped him up, wrapping his arms around him and Akahana. Akahana giggled, and even though Ryota grumbled slightly, she could see his face slowly turning into a smile as Takahiro kept hugging them.

"Alright, alright." Ryota said after a few minutes. "This is nice, but I'm getting a bit tired." He yawned.

"Oh! My apologies." Takahiro let go of Akahana and Ryota, and he sighed, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Thank you for...that experience." He said to Akahana. "But don't tell anyone about this, understand?" Immediately, his demeanor changed back, although there was no real spite or vanity in it as much as before.

"Yeah, we'll definitely won't tell anyone, oh prince of hugs." Ryota bowed mockingly, and Takahiro smirked.

"Well then, I guess that there's nothing else to do." Takahiro said, yawning. "Of all the times we could've have this talk, why did you choose the middle of the night?" He asked. 

Akahana smiled sheepishly. "I was afraid of embarrassing you in front of other people again." Takahiro rolled his eyes.

"Well, maybe next time, you can schedule it a bit earlier. Sleep is important, you know?" He retorted, rubbing his eyes.

Akahana chuckled. "Will do." 

"Welp, I'm off to sweet dreams." Ryota said, stretching. "I'm glad we had this little heart-to-heart, but my brain needs some rest."

"That, I can agree with." Takahiro said, following after him. Akahana began following them, but as they headed down, she heard something. No, someone speaking. Ryota paused as well, his ears perking up, and soon enough, Takahiro.

"Do you hear that?" She asked. Ryota and Takahiro nodded.

"It sounds like its coming from the captain's quarter." He said. "Let's check it out."

"What? No!" Takahiro objected. "It's probably just the captain. And besides, I thought that we were going to sleep."

"We might get in trouble." Akahana added.

"Well, you guys can go if you want." Ryota replied. "Besides, what's a little eavesdropping going to cause? C'mon!" He crept towards the captain's quarters, and even though Akahana agreed with Takahiro, she reluctantly followed, Takahiro trailing behind as well. Tiptoeing closer, the three pressed their ears against the door to the captain's quarter, listening to the conversation that was happening inside.

"...And that's about everyone that we've evaluated." Came a gruntled voice, which Akahana identified as the boar. "So far, most of these passengers are good fighters, so he'll be satisfied."

"What about the others?" The voice of Stormfeather floated from inside.

"The minority of them would be good as..." The boar murmured, and Akahana couldn't make out what he said. "That raccoon kid, Koji, would be good for a new recruit."

"What are they talking about?" Ryota asked.

"No idea." She whispered back.

"Shh!" Takahiro hushed them.

"What about the girl? That Akahana?" Stormfeather asked.

"Oh, she'll be an excellent addition!" The boar replied excitedly. "He'll want a fighter like her. After taking down that Alpha, she was immediately added to the list!"

"Huh." Stormfeather seemed to be less enthusiastic about the news, and the boar sighed.

"Captain, we've already talked about this. She's just another passenger-"

"She saved me life!" The captain argued back. "A life debt is not something a pirate forgets!" He sighed and a loud clink, like a bottle slamming down on a table came from inside. "Now get out of my sight, Boartholomew. We'll talk 'bout this later."

"But-"

"Get out!" The captain yelled. "Or maybe I have to tell ye boss that ye had a little accident on the way here." A uncomfortable silence followed, and Akahana held her breath, waiting for a response. 

Then, Boartholomew replied quietly. "Yes, captain." The sound of footsteps approaching the door came, and the three scrambled to hide as the boar exited the captain's quarters, walking back down to the passenger quarters. Akahana never heard Stormfeather sound so angry before, and numerous questions circled in her head. What had they been talking about? What did they mean by Koji being fit for new recruit? New recruit for what? And why was Stormfeather quick to anger when she was mentioned? She didn't have time to think of answers, as she was grabbed by Ryota, who had an equally confused and scared look on his face.

"Let's go." Ryota whispered quickly, and Akahana nodded, the three of them hurrying back down to their rooms as quietly as they could. She swiftly entered her room, slamming the door shut, gasping for air. She stumbled towards her cot, sweating profusely as she laid down, her heart hammering as she tried to whisk herself to sleep, her mind trying to slow down. Eventually, she did manage to fall into slumber, but even then, she could feel her heart beating. Beating with fear.


	17. Bittersweet Icebreaker

Akahana shivered, wrapping her coat tighter around her. The cold bitter wind bit her face as she stood near the railings, overlooking the frozen sea. The frost and snow that had accumulated on deck wasn't helping either. After making it past the strait and a week later the ship had finally made its way into the borders of the Svellands. The cold was more frigid and raw than the winters she had spent frolicking in the snow around her home, with Twig and Isamu and her mother. She sighed, before rubbing her hands. There was no merit in reminiscing.

Not many people were outside, as many preferred to stay inside their rooms than to face the numbing breeze. However, a few were a bit more positive, Koji and Ryota the most. The two made little snowmen from the snow that had gathered up on the ship, and Ryota continued to sing and strum his shamisen, accompanied by Takahiro, who would applaud after every performance. Despite the droll attitudes, they and Akahana had something troubling their minds regarding the conversation that they had eavesdropped on. They had gathered in Akahana's room to discuss it, to make sure that no one else, especially any of the crewmates, would hear about it. In there, they debated over theories and speculations regarding what had been said that night, ranging from the logical, to the completely crazy.

"Think about it," Ryota said, Akahana and Takahiro listening as he paced back and forth around the room. "What if they were just talking about farming?"

"What makes you think that's what they were talking about?" Akahana asked, exasperated.

"If you think about it, it would make sense." He continued on. "He did say that the minority of our fellow passengers would be good for something, and they talked about a list, which I'm assuming has all of the people on this ship who can fight. And, since the Svellands is not the best place for farming, with all the monsters and the cold, what would be needed?" He turned to them, eagerly awaiting an answer.

"I'm not following." Takahiro murmured. 

"Warriors!" Ryota exclaimed. "People who can keep watch over the farmers while they do their thing and help defend the crops from being eaten or destroyed! And Koji would be good for a new recruit, as he's still young, and can be good for teaching how to grow stuff!" He finished, looking at Akahana and Takahiro. "Makes perfect sense!"

Takahiro rolled his eyes. "Well, that was a brain-numbingly bad theory." He muttered.

Akahana sighed. "That can't be it, Ryota. They wouldn't be staying that late up just to talk about farming of all things while everyone else was asleep. It was something serious."

"Well, not everyone." Ryota remarked. 

Akahana groaned. "You know what I mean." She looked out of the window. "Something fishy's going on."

"Agreed." Takahiro said. "We should stay on guard."

Ryota chuckled. "Alright, alright. Also, speaking of fish," His stomach grumbled. "We're almost late for breakfast!" He pushed open the door, and Akahana exchanged a glance with Takahiro, before the two of them followed after him. The wind was a bit more harsher today, and it felt like an eternity before they reached the other side, and Ryota flung open the door into the dining hall.

"Close the door!" Came a voice. "We're going to freeze to death!" Akahana slammed the door behind her, shutting out the cold. The three soon enough found a few seats unoccupied, and they sat down, where after a few moments, plates full of roasted fish and lentils were served to the three.

"Finally!" Ryota grabbed a spoonful and bit straight down. "Mm! Tis ish pretty good!" He mumbled, his mouth full, and Akahana giggled. 

Takahiro scoffed. "At least use the napkins, you neanderthal," He softly scorned as he elegantly picked at his plate. Akahana peered over to the head of the table, where Stormfeather sat, moody and absent from the feasting and merriment, a half-empty bottle of beer in his hand. When he noticed her looking, he shifted his hat over his eyes, and looked the other way.

"Hm." Takahiro peered over as well. "He seems to be different today." He said as he chewed another piece of fish. "Usually, he's loud and obnoxious, but now," He swallowed and took another glance. "He's quiet. Which, might be a good thing, as now all our eardrums can take a break from his noisiness." He chuckled.

Ryota snorted. "That's actually what I thought of when you were all angsty. I thought, 'Finally, he managed to shut up for once in his life!'" Ryota chuckled nervously. "No offense, though. You're a pretty nice guy now, and we've gotten along pretty well now...right?" 

To Akahana's suprise, Takahiro chuckled. "Yes. It actually might've been the first time I didn't talk." He sighed. "Back then, I always kept on blabbering about the most stupidest things and demanding practically everything." He picked at his plate. "My parents had always obliged, but as time grew on, they became annoyed, and soon enough, I'm here. On a ship to a land I've only seen through pictures." He finished.

"Well, that's the main way you hear about it. The Svellands, I mean." Ryota said. "But why choose to come a place that doesn't have too much greenery in the scenery?" He asked.

"Well...it's because my father has a private house there." Takahiro admitted sheepishly. "Along with a...stash of gold." He flushed an embarrassed red. "It was the only place to go where I didn't need to find work to sustain myself..." A silence followed, and Takahiro looked down at his feet, clearly abashed. 

"Huh." Ryota leaned forward. "If that's the case, how much?"

"What?" Takahiro asked.

"How much money's in the stash?" Ryota asked again, his eyes twinkling. "If it's a lot, then you were smart to go to the Svellands." He winked.

Takahiro stuttered. "A-about a million yen." Ryota nearly gagged on his food and Akahana gave a look of amazement. "Although in the Svellands, it's almost eighty thousand krone, which is the currency there so-"

"A million?!" Ryota exclaimed. "That's a metric butt-ton!" 

"I'm also surprised." Akahana said. "How rich is your family?"

"Well, they are sort of, one of the richest nobles in Japan." Takahiro said. "And they have been almost across the world, so..." 

Ryota cleared his throat. "So if the stash is about a million, then you wouldn't mind if you could share, would you?" He asked, a glimmer of avarice in his eyes. 

"I guess I could spare some..." Takahiro murmured, before shaking his head. "But enough about that. I want to know why you two are going to the Svellands." He looked to Ryota. 

"Oh, boy..." Ryota leaned back in his seat, tipping it slightly. "Where to start...Well, I only know about this place from my ma."

"Oh?" Akahana said. "How so?"

"My ma was a musician for this opera company, and she always went on tours to other lands, where she would play her kugo. She'd tell tales of the Svellands; frozen and desolate, yet, brimming with warmth and life by it's people." He continued. "She taught me how to play my shamisen." He sighed. "I miss her."

"What happened to her?" Akahana asked. "If you don't mind me asking." Ryota didn't respond for a moment, but then he spoke.

"She got sick." He explained sadly. "After returning from one of her tours, she got this disease that no doctor could heal, and soon enough she..." He stopped, tears beginning to form near his eyes, which he wiped away. "Before she...passed, she wanted me to go to the Svellands. She never gave a reason, but it was her last wish." He sniffled. Takahiro gently patted him on the back, and he snuffled a bit before he brushed away his tears and sighed. "So that's why I'm here. Now," He turned to Akahana. "Why did you decide to come to the Svellands?" He asked.

Akahana blushed awkardly. "I was inspired by a book my mother used to read to me every night." She sheepishly admitted. "There was a tale of this Svellish hero named Brunhilde, how mighty and strong she was. And since there aren't any restrictions for who can and can't be a hero there, I decided to go to the Svellands."

"That's a solid reason." Ryota said. "But does your ma know you're halfway across the world right now?" He asked.

"...Yes." Akahana replied as she picked at her plate. "In a way."

"What do you mean?" Takahiro asked. 

"It's...complicated." Akahana answered. "I just know that she's watching over me, wherever she is." 

"Oh..." Ryota said, the realization hitting him. "I'm sorry for your loss." 

"Same here." Takahiro murmured in consolation, and he wrapped an arm around Akahana's shoulder Ryota chuckled dryly. "I guess that's one more thing we have in common." He remarked, and Akahana smiled bitterly. "A desire for heroics, and dead mothers."

She chuckled. "I guess so."

"I'm not so sure about those two parts, but there are other things we have in common." Takahiro added, and the three of them shared a heartfelt laugh.


	18. Snowball Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Just a little fun chapter I had in mind. Enjoy!)

Akahana rested her hands on the railing, gazing at the iceberg infested waters as the ship sailed by. With each day that passed by, it temperature growing colder and colder as they grew closer to the Svellands. It was not only the climate that had begun to decrease in warmth, but so had the passenger's own spirits and morale. Most had begun to stay inside, only coming out for food, and even if it was a good day outside, only a few would trickle out of their rooms. The entire ship started to feel empty, and it made her feel sad.

"What are you looking at?" Came a perky voice from beside her, and she turned to see Ryota. Thankfully the chill hadn't tampered with his cheerful attitude. 

"Nothing much." She replied. "Just icebergs." She sighed. "Where's Takahiro?" She asked, looking for the peacock.

"He's other there." Ryota said, pointing behind him and at Takahiro, who stood on the other side. "He claims that the other side of the ship has more warmth, even though the sun's in the middle of the sky right now." They both chuckled. "Although he's acting like everyone else today. Boring."

Akahana nodded. "It is quite quiet." She remarked. "Like the day before. And the day before that as well."

"No kidding." Ryota said, his fingers tapping the wooden railings. "It's weird, with not many people on deck except the crew members. And even they don't make anything more lively, like they did before." He groaned. "It's like the fun's gotten sucked out of everyone."

"Definitely." Akahana murmured, looking towards the head of the ship, where Stormfeather was steering the vessel, a half-empty bottle of beer in his hands as he slouched. It seemed that even the miasma of boredom had gotten to the rambunctious rapscallion, as instead of standing up straight and looking at the horizon with gleaming eyes, his stare was filled with fatigue, as if he was tired of piloting the ship. "But what can we do about it?" She said, turning back to gazing at the icy waters. Ryota narrowed his eyes in concentration, humming a little tune as he too stared at the frozen sea, his mind working something out. Suddenly, they lit up with an idea, and he grinned mischievously.

"I have an idea." He said, a hint of mischief in his voice, and Akahana could see the glimmer of playfulness in his eyes.

"Oh? What is it?" Akahana asked, trying to figure out what the fox had in store. 

"Just keep looking where you're looking, and you'll know it when it hits you." He turned around and began walking away from Akahana, who kept gazing out, waiting for the cue. She could hear him talking to Koji behind her back, and she tapped her feet, still waiting for what "it" was.

Suddenly, out of the blue, something soft but cold hit her in the face, and white powder exploded all over her face. Wiping the snow off her face, she turned and saw Ryota and Koji, one looking astonished, the other a smirk on his face as he beckoned her. Realizing what he was referring to, Akahana smiled menacingly as she picked up a handful of snow and molded into a ball. Then in an instant, she whipped it at Ryota, knocking him backwards. Koji laughed, but then he was pelted with one too. Ryota laughed and got up, making another snowball.

"You want a snowball fight? I'll give you a fight!" He yelled as he threw one at Akahana, which she dodged, laughing.

"Well you have to try harder!" She shouted as she rolled across the deck, avoiding fire. She hastily made a snowball and threw it at Ryota, who dodged. Unfortunately, it sped past him and accidentally hit Takahiro, which startled the prince. 

"What the-" He yelped. "Who did that?!" He asked angrily. Ryota pointed to Akahana, and Takahiro's narrowed his eyes. "You almost ruined my head feathers!" He grasped a chunk of snow with his claws and tossed it straight at Akahana, but it unintentionally slammed right into Ryota. "Oh, I'm sor-" Takahiro was cut off by a snowball that got chucked by Ryota in retaliation right in his face. Akahana burst into laughter, as the two got up.

"Seems that your feathers got ruffled, your majesty," Ryota teased. "How's that expensive coat and feathers dealing with the snow?" Takahiro wiped the snow off his face, and he smiled.

"Alright then. Let's see how you deal when I pelt you!" He flipped backwards and began hurling snow at Ryota, striking Akahana and the Koji at the same time.

"Hey!" Akahana tossed a snowball at Takahiro. "You're hitting me!" She laughed as snow flew around the deck, their laughter filling the deck. The few passengers that were on board slowly joined the fight, and those inside were drawn out by laughter, curious to see what they were giggling and chortling. Even the crewmates It seemed that everyone was enjoying the snowball fight, except Stormfeather, who seemed to be trying to ignore the fight happening on deck, his grip on the wheel getting tighter as the snowball fight continued. Akahana saw him whisper to the boar, and he descended down the steps, trying to stop the friendly brawl, but to no avail. "Can you please go back inside your rooms-Agh!" He was pelted by snowballs, and Akahana could see Stormfeather chugging more of the bottle, and when it ran out, he tossed it overboard, and after a few more minutes, he slammed his fist on the wheel and he turned, shouting.

"Oi! Stop tossin' snow around and laughin' like a gaggle of buffoons and go back to yer rooms!" He yelled, his face fuming." "Now!" He commanded. Everyone sighed, dropping their snowballs that splatted on the ground, but Akahana picked up one last chunk of snow, and just as Stormfeather turned his back, she lobbed it at him. Powder exploded all over the back of his head, and everyone stared in shock, eyes on her.

The captain turned around, his eyes blazing. "Who did that?" He asked in a low voice. Nobody answered, but Akahana stepped forward.

"I did." She replied. "And besides, what's the matter with some fun? We could all use one, right?" Stormfeather was about o say something, but then he paused, looking at Akahana with an indescribable look in his eyes. The boar shouldered his way to the front and stood beside Akahana.

"No, everyone, let's go back inside! The captain orders it!" He looked to the captain for some help. Stormfeather was silent for a while, as he scratched his chin, pondering. Suddenly, a grin broke over his face.

"So, that's how you'll be, eh beauty?" He asked. "Then reap what ye sowed!" In a flash, he conjured up a snowball and tossed it straight at Akahana. In a matter of no time, the deck was once more alive with laughter and flying snow.

Akahana fell over as she was struck, getting up quickly to run to cover. Koji sat on Ryota's shoulders and they made a deadly duo; Koji rapidly chucking snowballs everywhere as Ryota kept them moving, too fast to be hit. Takahiro hid behind the freshly-made impromptu snow walls, sniping at the other passengers and ducking in time to avoid being pelted. Stormfeather weaved his way around the battle, dodging snowballs while firing back, avoiding all of the icy projectiles.

Akahana scooped up some snow and threw it at him, and he effortlessly dodged her projectile. He grinned and tossed one at her, which missed her by an inch. In a quick counterattack, she grasped a piece of snow and twirling around in the air, she hurled it at Stormfeather, and despite his best attempt to avoid it, it struck him square in the face.

"Got you!" She exclaimed, and Stormfeather snorted, wiping the snow out of his face. 

"Nice shot, beauty," The captain remarked as Akahana offered a hand up, which he clasped. "Ye might make a good marksman, if ye tried."

"Maybe I will in the future." She replied. "Or if someone teaches me how to."

"Is that an offer?" Stormfeather asked, his eyes gleaning.

"Maybe." She smirked. "Besides, I don't think I'll find a better teacher in Svellands, am I right?" To that, Stormfeather's face suddenly changed from amused to worried. 

"Haha, yeah..." He trailed off slightly, before he shook his head. "How's about we get back to the fight?" He gestured, all trace of nervousness seemingly vanishing, as if it was a trick of the midday light. Akahana hesitantly nodded, before she was suddenly hit by a snowball and the two of them were plunged back into the snowball fight, and Akahana almost forgot about the captain's strange behaviour as she pelted and was pelted with snow.


	19. A Different Ending

Akahana drank from a steaming mug of hot chocolate, something that she never knew existed, but after taking the tiniest sip, she knew that she couldn't have enough of it, and she continued to gulp it down.

"Hey, don't go drinking all of it beauty," The captain chided lightly as he guzzled down a bottle of beer. "The others need it too."

She wiped her mouth. "Sorry, but it's really good!" She licked her lips. Outside, a blizzard raged on, which caused everyone to hunker down in the mess hall, where warm meals and beverages were provided, as they waited out the icy storm.

The captain chuckled. "True. Made from some of the finest cocoa beans." He leaned back and sighed contentedly. Akahana gazed around the hall, the lanterns illuminating the smiling faces of practically everyone. Ryota was completely devouring a steak as Takahiro watched in both horror and intrigue. Koji pretended that his food was a monster, and played around with it, much to his mother's disapproval. 

The captain suddenly sat up, a bright spark in his eyes. "Ye know what this calls for?" He clapped his hands and alerted everyone. "A story!"

"Story?" Koji asked excitedly. Soon enough, everyone in the hall was settled around the captain, eagerly awaiting for the captain tell the tale. He chuckled and motioned woth his hands for everyone to quiet down. They did, and Akahana could faintly hear the cold winds raging on outside.

"Alrighty, alrighty," He sat back down. "Since all of ye want one so badly, I can't refuse. Now listen close," His voice lowered, and if on cue, the lamps grew a bit dimmer, darkening the edges of the hall. "The Svellands have legends and myths of many heroes and villains, some a bit truer than others. But this is a personal favorite of mine. This is the legend of a warrior named Brunhilde." Akahana's ears perked up, and she leaned forward, eager to hear the familiar story of the Valkyrie warrior that had inspired her to travel to the Svellands.

_It was many a year ago in the Svellands, where kings and queens waged war against one another, for power, for domain, for glory. They say that the Valkyries, warrior women that were chosen by the ruler god Odin, were often used to settle these wars between men, as they were told which side to support by Odin himself. Even if one side seemed to be more honorous, or that the other side was not inherently evil, it did not matter, as who Odin favors is the one who is in the right._

_Yet, one of these battle maidens refused to carry out the task at hand. This disobedient lass was none other than Brunhilde, and she did not support the king whom Odin favored over the other. In anger, Odin casted her into a deep slumber, surrounded by a ring of flames and a ring of shields, and the only way for her to avoid the oblivion of sleep was if she married. Ye see, marrying for a Valkyrie was like being chained; unable to fight, and she would be chained to her husband till death claimed her. But she refused, vowing that she would never marry unless a man with no fear came forth. And she was casted into the black void of rest._

Akahana tilted her eard slightly, for her mother never spoke of the ring of shields, but she listened, eager for what happened next, despite her knowing the story like the back of her paw. The other passengers were also listening attentively, their ears slightly perking higher as they watched every word with anticipation.

_But thankfully, her vow would come true. One day, someone came for her. A hero, a warrior, his name was Sigurd. He had been searching for Brunhilde, as she was foretold to help Sigurd in attaining the power of the runes, powerful magic. And as his hawk peered through the tower she was hidden within, he was enraptured by her. And with nothing but determination to save her, he leapt through the flame with no fear, the mad lad! And ye bet that Brunhilde was grateful._

_As was foretold, Brunhilde taught him how to access the runes, while imparting prophecies and wisdom. Soon enough, they had to split apart, Sigurd continuing with his journeys, and Brunhilde awaiting his return in her tower, as she couldn't leave the ring of fire unless she married. So she and Sigurd vowed that after his adventures, he'd return and marry her. But fate had some twisted ideas for them._

_On his travels, Sigurd met a lass named Gudrun, who fell quite hard for him, and as he left, she wished that they could marry. Yet, after his departure, she began seeing foreboding dreams and visions, which were cryptic and unnerving. Hearing about the wise Brunhilde in Heimer, she went there, and asked for Brunhilde's assistance in untangling her dreams. Brunhilde agreed to help her, and once she did, she saw a lifetime of misfortune that would fall upon Gudrun. Specifically, one part; the one she loved would return back to his wife, and she would never recover from it. Appalled by her future, Gudrun decided that she prevent this tragic fate._

_Sigurd, who was now returning back to Heimir to marry Brunhilde, passed through Gudrun's hometown, and Gudrun gifted him a potion, claiming that it would make him even more fair and handsome for his wife-to-be. He took it, but as he guzzled it down, he slowly forgot about Brunhilde and his promise, and when he finished drinking, he forgot that she even existed. Gudrun asked for his hand, which he obliged, and they married, all the while Brunhilde was still trapped in her tower._

_But someone else had an eye for her, and that was Gudrun's brother Gunnar, who was enchanted by the fallen Valkyrie, and he talked to Sigurd to help him. Remember, Sigurd had no memory of Brunhilde, and after a short while, he agreed to help him. But there was a problem; the only way to wed Brunhilde's hand was to cross through the flaming wall without fear, and Gunnar didn't have the guts to do it. But fortunately, or unfortunately, Sigurd's runes allowed him to shapeshift into Gunnar, and he unknowingly traversed the flames for the second time. Brunhilde, who had been waiting on Sigurd for a long time, was intrigued by this new man, who wanted to be betrothed to her immediately, which would allow her to be free._

_She was reluctant, but Sigurd, disguised as Gunnar, reminded her of her oath of marrying the man who traversed the fire, and she took his request. The fire that had encircled her had finally gone out, and she was free. As they laid on their wedding bed, Sigurd slowly switched places between him and Gunnar, and soon, the deed had been done. But the deceit would soon be uncovered by Brunhilde, and lemme tell ye, what happens next was disastrously dark._

_One day, Gudrun and Brunhilde were bathing themselves near a river, and they were squabbling about who should use the water. Brunhilde says that her husband is more important and more brave than hers. Gudrun fires back by revealing that it was Sigurd in disguise, and that he forgot all about her and their vow. She then presents a ring, which Brunhilde remembered with vivid despair, as it was the ring she gave to Sigurd before they parted._

Akahana narrowed her eyes in confusion. This was not the way the story should go. Where were the tests that Brunhilde gave to Gunnar? Or the drama between Sigurd and Gunnar?

_Full of pain, she retreated to Gunnar's chamber, and she commanded to him to kill Sigurd, something he tried to talk her out of, but it was no use. To make things even worse, Sigurd approached her and offered to leave Gudrun and remarry her. Yet it was too late. And soon, one night, Gunnar snuck behind Sigurd who was returning from hunting, and with a regretful stab of his sword, ended Sigurd's life. When Sigurd did not return after a few days, Gudrun went to look for him, and stumbled upon his body. Brunhilde was ecstatic to hear Gudrun's wails of lament, but she herself was also stricken with grief and guilt. It seems that the guilt was too much for her to bear, and just a day before the funeral of dear ol' Sigurd, Brunhilde took a blade, and-_

The captain thrusted an imaginary knife into his stomach, and imitated the sound of gagging. "Buried it into her chest." The raccoon mother covered Koji's eyes and ears, and a collective gasp echoed throughout the hall. Akahana widened her eyes in shock, as the captain took another swig of his bottle. "And that's how her story ends." He said casually.

"Wait, just like that?" Ryota asked in disbelief. "There's gotta be more!"

"Yes, what happened to her after?" Takahiro inquired, and soon the entire hall was abuzz with the question.

"Alright, alright!" The captain raised his voice and everyone quieted down. "Well, I'm not sure if this is how she went out, but when me was in the Svellands, some folk spoke of this little epilogue." He sat back down and sighed. "It doesn't change her fate. She still ends up dying, but not before she manages to foretell the future to Gunnar. And then she's burned on a funeral pyre with Sigurd. The end." He clapped his hands and stood up, much to the appalled faces of the audience. "Also, don't know if ye mateys realized this, but the blizzard's over!"

"Really?" Koji asked, and Akahana gazed up at the small circular windows, and sunlight was beaming through the glass, illuminating the dark corners of the hall. Soon enough, the passengers began to file out and return back to their quarters as the crew cleaned up the leftover dishes and mugs. Akahana approached the captain who seemed to be arguing with the boar, and when he saw her, the captain shooed away the boar and turned to her.

"What is it, beauty?" He asked.

"Well, about the story that you told us." She said, "Is that really how it ends? My mother told me a very different version of the story. About how Brunhilde tested Gunnar to see if he was truly strong, and that Gunnar and Sigurd argued over each other since they were deceiving her."

The captain chuckled dryly. "Well, Akahana darling, I dunno what fairytale hocus pocus ye mommy told ye, but real life ain't like that." He took another swig from his bottle. "I can confirm from me time in the Svellands, the locals spoke highly of this tale. Don't know what your momma was going on about, but that's not how the story goes." He sighed and wiped the booze from his beak. "To each their own, I guess." He walked past her and out to the deck, leaving her to ponder in the dining hall.


	20. Future Plans

Akahana stood at the head of the ship, looking to the frozen horizon, her excitement bubbling. Finally, after many weeks at sea, the ship had reached the icy border of the Svellands, and that it would only take a few more minutes to reach land. The rest of the passengers aboard the boat had the same look in their eyes, buzzing with enthusiasm, as they were almost at the finish line. She stood at the head of the ship, eagerly gazing at the horizon that was clouded by frozen mist, waiting for any sign of land.

"Well, this is exhilarating." Takahiro remarked as he stood next to her. "We're actually almost there."

"No kidding." Ryota stretched and rested his hands on the railing. "It seems like we've been waiting forever, but at the same time," He looked up to the sails blowing in the snowy wind. "I feel like I'm gonna miss this place. The ship, I mean."

"Why?" Akahana asked, cocking her head to the side. "We're about to start a brand new life, in a place where nobody knows who you are." She turned back to the snowy horizon. "I, for one, can't wait." She said, her spine shivering with exhilaration.

"Hm." Ryota sat up on the railing and dangled his legs. "What's the first thing you guys are gonna do when we reach the harbor?" He asked.

"Well, the first thing that I'm doing is going to my father's private house and immediately getting a warm bath." Takahiro shivered. "I'm not sure how I managed to survive with just a bucket of water per day, but I swear that I'm never going through that again." 

Akahana chuckled. "I might look for a job, mostly one that involves hero work. But I have to find someplace to live first before I do that."

At the mention of lodging, Ryota's eyes lowered, and he sighed despondently.

"What's wrong?" Akahana asked.

"Well, the thing is, I'm...a bit broke." Ryota admitted, abashed. "Most of my money went to paying for this trip, and I forgot...to save some..." He murmured, ashamed.

"Hmm..." Takahiro scratched his chin, pondering. "Well, if you don't have money, then..." He hesitated, but he pressed on. "What if I allow you to stay at my father's private house? You'll be able to stay there while you get a job and make your own money." He proposed.

"What?" Ryota looked up, surprised. "You'd do that?"

Takahiro smirked. "Yes. Unless you don't want it, then-"

"No! I mean, yeah I want it!" Ryota fumbled for words. "It's just- well, I can't believe it! I never thought that you would be the one to offer something like that."

"Well, you should know by now that I'm not the same 'prince' that you met on that boat a few weeks ago." Takahiro retorted, but he seemed genuinely happy to help out Ryota. The overjoyed fox leapt off the railing and hugged Takahiro, causing the two to fall backward from the force. Akahana laughed as Takahiro struggled to get up and wrangle himself out of Ryota's bearhug. Suddenly, an idea popped in her head.

"Do you think that I can join as well?" Akahana asked. "I can help with the rent, and we can all live together while doing hero work."

"Hm. That's not a bad idea," Takahiro said, as he stood up and dusted the snow off his cloak. "We could be like a team, working together and living together. And don't worry about the rent." He assured Akahana. "There's enough money to last us a lifetime.

"Yeah! That's an amazing idea!" Ryota exclaimed. "What should our team name be though? Should be something that sounds cool, or something heroic?"

Akahana looked back to the frosty horizon. "Let's not worry about that now." She chuckled. "Maybe when we get there, we can think of a name."

"Besides, there's a lot of other things worth exploring in the Svellands." Takahiro said, "The culture, the language, the people. And how could I forget the butter cookies and cobbler?" He sighed wistfully as he gazed at the misty distance. "I practically can't wait."

"Butter cookies eh?" Ryota asked, and he licked his lips in anticipation. "And cobbler? Now you got me excited too!" 

Akahana giggled. "Well, now that you've given us those ideas, now there's a lot more stuff we got to do when we get there." She said, amused.

"Speaking of getting there," Takahiro turned to Stormfeather, who had been quiet for a while as he dispassionately steered the ship. "How much longer are we getting there?" The captain didn't respond, seeming to be lost in thought. Takahiro tried again. "Captain?"

"Oh- uh, what- what are yer talking about?" He asked, a little dazed.

"Are we getting closer to the Svellands?" Akahana restated the question. At that, the captain didn't answer, before muttering.

"Just a bit longer..." He unenthusiastically responded, and what Akahana saw what she thought was a glimmer of panic in his eyes, but it vanished within a moment, almost like it was a trick of the light.

"What's wrong captain?" Ryota asked teasingly. "Are you gonna miss us?" Stormfeather didn't reply instantly, as it seemed as if he was carefully deciding what to say to Ryota. Finally, he answered.

"Yes." He said. "By far, ye are the best batch of passengers that me have had in a long time." He turned back to steering while still talking. "I'm gonna miss you lads."

"So you _do_ care!" Ryota gasped. "Oh, captain, ya big softie!" He jokingly said.

"Yeah, yeah..." The captain mumbled. Suddenly, something on the horizon drew his attention, and Akahana turned to see what it was. There, after such a long time at sea, was the first bit of land that was appearing on the bleak horizon.

"LAND HO!" Shouted a voice from the crow's nest high above, and the excited clamor of the passengers could be heard.

"Woohoo!" Ryota cheered. "We're here! We're finally here!"

"Finally," Takahiro said in a exasperated tone, but he couldn't contain the glee in his voice. Akahana looked to the appearing landscape, the Svellands. She grinned enthusiastically. But it faltered a little when she turned around and saw the captain. His gaze was grim and he glared at the approaching frozen islands. He let go of the wheel and shouted something to the crew. However, Akahana was too occupied to ponder about the captain's mood, as Ryota embraced her and Takahiro in celebration. 

"New life, here we come!" He whooped and Akahana couldn't help herself from rejoicing along with him as well with a hearty shout, and Takahiro smiled as the two of them cheered.


	21. The King

Akahana rapidly tapped her foot on the deck, growing a little impatient as the ship slowly continued towards the harbor, the thick mist obscuring her view. All of the passengers were grouped together on the deck, as to prepare for docking, eager murmuring bouncing around them. Ryota and Takahiro stood next to her, both equally excited but also restless as her.

"Hey captain!" Ryota called. "Are we there yet?" Stormfeather didn't respond, and he yelled a command to another one of his crew members. "Ugh..." Ryota groaned. "We're so close!"

"Just wait a little bit." Takahiro murmured, but she could hear the agitation in his voice. "We have to dock first before we can step on land."

"Well, no duh!" Ryota let out a frustrated sigh. "I just wish it would dock faster." Akahana nodded in agreement. However, something caught her attention, and as she took a deep inhale, she could define an odd scent that stood out from the smell of the cold and frosty wind.

"Hey," She said. "Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?" Takahiro asked. Ryota sniffed the air and looked to her, concern in his eyes.

"The wind, it smells like smoke. Like a fire burning." Ryota described. "That's...a little weird."

"Well, it could be the houses in here." Takahiro suggested. "They let their smoke from fires come out of chimneys, so that it doesn't build up in their homes." He looked to the sky. "It fades in with the wind, so what you're smelling is just a faint whiff." He explained assuredly.

"But, it's more than just a little." Ryota said. "How to describe it...It's a lot more concentrated."

Akahana nodded. "It's like...multiple fires burning all at once." She explained. "Although it might just be that my nose is paranoid." She joked. The three shared an uneasy chuckle, as the fact that the smell of sulfur and ash was prevalent in such a cold land was peculiar and concerning...

Suddenly, the ship lurched forward, almost causing everyone on the deck to fall over. Akahana almost stumbled, and as she got up, she was suddenly hit with a much stronger stench of smoke, and as she squinted forward, trying to see past the thick haze, she saw the dock. Or what was left of it. Instead of a bustling harbor filled with people, there was nothing but ruin and flames, as stalls and stands lay broken or burnt. Ashes flew through the air like snowflakes, and from the ship, she could see people, but they were lying on the ground, pools of red surrounding their limp bodies. 

"What the..." Akahana's hands flew to her mouth, as she gazed at the carnage that lay before her.

"What happened here?" Ryota managed to get a question out from his baffled state, but none of the passengers had an answer.

"It looks like a battle took place here..." Takahiro murmured. "Hey, captain, what-" Suddenly, Akahana felt something tightly wrap around her wrists, and she was thrusted onto the ground, with no time to utter any cry of surprise. Immediately after, she could hear Ryota and Takahiro also being shoved down, and shouts of alarm and distress rang out from behind her. Looking through the corners of her eyes, she could see that other passengers were also bound and captured, primarily the fighters of the group, while those who weren't watched, terrified as the crew members began lifting the constrained off the ground.

"H-Hey!" Ryota shouted. "What are you guys doing?!" He tried to wiggle his way out, but was yanked upwards and was forced to get up. Akahana felt someone gripping the rope that bound her wrists and she was pulled off the ground, the tip of a sword pressing against her back.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Takahiro yelled as he was yanked upwards and forced to walk off the ship and onto the dock, the other passengers forced to follow. Akahana looked up to the head of the ship, where Stormfeather watched, an ashamed grimace on his face, and he looked away ever so quickly when they made brief eye contact, the guilt multiplied in his eyes.

"Go on, move it!" Her captor pushed her forward, the tip of the sword poking her in the back. Akahana reluctantly walked off the deck, stepping on land. The passengers were lead through the destroyed harbor, fires and rubble everywhere. As they continued, Akahana risked looking backwards, and was struck by the hilt of the sword handle, and she stumbled.

"Get up." A voice grunted, and Akahana was yanked up, and once more pushed forward. "Don't look back." The voice commanded, and Akahana gritted her teeth as she continued. As they trotted, Akahana looked down at the snowy ground, lost in furious thought. How could Stormfeather betray them to these people? And who were they? And where were they being taken to? Suddenly, Akahana's foot bumped into something, and when she looked down, Akahana was struck by horror as she realized what she touched was none other than a body, a pool of crimson surrounding it.

"Oi!" The crewmate behind her shoved her, and she tripped over the body, a bit of the blood staining her clothing. Akahana strained to look up, but when she did, an even more revulsive sight awaited her. Bodies. Bodies everywhere, and so much more. From behind, she could hear the other passengers gasping and screaming at the grim visage, and Akahana felt sick to her stomach. "Get up!" She was pulled up and she stumbled forward, wincing at the bruise that was pulsing on the side of her head from the sword hilt. She pushed forward, carefully stepping over the bodies and trying not to gag. Unlike the bodies in the harbor, these ones had armor on, and weapons were scattered amidst the ice and blood. After a few more minutes of traversing what seemed like an eternity across the battlefield, Akahana saw something in the misty distance. A campfire, surrounded by many cloaked figures, a small tent behind them. As they approached, the hooded people turned to face them.

"Well, well, well," Came one of the hooded figures, and Akahana was yanked backwards, forcing her to stop. "We didn't think you'd make it." Stormfeather stepped forward, trying to avoid eye contact with any of the passengers. And although he was facing away from her, Akahana continued to glare at him.

"Who'd ye think I am?" Stormfeather replied coldly, and the figure smirked. "Where's the King?" The captain asked.

"Follow us." The hooded figure snapped his fingers, and the passengers were on the move once more. Climbing up the hill, Akahana's breath caught in her throat as she gazed upon the horizon. Thousands of more tents were sprawled across the area, and around them were the ruins of the town that was located near the harbor. Amidst the smaller tents, there was one that was massive and stood out from the rest. Akahana looked around the encampment, which smelled of smoke and reeked of death. The people inhabiting the tents wore no hoods, and Akahana could see them. Scars, crooked teeth, and the stench of cigars and rum told her that these were pirates. But what were pirates doing here? Were they Stormfeather's? Or were they this so-called King's army? Hundreds of questions flowed through her head as they approached the large tent, its shadow towering over her and the passengers.

The cloaked figure leading them pulled apart the entrance and held it open as the passengers were pushed forward into the tent. Akahana entered first, and was immediately hit by a blast of heat, the clamor of multiple voices, and a bright orange light. As she adjusted to the brightness, she looked around, and was stricken with fear. The voices belonged to more of the pirates, and they had stopped as they looked with a sneer in their eyes at the passengers, grinning and laughing at them mockingly.

"Stop." The hooded figure's voice came from behind them, and he walked past them. "Line them up." He commanded, and Akahana felt a hand push her down, and she kneeled. In front of her, she saw Ryota and Takahiro kneeling as well, along with the rest of the fighters. The passengers who couldn't fight were instead lead out of the tent, and Akahana saw Koji and his mother for only a short glimpse before they vanished outside. Turning back around, in front of the captured fighters was a makeshift throne, with two smaller ones beside it, with one occupied.

"So...these are the new recruits Sköll?" Sitting in the right throne was a silver-furred wolf, his legs crossed, twirling a sharp dagger and looking at them with psychotic eyes. "They look quite fat for warriors." He giggled maniacally, as he continued dancing the blade around his fingertips. He was quite scrawny and thin, and on his left cheek was an odd tattoo of the moon. On his cloak, a symbol was stitched onto the left shoulder of the fabric, which seemed to be an eye, except it was cut in half and was crimson.

"Blame luck for that one, Hati." The hooded figure walked up to the right throne and completely removed his hood, revealing a thick silver mane, silver armor, and a strange tattoo of the sun embroidered on his cheek, and that same red symbol was engraved onto his chestplate. "Where is the he?" He asked.

"I don't know." Hati answered, dangling the dagger in front of him. "He's probably out checking the the training of our new recruits. Speaking of which," He turned a cruel eye to the passengers. "I can't wait to see how long this batch lasts." He laughed hysterically, and Akahana's heart pounded against her chest. 

Suddenly, the entrance to the tent opened, and a hulking figure emerged, and everything immediately went quiet. Approaching the throne, the figure was revealed in the light as a tall and massive bull, with horns protruding from his head, and a huge axe strapped to his back. His face was cold and emotionless, his red eye gazing at everyone with a frigid look, with the other being obscured by an eyepatch. Every pirate got off of their seats and stood straight, bowing their heads as he walked towards the throne. Even Hati, who uncrossed his legs and pocketed his dagger back in its sheath, before standing up, his back perfectly straight as he faced the bull, Sköll doing the same. When the bull reached the throne, the two wolves bowed their heads to him, and he sat down with a heavy thump. A silence followed, before Hati and Sköll sat back down. Akahana's heart hammered as she looked at the bull. This must be the the so-called "King" that they had been talking about.

The King beckoned, and from the back came the boar with his checklist, scurrying to the front. "Greetings, my liege." The boar bowed in front of him, sweat dripping down his face. "We came as quick as we could, but you know how things can happen on the journey here! I assure you though, all of our passengers are in tip-top shape, and perfectly healthy for anything you need them to do-"

"Can you hurry up?" Hati groaned, which made the boar cringe from fear. "Or do you want some pork for dinner?" Instantly, his dagger emerged from its sheath, gleaming in the light, sharp and acute, and he pointed it at the boar. "Because I wouldn't mind in the slightest." He chortled dementedly at his joke.

"R-right! My apologies, sir Hati!" The boar hurriedly flipped open his check book, and in a shaky voice, he called out the names of each of the passengers lined up. Akahana watched as one by one, each of the fighters were pulled up to the front, the boar explaining their fighting abilities, overall health, and other related things. Ryota was pulled to the front, and as the boar read out his notes on the fox, Ryota kept glowering at the King and his two second-in-commands. However, something about Ryota caught Hati's attention, as the silver wolf descended from his throne and towards the fox, the boar hastily moving himself out of the wolf's way. Curiosity was in his eyes as he walked around Ryota, sniffing the fox before stopping and bending down to look into Ryota's confused face. 

"You seem quite familiar..." Hati murmured, and he reached out with his clawed hand towards Ryota's face. Suddenly, Ryota spat in the wolf's face, raising a collective gasp from the watching crowds, shock from the pirates that Ryota was bold enough to do that to Hati, and terror from the passengers, fearing what would happen to him. Hati chuckled, wiping the spittle from his cheek and looking down at Ryota, who defiantly glared back.

"A bold one, eh?" Hati sneered. Ryota bared his teeth in response and Hati chuckled. "Just my favorite type to break." Without warning, Hati suddenly grabbed Ryota's face, and Akahana's heart stopped as she watched as Hati dug his claws into Ryota's cheek, his eyes alight with a sadistic spark. Ryota hissed in pain, but refused to back down, and he kept glaring at Hati's lunatic eyes. 

"Enough." The King rumbled, and Akahana was chilled by the deep voice that emanated from the bull. Hati paused, before he released Ryota, disappointed, but satisfied enough as he stepped back towards his throne. Ryota let out a pained sigh, as blood slowly dripped down his cheek. "Unafraid and dauntless." The King remarked, gazing at Ryota with an impressed gleam in eyes. "Perfect for a soldier." He waved his hand. "Patch him up." He commanded, and Ryota was whisked away. Takahiro was next, and any hint of arrogance or pride was utterly replaced with fear and meekness as he kneeled before the King.

"He wields many sharp blades that, with precision, can easily kill anyone." The boar stated. "Don't worry about him revolting, unlike that fox. He knows when he's outmatched." Akahana watched in dismay as her friend took it in, with no rebuke or small gesture of rebellion, and as he was whisked away, Akahana realized with dread that she was next. Gulping, she kneeled, and despite the fear that she felt, she glared up at the King, Hati and Sköll with as much enmity she could muster. However, something unexpected happened. Before the boar started to mouth off, the King raised a hand and the boar paused. He stood up, a look of disbelief on his expressionless face, and he hesitantly approached her, his fingers slightly trembling.

Akahana closed her eyes as he stood before her, and braced herself for any pain. When none came, she hesitantly opened her eyes, and saw the King's hand gently caressing her face, a wistful emotion on his face. Confused, but petrified in the presence of him, she could only stay still as he continued to stroke her fur. "Can it be?" He whispered. "Hilda...you...you came back...after all this time?" At the mention of "Hilda", both Sköll and Hati's eyes widened in shock as well, and they looked at her incredulous, as if trying to discern whether she was this person that the King mentioned.

"W-who?" Akahana hoarsely murmured. And then, if things weren't disorienting enough, the entire world was flipped on it's head the second the words left her mouth.


	22. An Impromptu Escape

Akahana was pulled away from the King swiftly by some force, and not a second later, gunfire and the clashing of steel resonated throughout the tent, and Akahana was thrown to the ground. Trying to focus from where she lay, she looked up to see Stormfeather in front of her, cutlass drawn and dueling with the King, who was taken aback. Looking around, she saw that the other pirates who had once been sitting calmly by each other, had suddenly started fighting one another, their fists and swords striking one another. Akahana was pulled up off of the ground, and she felt the rope around her wrists fall away. Turning around, she immediately recognized one of Stormfeather's crewmates.

"Go!" 

"Bu-"

"Just go!" The crewmate blocked a strike from one of the King's men, and he pushed Akahana away. "Head to the dock!" He shouted, and Akahana began sprinting towards the exit of the tent. Looking around frantically, she could see the familiar cloaks of Stormfeather's crew clashing with the black hoods of the King's men, although it appeared that some of the King's men had turned to Stormfeather's side. She kept running through the brawling, trying her hardest not to get struck by any sword or bullet. Looking back briefly, she saw Takahiro and Ryota right on her heels. Bursting out of the tent, Akahana was caught off guard as she stared at what was unfolding before her. All of the King's men were fighting one another, as if something had prompted them to betray one another. Tents were ablaze or toppled over, and bodies were equally strewn around. 

"Hurry!" Ryota yelled, and Akahana was brought back to the present, and she spotted the dock down below the hill, and she started sprinting, the other two behind her as they narrowly avoided getting struck.

Scrambling down the hill, Akahana saw Stormfeather's ship preparing to leave, as his crew fought off the King's men. Upon seeing the three of them, one of the pirates at the helm of the ship yelled something back to the others, and the sails began unfolding. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a familiar silver figure appeared in front of them, and Akahana's heart stopped in her chest as Hati looked at them with a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

"Well, well, well," Hati drawled. "I was wondering where you lot went." He took a step forward, and Akahana saw that the King's men had surrounded them, their weapons drawn and aimed right at them.

Hati giggled mockingly. "You know, I still find it hilarious that the birdbrain thought that he could make our own men betray us and get away with it. There's a reason why this army has gotten to the point that it's gotten to now. And one fool thought that he could end it." Akahana looked around despairingly as Stormfeather's men were slowly being overwhelmed. Hati noticed the hopelessness in her eyes, and his grin grew even wider. "All for two nobodies and one traitor." He spat. "Take them alive." He commanded, and the soldiers converged on the three of them. Akahana dodged one of their grasps and punched one of them, but she was immediately grabbed from behind, her arm twisting behind her back painfully. Ryota was ungracefully whisked away, screaming and clawing, and Takahiro timidly accepted his seizure, head hung low.

Akahana looked around the encampment with terror and hopelessness, as Stormfeather's pirates and the King's men that aided them lay defeated, some alive, some motionless, the pure white snow stained with red. When they reached the main area, the rest of the captured passengers kneeling, some with wounds, other uninjured. Suddenly, the entrance of the main tent's burst open, and Stormfeather was flung out, battered and bruised beyond all belief. The King followed after, his face contorted into the most furious expressions Akahana had ever seen as he slowly marched towards Stormfeather.

"Leave him alone!" Akahana shouted, but before she could try to yell anything else, a dagger appeared before her throat, and Hati mockingly hushed her. The King grabbed the captain by his coat and lifted him up, glaring into his bloodied face. 

"Tell me," He growled. "Why?" He asked. "You were one of my best and most trusted captains, and yet here you are, after your attempted coup on me and my army." He spat in the snow, and threw Stormfeather on the ground. "So tell me, Halcyon Hyacinthus, _why_?" He repeated, glowering.

Stormfeather staggered as he tried standing, wiping the blood from his mouth. "Because, Brynjar Hálendiskú," The King's eyes widened at the mention of what Akahana assumed was his name, but he kept quiet as Stormfeather continued. "Has it ever gotten through yer thick skull that I ne'er wanted to be apart of this..?" He coughed crimson, but kept talking. "As well as that, I know what yer trying to do here. And believe me," His eyes were burning with flame, and even with his injuries, he was radiating defiant strength. "Ye won't get yer revenge. You'll fall, sooner or later, by me hand or another's."

At first, the King was silent. Then, a cruel smirk appeared on his face as he stared down at Stormfeather. "Is that so?"

Stormfeather spat blood. "I know so." He raised his fists. "Now come and fight me, ya bastard!" 

The King chuckled and mockingly raised his large hands in a brawling stance. Akahana wanted to scream for Stormfeather to stop, but the dagger pressed against her fur, and she could only watch in despair and horror as Stormfeather tried fighting the King. The captain weakly threw a punch which the King easily sidestepped, and the highland bull circled around him, a look of pitying amusement on his face. Stormfeather tried to attack him again, and the King gently blocked it, and slightly pushed him, which nearly sent the captain toppling. Heavily breathing and bleeding, Stormfeather tried one last time to strike at the King with all he had. He punched the King in the chest, but what little power he had left, Stormfeather didn't even make a noise, and the King looked down at the captain sadistically.

"All bark and no bite." The King remarked, and in an instant, he backhanded the captain. Blood flew from the captain's mouth and splattered across the snow, and he landed with a heavy, earth-shattering thump. 

"That's what happens to those who don't follow." Hati murmured in her ears, and her breath caught her throat, unable to respond as the wolf giggled. The King stepped away from the body of the captain, and walked towards the passengers. Hati drew his blade from her throat and kneeled before the King.

"My King," Hati bowed, "I managed to recapture our pirsoners before they escaped." He looked eagerly to the King. "I did a good job, yes?" Hati asked, awaiting for the King's response. The King grunted, and his eyes searched through the faces of the prisoners until he found Akahana.

"Bring her here." He demanded, and Akahana was brought forth before him. Once more, that same look appeared on the King's face as he stared longingly at Akahana, and he tentatively reached out, before pulling back. "Hilda...You don't look a day over when I last saw you." He murmured. "But now you finally arrived, although it's been quite the wait. Six years, in fact." He chuckled bitterly.

Akahana was too terrified to respond, and too confused to ask what he was talking about. Hilda? Letter? Why did he confuse her for someone else? The more the questions circled around her frightened mind, it felt like she was going to pass out. The King watched her appalled face, before he reached up to his eyepatch, and slowly lifted it up. Akahana gasped. Where an eye should've been, instead was a long gash down, and an empty socket. The King smiled harshly at Akahana's horror.

"I'll never forget what you did." He murmured, and he put back his eyepatch. "But it seems that you have." He stood up. "Take her away from the others. I want to talk to her personally." Akahana couldn't respond, and as she was dragged away, her eyes returned to Stormfeather, sprawled out in the snow, blood pooling around him. Yet by some miracle, he was still alive, and his eyes fluttered open slightly. Even with everything that had happened to him, he gave a weak smile to Akahana, and rasped. 

"My debt is paid..."

Before Akahana could ponder what he meant, for the second time, the world erupted. Multiple explosions occurred, and Akahana was tossed into the snow, the ringing in her ears cancelling out everything. The air was filled with the scent of sulfur and gunpowder. Slowly opening her eyes, Akahana gazed at the sudden inferno that engulfed the tents, and in the flame, she could see two figures...walking through the blaze.


	23. Gud Fra Maskinen

One of the figures was bulky, with a cape that blew seamlessly in the wind despite the fire, and Akahana could see the shape of cat ears on their head. The other figure was noticeably smaller and skinnier, and she swore that she could see a flame dancing in the palm of their hand. She didn't have any time to ponder, as when the King saw the two silhouettes, he cursed furiously.

"You!" He yelled angrily, and he drew out his axe and charged. The bigger silhouette at the front drew out a double-edged axe themselves in retaliation, and they leapt through the blaze, meeting the King head-on, while the second one vanished in the inferno. That's when Akahana managed to get a good look at the King's opponent. His long green cape flowed as he fought against the King, matching blow for blow. His light blue eyes shone fiercely and his red chainmail armor rattled as he blocked a heavy blow from the King, which would've sent anyone less capable flying. Suddenly, someone grabbed Akahana's arm and she looked up to see Ryota.

"Come on!" He ushered her up and lead her towards Takahiro and the other prisoners, who were being protected by strange warriors in armor, the same armor worn by the fallen bodies in the harbor, and Akahana swore that she saw that armor somewhere before, such as in a book. 

"This way!" One of the warriors shouted, and the group followed them as they lead them through the battleground. Avoiding the fire, Akahana looked around at the mayhem that had enfolded the pirate camps. Those same warriors that had rescued her and the others were fighting throughout the encampment, defeating the pirates with their axes and razor sharp spears. Akahana could see that these warriors were also defending their own groups of prisoners, and with relief, she saw Koji and his mother among them. The warriors continued to lead them further through the combat zone, where someone peculiar stood among the fighting. A white hare, wearing a simple blue and gold parka, who stood on guard with her hands raised in a defensive position. She wore no armor, and apart from battle-ready stance, she was the most vulnerable of anyone.

From out of the fighting, a pirate charged toward the rabbit, and Akahana parted her lips to yell out a warning. However, the hare quickly turned around to face the pirate, who slashed at her. She dodged his attacks, and leapt backwards. As the pirate ran towards her, the hare murmured something that Akahana couldn't catch. Like a rekindled candle, the hare was energized by some unseen force, and she pulled back her fist, before punching forward. A burst of flame erupted from her clenched fist, and her attacker was sent flying back.

"Kanin!" The head warrior shouted, and the rabbit turned to face him and the others. "We liberated the new prisoners. Did the others free the rest of them?" She nodded. "Then let's get out of here. Sound the call!" He yelled, and one of the warriors pulled out a horn and blew into it. The noise reverberated throughout the battleground, and the warriors began sprinting away with their rescued prisoners in tow. Akahana and the others followed the warriors as they kept running towards the trees, where wagons were at the ready. As she ran, she looked behind to see that same hazel-furred warrior who had fought the King sprinting behind her, glistening with sweat and small cuts on his face. On his back was Stormfeather, and even with the added weight, his speed was still quick enough to outrun and avoid the attacks of the pirates. Turning back around, she and the others had reached one of the wagons, and were climbing onto it.

"Get on!" One of the warriors shouted, and Akahana scrambled up onto the wagon, Ryota and Takahiro right next to her, along with Koji and his mother. Sitting across from her was the same white hare, Kanin, quite drained. "Go, go, go!" The head warrior shouted, and the other wagons immediately took off, dashing into the woods. But before their wagon could leave, Kanin spoke up.

"Wait!" She coughed. "Asmund's coming!" Akahana turned to see the ginger-furred feline dashing towards them, Hati and Sköll right at his heels. His face was red from exhaustion from carrying Stormfeather on his back, but he kept pressing forward. When he was just a few meters away, he tossed the wounded captain on the wagon and leapt after him. "Go now!" Kanin shouted, and the driver snapped the reins. Kanin stood up and quickly muttered something once again, before she suddenly thrusted her hands up. The snow-covered ground seemed to churn and shift underneath the wagon, and Kanin made a pushing motion, and the frozen earth surged forward. The wagon propelled forward instantly, and Akahana struggled to keep herself from tumbling off the wagon. She glanced back to the destroyed camp, her heart stopping in her chest as she spotted the King, standing amidst the ruin. The ground beneath them continued to spur the wagon onward, and Akahana lost sight of the King quickly as the cart sped further into the woods. Once the wagon was out of sight, Kanin lowered her hands, and the ground below stopped its shaking, and returned to being flat. Kanin plopped down with an exhausted sigh, and Asmund panted heavily, his face dripping with sweat. After a few moments, he took one final deep breath and wiped the sweat off his brow, and he looked to the rescued prisoners.

"You're safe now." He said, his voice strong and formal. "You should all get some rest. It's going to be a long way to where we're going. There'll be breaks along the path, but they have to be quick if we want to reach our destination." With that, he sat down beside Kanin, and breathed in deeply. "Don't worry. You'll be taken care of when we get there. In the meantime, sit tight." Akahana nodded, before suddenly, all the adrenaline that had been coursing through her body halted, and light-headedness rushed at her. Dizzy, she rested her head on Ryota's shoulder, and slowly, she fell asleep to the rhythm of the wagon's wheels thumping against the frozen ground.

◆

Brynjar huffed furiously as he watched the carts ride off into the trees. His entire encampment had suffered tremendous losses, both from Stormfeather's betrayal and the attack by the Vikings. It wouldn't be that much of a stretch if that backstabber had been working with them all this time. Turning around, he gazed at the destruction that lay before him. The tents set ablaze, the camps, empty and in ruins. All this work, gone undone in the blink of an eye. In a short fit of rage, he tossed his axe angrily at the snow, and he let out an infuriated yell. However, he sighed, and steeled himself. There was no use being angry over what had happened and what had been lost. He had learned that lesson long ago, and Hilda had been quite the teacher.

Speaking of Hilda, it was quite the unexpected surprise that she had managed to turn up six years after he had sent her that letter. What had prompted her to come back here six years later? He had assumed that the assassins he had sent had done their job, but when they had been reported to have failed, he could only assume that Hilda had gotten the message; to stay out of his way. And yet here she was, none the older, and apparently, she had forgotten all about everything that had occurred. How could she still look the same as all those years ago? Unless...

"S-sir?" A voice came from behind him, and Brynjar turned to see Sköll and Hati standing before him, and behind them, what was left of his men. They were battered and bruised, but they were loyal, and Brynjar couldn't help but smile at their devotion to him. "We've managed to save a few more of our troops." Sköll continued, his eyes gazing down at his feet. "We still have an army, although they require medical attention." He continued, as Brynjar turned around to gaze at the open sea. "We await your decision." Sköll finished, and Brynjar grunted.

"Well, there's a simple answer." He replied. "Call in the rest of the fleet." 

"Are you sure, sir?" Sköll asked. "If the other captains find out that we were this easily defeated by one of them, then they too...might get ideas..." Sköll slowly stopped talking as Brynjar walked up to him, and the wolf gulped. Hati was shaking uncontrollably as Brynjar stood before them, and Brynjar gently raised Sköll's head back up, staring thoughtfully into his orange eyes. 

"Believe me, Sköll. I'm no stranger to plots within my ranks." He assured his second-in-command. "I simply wasn't expecting Stormfeather to be the snake in this situation. But now that we know that our allies can be swayed, then it's our job to make sure that they never get to do so."

"But...h-how?" Sköll hesitantly asked, and Brynjar chuckled.

"Simple." He said, as he overlooked the ocean. "We demonstrate." 


	24. Icy Road Trip

The sudden halt jolted Akahana from her slumber, and she awoke groggily, rubbing her eyes. The sun was still in the sky, although it was heading towards the horizon slowly. Asmund was the only one who had been awake throughout the entire ride, and he stood up and hopped off the wagon. Akahana looked beside her, where Ryota was stretching and yawning loudly, and Takahiro was mumbling incoherently. Looking around at the other passengers, she was glad to see that Stormfeather had been taken care of. Bandages were wrapped around his cuts, and although the bruises still remained, he looked quite better. Sitting beside him was Kanin, watching over him, her eyes fatigued.

"Clear." Asmund voice rang as he walked back to the wagon. "There's a small stream down through the forest. You all can take a short drink and wash yourselves before we have to get going again. Who will go first?"

"Well, if it doesn't bother anyone, I'd prefer to go first." Takahiro spoke up. "I feel awfully clammy, and my clothes smell exceedingly rank..." He trailed off as a few of the passengers turned to him with a look of annoyance. Clearly, there were a few people who were a lot more higher on the priority list, and Takahiro looked down. "Or I can go third or fourth...I don't mind." Asmund nodded, and one by one, the passengers exited the cart and headed into the woods.

"Aren't you gonna go?" Ryota asked. "You've been sitting here for a long time."

"I can go last." Akahana replied. "Besides, I can withstand a little smell, unlike Takahiro." The two chuckled, and soon enough, Ryota went. Once everyone else had gone, Akahana hopped off the wagon and made her way to the river. Shivering, she neared the gently rushing water, and kneeled. She gazed into the crystal clear water, the tide reflecting her own image in perfect clarity. Cupping her hands, she scooped up the cold water and parted her lips, and just like that, her thirst vanished instantly. Sighing with relief, she took a few more handfuls before washing her face, chilling her to the bone. Wiping her face, she sighed contentedly and looked into the bourn once more, enraptured by the crystal clear flow. However, a tap on the shoulder broke her daydream, and she turned to see Asmund, a quizzical look on his face as his shadow towered over her.

"Ah!" Akahana cried out, startled. 

"Are you alright?" Asmund asked, unfazed by her scream. "You were taking a long time, and I was concerned that you had an accident."

"O-oh..." Akahana blushed an embarrassed red. "How long have I been down here?" She asked.

"About twenty minutes," he said factually. "Everyone else is ready to go, and they're waiting for us." He beckoned. "Come." Akahana nodded, and she followed after the stoic warrior back to the wagon. There, the other passengers surrounded the cart, collective "oohs" and "ahhs," resonating throughout them as something miraculous occurred before their eyes. Kanin was sitting next to Stormfeather, rubbing her hands, before she whispered something beneath her breath. She pressed her palms on Stormfeather's arm, and a green light began emerging from her hands. The captain winced slightly, before he sighed and eased up, allowing the green glow to spread all over his body. Once the jade shine had covered his entire body, Kanin pulled her hands from Stormfeather, and the emerald gleam faded away. The bruises that were once on his face had vanished completely, and his breathing became more lively. The crowd began applauding, and Kanin smiled shyly as they continued clapping.

"Again, I can't thank ye enough." Stormfeather rasped, gazing at Kanin with gratitude. "For a moment back there, when I was lying in the snow, I was worried that ye wouldn't come."

"We were waiting for the right moment to strike." Asmund explained, walking towards the captain. "Although you are right. We could've acted a bit sooner and prevented you from enduring all that pain."

"Eh, it worked out in the end, didn't it?" Stormfeather remarked. "You managed to get everyone out and I got away with a few...minor nicks and scratches here and there." He grinned, making Kanin giggle and Asmund crack a smirk. Even after what he endured, Stormfeather still had his wisecrack personality. 

"That was amazing!" Ryota exclaimed, clapping his hands. "How did you do that thing with your hands?" He asked Kanin eagerly, and Akahana perked her ears up, awaiting the answer. The hare softly smiled, and lifted her hand up.

"Well, to put it simply, it's magic." The hare answered, and she murmured something, before casually snapping her fingers. Immediately, a flame erupted in the palm of her hand, and the passengers gasped in wonder at the display. The small blaze hovered above Kanin's hand, almost touching her, but not close enough to burn her, and a symbol appeared on her wrist. "Or, if I'm being specific, it's runic magic."

"Woah." Ryota gasped. "...what's runic magic?" he asked, and Kanin giggled.

"Runic magic calls upon the power the runes to manipulate and affect the world." Kanin described, and she closed her hand and whispered, and upon opening her hand up, the flame had vanished; in its place was an ice crystal, levitating in her hand. The symbol on her wrist had also changed, becoming the shape of an I. "Each rune has its own special property and association with the elements, and by using it, I'm able to do all the things you've seen and much more." She crushed the crystal in her hand, before murmuring again, and the symbol changed once more. Opening her hand up, the broken ice had transitioned into water, and it hovered in her hand. Kanin twirled the water around herself, moving her hands to direct it, eliciting exclamations of admiration and laughter as the water floated around the crowd. Finally, it returned to Kanin, and theatrically, she pulled her hands inward, and the water floated into her open mouth. She gulped it down, before bowing theatrically, and the passengers applauded once more. Asmund raised a bushy eyebrow and clapped slowly, before he made his way to the front of the wagon.

"Yes, yes, it was quite the show." He dryly remarked. "But everyone, let's back away and give Captain Stormfeather some space. Besides, I have something to give to you." Reaching into the compartment of the wagon, Asmund pulled out a small box. Opening it up, he grabbed thick brown coats and began handing them out to the passengers. Akahana grasped one of the coats, and struggled to put it on due to the surprising heaviness of the fur.

"I do say, they are quite snug." Takahiro commented. "What kind of fur is this coat made out of?" He asked. "It's so silky and soft..." 

"Oh, it's Gullinbursti hide." Asmund replied, and to Takahiro's inquiring gaze, he explained. "A Gullinbursti is a giant boar monster with a lot of fur, and after it's been slayed, the hide is fashioned into coats."

"Oh. How charming." Takahiro murmured, as he fiddled with the fur. "It does explain the smell a bit. Musty...and damp."

"I don't mind it one bit." Ryota whistled enthusiastically. "If it helps and keeps you alive, then the smell isn't that big of a deal."

"You do seem like the kind of person who would know everything about smell..." Takahiro remarked, and Akahana couldn't help but giggle at Ryota's face as he turned to Takahiro.

"What does that mean?" Ryota asked, and Takahiro chuckled.

"Oh, nothing in particular." Takahiro dismissively said, trying his best not to laugh.

Ryota rolled his eyes. "Hardy har har," He mumbled unenthusiastically. "It wasn't even that good, anyway." He said, although he himself couldn't stop smirking at Takahiro's quip. After a few minutes of the passengers marveling at their new attire, Asmund called to them to hop onboard the wagon. Once everyone was seated, the rider snapped the reins and they took off once more. The fading sunlight filtered through the pine and spruce trees as the cart traversed through the cold landscape, casting long shadows against the snow. It was quite the stark difference from the landscape that Akahana had grown accustomed to back home, and it was much colder than the nights spent at sea. As the cart drove on, no one talked, only looking at the landscape or at Kanin and Asmund. Finally, after a few minutes of quiet, Ryota spoke up. 

"So..." He twiddled his fingers. "Who exactly are you guys?" He asked Asmund and Kanin. "I mean, he wields an axe, and you do magic, and from the looks of it, you guys command an entire army." The two shared a glance of amusement before Asmund replied.

"You mean that you haven't pieced it together?" The broad-shouldered warrior asked, and Ryota shook his head. "Well, here's a hint; we're part of a group that starts with a V." He suggested, and suddenly, it clicked, and Akahana's eyes widened.

"You're Vikings?" She blurted, astonished, and Asmund raised an eyebrow as Kanin giggled at her reaction. She was not the only one astonished though, as the other passengers gasped and murmured excitedly as they looked at Kanin and Asmund in a new light.

"Why are you so surprised?" He asked. "I mean, who else would be defending these lands?"

"W-well..." Akahana fumbled for words, but Ryota cut in.

"Well, first off, you guys look nothing like the Vikings that I've seen and heard about!" He exclaimed in disbelief. "Vikings are supposed to be big and strong, and they wear massive armor and horned helmets and they fight with these huge axes! But you guys are..."

"Not what you expected?" Kanin finished for him, and Ryota nodded. "Well, it's as they say; expectations are meant to be proven wrong."

"Isn't it 'meant to be broken'?" Asmund said, and Kanin rolled her eyes. 

"It works either way." She snorted. "But yes, we are actual Vikings. And don't be so disappointed. A few of the other Vikings fit your description; big, strong, and they have huge weapons." 

"Speaking of where we're going," Takahiro interrupted. "Where are you taking us exactly? You haven't specified anything, only that we'll be safe."

"Ah, yes that." Asmund cleared his throat. "We're currently on our way to Krigerby, one of the five cities of the Svellands. It's there where you'll be safe and guarded."

"Krigerby?" Akahana said in disbelief. "As in the place where every single Viking in history has been trained?" She asked. 

"...Yes." Asmund raised an eyebrow, and Kanin cocked her head to the side. "How did you know that?" He asked, curious, and everyone's eyes turned to her. Akahana's face flushed an abashed red.

"Oh, well, I read this book about the Svellands, and it had a part where it described the major cities," Akahana explained shyly. "Krigerby is where most of the militia of the Svellands are trained, and it's where every Viking in history came from." 

Asmund's eyes glittered with intrigue. "Correct. If you know that, then you must know the names of the other four cities, right?"

"Of course," She replied.

"Name them then." 

Akahana took a deep breath. "Well, the first and foremost of the cities is Håndverkerby, as it is where most of the population resides and works in. The second city is Handelsby, where all of the trade occurs between the Svellands and other nations. The third is Kommersiellby, where most of the businesses work in."

"And the final one?" Asmund asked, an impressed gleam in his eyes as he continued listening.

"Oppdrettsby." Akahana answered. "All the farmers live there." Asmund shared a look of admiration with Kanin.

"Impressive." Kanin said. "But do you know the name of our capital?" She asked.

"That would be Niflheim." Akahana replied. "Where the royal family resides."

"Correct." Asmund remarked. "You summarized our country well." Both of them clapped their hands.

"Man, I forget how nerdy you get sometimes," Ryota remarked.

"You're quite knowledgeable for someone who was never born here." Kanin narrowed her eyes. "Whatever that book was, it sure was accurate."

"It definitely was." Akahana chuckled timorously. "I remember everything from it."

"Well, except, you know, what Vikings looked like." Ryota joked, and Akahana smiled.

"Everything except that, yes." She chuckled.

"You know, for a foreigner, you could've easily passed as someone from the Svellands with minimal effort." Asmund cocked his head slightly. "Are you sure that you're not from here?" He asked.

Akahana shook her head. "If I was, I would know." 


	25. Nightmare Duty

After a few more hours of traveling through the icy countryside, coupled with one more break, the sun had finally began to set beneath the skyline, and the night was beginning to emerge. The wagon halted to a stop, and Asmund hopped off to scout the area, and Akahana stiffened as she watched him disappear into the darkening woods. However, after a few minutes, he returned, carrying an armful of torn-off branches and twigs, and he kneeled, beginning to arrange them on the ground.

"It's safe." He stated after a few moments, and he nodded to Kanin. The hare leapt off the wagon and walked to the gathered bundle of sticks. She murmured, pointed towards the wood, and in an instant, the sticks erupted into a brilliant fire that pushed back the dark. Kanin whispered again, and suddenly, slabs of ice emerged up from the ground.

"Well, come on," She casually sat down. "You're going to freeze if you don't." Soon enough, everyone was seated on the makeshift seats, which were strangely not as cold as expected, and they all huddled around the campfire. Akahana sat down on one of the ice blocks next to Ryota and Takahiro, shivering as she raised her hands towards the fire. Asmund walked to the wagon and returned with a leather bag, the scent of meat inside, and Akahana's stomach growled. The Viking went around the campfire, giving strips of meat and pieces of bread to each of the passengers. 

"Thank you." She said as he gave her food, and he , before he himself sat down and began eating his fill.

"Mm!" Ryota chewed on the meat, and licked his lips. "Thish ish really gud!" He gulped. "What kind of meat is this?"

"Beowulf meat." Asmund answered, gnawed on the food. "It's quite nutritious, and it makes up for a lack of fresh fruit." He ripped the skin. "But killing a Beowulf is a challenge in of itself."

"He managed to kill one." Kanin added eagerly.

"It must've been quite the achievement." Takahiro remarked as he picked at his food. "Especially if it was hard to kill." 

"Oh, yes." Asmund swallowed and chuckled nervously. "It was quite the spectacle. You should've seen it happen. I thought that I wasn't going to make it out alive."

"You know, we fought a sea monster before we got here." Ryota said, wiping his mouth. "It was pretty huge."

"How big?" Kanin leaned in.

"Like the size of a mountain!" Ryota replied. "It had all these big teeth and these massive claws and..." Ryota continued to regale the tale of the monster attack on the ship to Asmund and Kanin, who were listening keenly as he kept talking about it. 

"...And then, suddenly, Akahana leapt into the fray and proceeded to take it down by plunging her sword into it's skull!" He exclaimed, and Akahana couldn't stop the proud smile from appearing on her face Asmund and Kanin turned to her, high esteem in their eyes.

"You really did that?" Kanin asked, admiration in her voice. 

"Yes." Akahana scratched the back of her head, and smiled shyly. "I did everything he said."

"That's incredible." Asmund praised. "The amount of skill needed to take down something like that is remarkable." 

"She's the best fighter I've seen, that's for sure!" Stormfeather piped up. "She was like an angel when she slew that beast!" Asmund raised an eyebrow at the word angel, but didn't say anything, only chewing on his morsel of food. Once everyone had finished eating, Asmund stood up and stretched.

"Alright, everyone, it's time for you to go to sleep." He instructed. "We have a long day of traveling ahead of us, so get as much sleep as you can." Walking towards the wagon, Asmund pulled out multiple sleeping bags, and he handed them to each of the passengers. 

"Finally!" Ryota yawned as he snuggled himself underneath the thick fur. "I've been dying to catch some shut eye."

"I agree." Takahiro sighed contentedly as he laid in his sack. "After everything that's happened, I need some quality rest." He shivered. "It'd take me forever to forget everything."

Akahana smirked. "Don't expect us to wake you up in the morning." She teased, and all three of them shared a laugh. However, just as she was about to lie down in her sleeping bag, movement at the corner of her eye caught her attention, and she turned to see Asmund walking away from the campfire. After a few feet, he sat down, and remained there, out in the cold and dark.

"What's wrong?" Ryota asked, but before she could reply, Kanin spoke up from her sleeping bag.

"Don't worry." She assured them. "Asmund's keeping watch for any danger, and he'll go to sleep once he makes sure that everything's safe." She turned over in her bag and yawned. "You should all get some sleep for tomorrow. It'll be a long day." Akahana looked back to Asmund, sitting all alone with the bitter wind biting his face, and she nestled into her sleeping bag with an inward sigh. Her eyelids begged for rest, and she gave them what they wanted.

⟐

_Alone, alone in the dark. A powerful gale swirled all around her, kicking up snow and ice into her face, and she struggled to see through the blizzard. Suddenly, in the distance, she could see something. An orange light, piercing through the mist, like the rising dawn, and she hurried towards it frantically, hoping to return to the arms of safety again._

_But it wasn't sunrise that awaited her._

_Emerging from the snowstorm, she stopped in her tracks. the breath in her lungs vanishing as she gazed at what lay in front of her. The light was not from the sun, but rather a raging inferno that was consuming everything in its path. Towers were burning, smoke rising from their carcasses as buildings crumbled and debris scattered all around. The scent of blood filled her nose, and the snow beneath her feet was sticky, and she looked down to see crimson staining the pure white snow as red as roses, soaking it all the way through._

_She blinked, tears in the corner of her eyes, and the nightmarish scene changed immediately. Before her now stood the sun, but it was flaring an angry orange instead of the calm yellow that it had always been. Silhouetted against it was a familiar figure, standing triumphantly over countless warriors, his armor splattered all over in red, his sword drenched in gore. She blinked once again, and the glaring sun became the moon, but instead of casting it's silver radiance on the land, it shone a ruby red glare, and the night sky that it inhabited was devoid of any stars. A lanky shadow stood against the vermillion gleam, his purple eyes glowing as he gazed with glee at the carnage that lay before him, his daggers dripping with sanguine._

_Finally, she blinked once more, and she was transported before a massive throne. Sitting on it was a hulking behemoth, his eyes alight with a menacing claret glow, and all around him was ruination. The sky was black, the air was thick with decay, and its suffocating embrace threatened to overwhelm her._

_Then, everything stopped. It was like the calm after the storm. She inhaled deeply, her heart thrumming, as she looked around in panic, searching for whatever threat was lurking behind the corner. Red rose petals and snowflakes floated in the air gracefully, and she turned around to see a figure, staring at the moon. The figure's crimson cape flowed elegantly, a twisting pattern of golden leaves around the edges, and their black fur ruffled in the breeze. Immediately, she recognized the figure, as it was the one person who had prompted her to journey beyond the confines of her life and to seek out her dreams, and the one she had missed dearly ever since they had disappeared. She reached out, tears dripping down her face as she opened her mouth to say something, anything..._

_Suddenly, her mother disappeared, and once more, she was before the beast, who sat on his grim throne, and he pointed toward her. In that instant, flame rushed towards her, and it swarmed her eyes, enveloping her vision, and she screamed as it devoured her._

◈

Akahana awoke in a cold sweat, and she got up, gasping for air. Frantically looking around, she panted heavily as she stared into the dark trees. After a few minutes, she took a deep breath and wiped the sweat off her face, the crisp cold nighttime air filling her lungs. Looking beside her, she sighed with relief as Takahiro and Ryota slumbered soundly beside her, along with everyone else.

Except one. She turned to see Asmund still sitting out there. The broad-shouldered tom sat in the exact same position, no indication that he had moved an inch all this time. That same pitying feeling of seeing him all the way out there, away from the warmth of the campfire came back twice as strong as Akahana watched Asmund. After a few moments of gazing at his lone figure, she exited out of her sleeping bag as quietly as she could, and walked towards him.

Asmund's ears perked at the sound of her approaching footsteps. "What is it?" He asked as she stopped before him. Despite him being out in the freezing cold for what she assumed was a few hours, he appeared to be relatively fine and unbothered by it all.

"I...had a nightmare." She meekly replied. "It's nothing too serious. I-I should go back to sleep." She mumbled, and she turned to leave.

"Wait." Asmund grunted, and Akahana stopped. 

"What is it?" Akahana asked. 

Asmund patted the space next to him. "You want to talk about it?" He asked. "It's not good to pretend that you're fine when you're not. Besides, you don't want to have another nightmare, do you?"

"I...I guess." Akahana sat down beside Asmund. 

"What was it about?" He asked, turning his attention away from the surroundings and to her.

"It was..." She bit her lip. "It was my worst fears come to life." She finally uttered out. "And for a moment, I thought that it had come true, and I couldn't breathe..." 

"So, a very scary one then." Asmund murmured after a few moments, and Akahana nodded. "Don't worry. I've had those kinds of dreams before. You feel so helpless as you watch your worst fears come to life, and it feels like you can't wake up." He turned to her, his cerulean eyes glimmering as he looked at her sympathetically. "But, to recall a wise man I once knew; Fear casts a large shadow, but fear itself is small. Only by conquering the shadow do we manage to see fear for what it really is." 

Akahana smiled. "That wise man knew what he's talking about." She remarked, and Asmund chuckled. 

"He definitely did." He said, and he looked up into the night sky, the starlight reflecting off of his ice blue eyes. The two sat in silence as they gazed at the bright heavens, the stars and the moon gently shining down on them. Despite the frigid breeze, Akahana felt no need to pull her hood up to cover her ears. Soon enough, fatigue caught back up with her, and she yawned. 

"You should probably go back to sleep." Asmund suggested. "Besides, you don't want to get too cold and have a fever later." 

"Alright." Akahana stood up, and looked back to him. "But what about you? You should get some rest as well."

Asmund shook his head. "Don't worry. I'll be alright." He assured her. "And I'll pray that no nightmares will plague your sleep again tonight." 

"Thanks." She smiled, and Asmund waved to her as she walked away, before quickly turning back to continue his watch. As she returned to her sleeping bag, Akahana could've sworn that she saw the slightest blush on Asmund's stony face, and she smiled. 


	26. The Chase

The next morning was a busy one. Akahana was sorely awoken from a wonderful she had last night by Asmund, who gently shook her awake.

"W-what is it...?" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes. Gazing around, she saw most of the other passengers getting out of their bags and stretching around the same fire, which had been reignited by Kanin using her magic, and the aroma of something delicious was floating all around. 

"It's time to wake up." Asmund replied, standing up. "We'll have a quick breakfast before we leave for Krigerby, assuming that our breaks won't take up too much time." Akahana yawned and straightened her back before exiting her sleeping bag. The scent of roasted meat made her stomach rumble, and she walked towards the lineup. 

"Good morning!" Ryota greeted her warmly as she stopped behind him, and she smiled tiredly in response. "Man, you look exhausted."

"Just tired." She yawned. 

"Did you stay up late?" Takahiro asked, and Akahana nodded. "Why?"

"Just a little nightmare." She answered. "Thankfully, I was able to get back to sleep."

"You know, if I ever have a nightmare, I just cuddle with the nearest person I can find." Ryota shifted forward as the line continued. "And let me tell you, Takahiro's the best pillow you can ask for. He's a soft cloud with feathers."

Takahiro blushed. "Well, I-I am of royalty, so it makes sense that my feathers are the finest out of any other bird." He stammered slightly, and Akahana giggled.

Soon, after a few minutes, Akahana finally reached the head of the line, and was given a Beowulf steak, pierced through with a stick. Carefully walking, Akahana made her way to Ryota and Takahiro, and sat down. She tentatively bit into the grilled flesh and watched as Asmund hauled the wagon up from it's hiding place among the shrubbery. It wasn't that big of a surprise, regarding that Asmund was built like a tank; strong, brawny, muscular... 

"Are you gonna eat that?" Akahana was broken out of her daze by Ryota's voice, and she turned to see Ryota looking at her expectantly. "Because I'm really craving more of that Beowulf meat." He said, hungrily eyeing her steak.

"...Uh, sorry, I'm still eating this." She replied, and Ryota slumped, crestfallen. 

"Alright then..." He kicked despondently at the snow.

"I can share some of mine." Takahiro spoke up. "I'm not the biggest fan, so you can have some." With that, he tore his food in half and handed it to Ryota.

"R-really?" Ryota asked, slightly drooling as he stared at the piece of meat. Takahiro nodded, and without further warning, Ryota snatched it out of his hands and devoured it, and Akahana laughed as he ate savagely.

"Please, have some manners at least." Takahiro shook his head, although he was smiling as Ryota bit into the food eagerly. When only a small chunk of the meat was left, Ryota pocketed it. "Aren't you going to finish that?" Takahiro asked, and Ryota patted his stomach. 

"Nah, I'm full." He burped and chuckled. "I'm saving it for the road." With that, he stood up and walked away, whistling. 

"Everyone!" Asmund called. "Finish eating and get on the wagon. Make sure you bring none of it with you." He ordered, and Akahana quickly gobbled down her down her food before she got up and hopped onto the cart. Once everyone was onboard, the rider snapped the reins, and the wagon took off once more. As it began to roll out, Akahana looked back to the clearing, a shadow flitted among the trees. She blinked, and the silhouette vanished, but she kept herself on her toes as the wagon lurched forward.

"So, what's going to happen to us when we get to Krigerby?" Ryota asked. "Are we gonna get a place to stay or something like that?"

"You'll be grouped with the other refugees in the camps that we've set up in Krigerby, and you'll remain there." Asmund answered as he sharpened his axe.

"For how long?" Akahana asked.

"Until the war ends." Asmund replied tactfully. "Which I pray will end soon." He added.

"So we're just going to be staying there?" Takahiro raised an eyebrow. 

"Yup." Kanin nodded. "You'll be protected and all your needs will be moderately met. Once the war is over, you'll be sent back to where you came from with payment for condolence."

"But what about the war?" Akahana asked. 

"What about it?" Kanin cocked her head to the side. 

"Well, it just feels a bit unfair that you require no aid in defeating the pirates." Akahana explained, and Kanin frowned. "There must be something we can do."

"Again, it's no problem." Kanin said. "It's not like we're losing this war, and besides, we don't want to enlist any innocents to help fight in it."

"By the looks of it, you're not winning too greatly either..." Takahiro commented pessimistically. Kanin's eyes widened and she was about to reply, but Asmund raised a hand to stop her.

"You're right." The Viking spoke in a hard tone as he looked at Takahiro coldly. "We have managed to push them back, but it's no doubt that the invaders aren't going to stop any time soon. But don't think that we're not trying our damnedest to win this war." He narrowed his eyes. "You think it's easy, trying to fight against an enemy that arrived on your shores with no warning at-"

"Asmund." Kanin whispered. "I think he got it." Asmund glared at Takahiro for a few more seconds, before he sighed, and shook his head. 

"My apologies." Asmund said regretfully. "But you must know that we are doing our best to bring an end to all of this. And no," He looked to Akahana. "We won't recruit any of you to help." With that, everyone went quiet, and the rest of the ride continued in an uneasy silence, as the entire mood was soured. Even when Ryota tried to lift it up by whistling a jolly tune, it was to no avail. Akahana continued to look over her shoulder to the passing trees, growing increasingly paranoid as she kept searching for that shadow she saw. It was at the corner of her mind, but whenever she tried turning to look at it, it always disappeared.

"Let's stop here." Asmund said after a few hours, and the wagon halted. "Take a short break before we continue." Asmund leapt off the cart to scout for any danger, and once he returned, a few of the other passengers hopped off the wagon in order to do whatever they needed to do before they left again. Takahiro remained seated in the wagon alone, his face lukewarm as he looked at Asmund with disdain.

Akahana hopped off the wagon and approached him. "Uh, Asmund?" 

"What is it?" He asked.

"Did you spot anything odd while you were looking?" She asked. "Like a shadow, or something along the lines?"

"A shadow?" Asmund scratched his chin. "No. I'm afraid that I didn't see anything like that..." He looked to the woods, before turning back to her, alarm growing on his face. "Did you bring any of the Beowulf meat with you?" He asked, a frantic edge to his voice.

"N-no...why?" She asked, and Asmund didn't respond. Instead, he walked quickly towards the wagon.

"Everyone!" He called. "Come here, quick!" They all obliged, and soon enough, everyone was assembled near the wagon. "Is this everyone?" He asked Kanin.

"I believe so," She replied. "Is something wrong, Asmund?" She asked, and he whispered something into her ear.

"What's going on?" Takahiro whispered to her. Akahana shrugged, and she turned to speak to Ryota, but the fox was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Ryota?" She murmured back, and Takahiro shook his head. 

"I saw him going into the woods." He replied, but before she could respond, Asmund cleared his throat.

"I expect a clear answer," He commanded. "Did any of you bring any leftovers of the Beowulf meat with you?" A cacophony of "no" responded, and Asmund slightly calmed down, before his eyes widened. "Where's the fox?" He asked.

Takahiro raised his hand. "I think he went to the woods to relieve himself." And he pointing towards the woods.

"Did he bring any of the meat with him?" Asmund asked, and Takahiro nodded. "... _Faen_!" The Viking cursed. "Kanin, stay with them," He ordered, and Kanin nodded. "I'll go look for him." Asmund trotted towards the direction that Takahiro had said Ryota had gone, but suddenly, rustling could be heard, and Asmund froze in his tracks, axe drawn. Akahana felt her heart hammer as the rustling drew closer and closer...

Suddenly, from out from the bushes came Ryota. "I'm baack- huh?" He narrowed his eyes as he looked at Asmund with befuddlement. "What's going on?" He asked as Asmund walked up to him.

"Where's the Beowulf meat?" Asmund asked, and Ryota moved back a step.

"Yeesh, what got into you?" Ryota retorted as he rummaged in his pocket. "Here it is-" Ryota pulled it out, and Asmund immediately snatched it out of his hands and tossed it into the trees. "Hey! What was-" 

"We need to hurry." Asmund grunted, and he grabbed Ryota's arm. "Everyone, get on the wagon-" Suddenly, Ryota pulled himself from Asmund's grip. "What are you doing?"

"What are you doing?" Ryota replied angrily, "First you throw my food away and then you try dragging me like I'm some child!"

"You don't understand, we need to go now." Asmund reached to grab Ryota again, but the fox avoided his grasp.

"Not until you tell me what's going on!" Ryota stomped his foot in the snow, and a growing vein appeared on Asmund's head as he glared at Ryota.

"This is not the right time for me to tell you this right now." Asmund restated, his voice wavering. 

"Why is it so hard for you to tell me?" Ryota fumed, and as the two continued to bicker, Akahana and the other passengers heard something slowly lumbering towards them.

"Uh, Asmund?" Kanin called to Asmund, but the ginger-furred warrior was too heated to hear anything else as he and Ryota glowered at one another. "Asmund!"

"All I'm asking of you is to just get on the wagon!" Asmund seethed. "Why is it that so hard for you to follow?"

"Maybe because I don't want to be kept in the dark!" Ryota spat back. "Because that lead to us almost getting captured by pirates, and I don't want to get duped again!"

"Well-"

"YOU TWO!" Kanin yelled at the top of her lungs, and both of them turned around.

"What?!" They yelled.

"Behind you!" She shouted, and they looked behind them, their enraged faces morphing into ones of fear as they realized what had been lurking the entire they had argued. Piercing yellow eyes gleamed at the two from a furry black face, it's massive jaws salivating as it reared up on it's hind legs, readying its paws to swipe. Just before it struck, Asmund broke out of his fright and yanked Ryota back, and the monster's claws sliced at empty air and smashed the snowy ground. Sprinting, Asmund dragged Ryota, who was still petrified as the beast roared angrily behind them, and Akahana's ears rang. 

"Go!" He shouted to the driver as he tossed Ryota onto the cart and the reins snapped quickly, the wagon taking off just as Asmund leapt in. However, they weren't out of the woods yet, as the creature thundered after them, bloodlust in it's eyes.

"W-what is that thing?!" Ryota stuttered, breaking out of his trance. "Where'd it come from?!"

"A Beowulf." Asmund replied. "They're not common around these parts, but they can smell anything cooked from miles away, especially if it's meat that belonged to a member of their pack." He looked at Ryota with a stone-cold glare. "That's why I wanted everyone to finish their meat quickly. So we wouldn't attract one." 

"Well maybe you should've told us back then!" Ryota rebuked, and Asmund was ready to reprimand, but Akahana stepped between the two.

"This is not the time to argue, you two." She said firmly, looking at both of them. "Let's just focus on surviving." The two of them calmed down enough to direct their attention from their squabble to the monster that was slowly closing in on them.

"Alright then," Ryota narrowed his eyes at Asmund before looking at the Beowulf, "How do we take that thing down?" 

"There's no we. I'll be killing it." Asmund stated. 

"But what if you get injured?" Kanin asked. 

"If I do, then I trust that you'll come to my aid." He replied. "Stop the cart somewhere safe, and watch me fight. If I require assistance, you know what to do." With that, Asmund hefted his axe, and leapt off of the wagon, aiming directly at the Beowulf's face.


	27. True Strength

A horrid screeching sounded as the metal pierced the flesh of the Beowulf, and it skidded to a stop, trying to shake off Asmund. The Viking dangled precariously, his grip tight on the handle as he was swung around. He kicked at the Beowulf's face, causing it to vehemently shake, and it managed to throw him off. He tumbled in the snow, but he quickly got up, just in time to avoid the slash of the monster's claws. He brought down his axe on the beast's paw, and it bellowed furiously, and struck at Asmund with its other paw. In the last moment, he blocked it, but the force sent him flying. He thudded against one of the trees, and the wind was knocked out of him. 

"We have to help him!" Akahana turned to Kanin.

"He has this." Kanin reassured her, but as the Beowulf sped towards Asmund, who was still winded, nervousness began to build up in Kanin's eyes. Just as the monster reared up on it's legs, readying to crush him, Asmund regained his breath and swiftly dodged the attack, and the tree was shattered by the Beowulf. Asmund readied his axe as the Beowulf's striking amber eyes glowered at him, and it howled as it charged. Asmund raised his axe and rushed at the monster, yelling at the top of his lungs as he leapt at it.

_WHACK!_

Asmund was struck from the side by the Beowulf, and he was flung across the clearing, landing in the snow and skidding before he stopped. His axe landed a few feet away, thudding in the snow. The monster approached Asmund, a triumphant gleam in its eyes as the Viking struggled to get up, as blood streaking down his face. Without a moment to waste, she jumped out of the wagon and she dashed towards Asmund, ignoring the shouts behind her. She hastily grabbed a handful of snow and tossed it at the Beowulf.

"Hey!" She yelled, and the monster turned to her, huffing. "Come at me!" She shouted, and the Beowulf howled, and stormed towards her. She stood her ground, and just before the monster rammed into her, she rolled to the side. The Beowulf sped past her and into the trees, colliding into the evergreens with a loud crash. Akahana sped towards Asmund, who stared at her with bewilderment and fear.

"W-what are you..." He groaned as Akahana hoisted him up, struggling to carry the hefty Viking back to the wagon. She strained to hasten, as the Beowulf rumbled behind them, but Asmund's weight was too much to carry alone, and she fell on her knees. 

"Come on..." She whispered to herself, trying desperately to lift Asmund up. Suddenly, some of the weight lightened, and she opened her eyes to see Ryota beside Asmund. He gritted his teeth, and with his help, the two of them raised Asmund off of the ground, and they began to hobble away slowly.

"Hurry!" Takahiro called, his eyes wide, and Akahana looked up. Suddenly, her foot slipped in the snow, and like that, the three of them fell onto the ground. Akahana risked a glance behind her, and her heart froze as the Beowulf rose up on it's legs--dazed, but not for much longer. Dread seeped into her heart as its stupefied eyes hovered onto her and the others. Then, amongst the whiteness of the ground, the gleam of metal caught her eye. Asmund's axe. Like a fire lit ablaze, an idea quickly formulated in her mind, and without another word, she sprinted towards the axe. Reaching it, she grasped the handle and tried lifting it, but it was much heavier than expected, and she nearly fell over. 

"Just get out of here..." Asmund feebly murmured, coughing. "Go!"

"And leave you here?" Ryota retorted. "Fat chance! Takahiro, can you please help?!" He yelled.

"I'm-ack!" Takahiro yelped as he wrapped his arms around Asmund's arm. "I'm doing my best but he's heavy!"

"Well can you try to do your best-er?!" Ryota shouted. "Akahana!" He called. "Leave the axe and help us!"

"No! There won't be time to escape!" Akahana grunted, gripping the handle tight, desperation and terror nipping at her heels as the Beowulf shook itself out its daze, it's amber gaze settling on her. "Come on!" She gritted her teeth, her anger reaching a boiling point as she tried and failed again and again to lift the axe.

"Just go!" Asmund rasped. "You can't defeat it!" Akahana turned to look at him, and her breath caught in her throat as she saw the expression on his face. Suddenly, she wasn't in the middle of the Svellands, but rather, back in her home. Underneath the night sky, standing in the garden, and instead of Asmund, Twig stood there with that look of sad disappointment on his face. It's as if Asmund secretly had a smidge of hope for her, for her possible potential, but now, at their last moments alive, that hope had turned to dismay. She felt her blood curdle; at Asmund, at the axe, at the Beowulf, at herself. The fury welled up inside her, like a fountain gushing with excess water, and wrathful strength coursed through her arms. At last, she retrieved the axe from the ground, and she turned around to face the Beowulf, who was nearly upon her. She let out a ferocious scream, and swung the axe. 

The sound of bone cracking reverberated throughout the clearing, a savage shattering that made Akahana's ears ring as she arced the axe sideways. The Beowulf veered off course and staggered off to the side. Akahana panted, before she turned to look at the monster, who was in shock as it stared with pained incredulity at what had happened. The lower half of its jaw hung limply, its flesh peeling off as blood streamed like a river from the broken maw. The creature's eyes that once had shone a victorious gleam now had a look of absolute terror as it whimpered in pain. Akahana slowly approached with the axe in her grasp, intent to finish it off. Unsteadily, it scrambled into the frozen foliage, crimson trailing after it as it barreled away. She watched it leave, until she could no longer see or hear it, and she breathed a sigh of relief. Her shoulders sagged, and she looked behind her to see Asmund, Takahiro, and Ryota gaping at her with looks of awe and shock.

Suddenly, the ground beneath her sway as light-headedness surged through her, and she groaned as she fell onto the ground, her legs trembling. She gritted her teeth and slowly got back up, and staggered towards the three of them, who were still shocked. 

"That..." Takahiro murmured.

"Was..." Ryota continued.

""Amazing..." Asmund finally uttered out. "You were...amazing" 

"Not just amazing!" Ryota exclaimed. "That was incredible! Unbelievable! A- what's another word for amazing?"

"Stupendous." Takahiro clapped his hands. "You were absolutely remarkable!" 

"Yeah, what he said!" Ryota bounced up and down. "You took down that thing like- _wapow_!" Ryota swished around an imaginary weapon. "And the look you gave it- it was like, terrifying, but also awesome at the same time! Enough to send it scurrying away."

Akahana smiled. "Thanks..." She turned to Asmund, presenting his axe. "I hope you didn't mind me using it." 

"N-no..." Asmund took it out of her hands gently. "I don't mind...especially after what you did." He turned to look in the direction where the Beowulf had run off to. "You saved us...and I am indebted to you." He kneeled before Akahana, but she smiled and offered him a hand.

"You saved my life first. I say that we're even now." She said, and Asmund grasped her hand, and with Takahiro and Ryota's help, they were finally able to pull Asmund up.

"Phew! Man, you are a pretty heavy guy." Ryota remarked as he wiped the sweat off of his brow. "What do you guys eat all the way out here?" He asked teasingly.

Asmund flushed slightly. "It comes from a good diet and years of training. I am a Viking after all." He murmured. 

"Right, right." Ryota playfully punched Asmund's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm just messing with you." 

"I hate to interrupt the jolly chit-chat, but we should get back to the wagon." Takahiro looked around nervously. "I feel like any moment, something could pop out and maul us."

"Yes." Asmund nodded. "There's no telling if any other Beowulfs are coming right this instant. Let's hurry." He began limping towards the direction of the wagon, Akahana and her friends walking beside him in silence. He was deep in thought as they walked, his eyes flitting between her and Takahiro and Ryota. 

"Is something wrong?" Akahana asked, and Asmund looked to her hesitantly.

"Remember what you asked?" He said finally. "About you asking us if you wanted to help us and I refused?" He wavered slightly, before he continued. "Well, after seeing what you did, I'm open to you becoming a recruit."

"Really?" Akahana's heart skipped a beat.

"Yes..." Asmund nodded, turning to Takahiro and Ryota. "You two as well. You all were unwilling to leave me behind, and were willing to risk your lives to protect me. Traits indicative of noble hearts and minds."

"Are you being serious right now?" Ryota asked. 

Asmund nodded. "I am. But do you want to become a Viking is the question."

"Of course!" Akahana and Ryota answered at the same time. 

"How about you?" He looked to Takahiro.

"Well..." The peacock looked down at his feet. "I'm not sure..." 

"Come on!" Ryota wrapped his arm around Takahiro. "We're a team, remember? Me, you, and Akahana."

"I know but..." Takahiro fumbled for words.

"But what?" Ryota asked. To that, Takahiro was unable to answer, and after a few more moments of hemming and hawing, Takahiro looked to Asmund.

"Fine." Takahiro said. "I'm in."

"Woohoo!" Ryota leapt in the air ecstatically. "That's what I'm talking about!" He hugged Takahiro, who reddened slightly.

"Alright, alright," Takahiro pulled himself from Ryota's grasp. "You don't need to squeeze me to get the point across." He smiled with embarrassment.

Asmund chuckled. "Enthusiasm can get lost on certain people." He said. "And becoming a Viking is certainly something to be enthusiastic about. That being said," He looked to them with seriousness. "You have to prove that you deserve to be a Viking. It's not something that you can become overnight. You have to show that you have the skills, not just the spirit." He explained. "Understand?" Akahana and Takahiro nodded, and Ryota gave a thumbs-up. "Good." His face softened. "I'll explain to Kanin once we get there."

"Speaking of getting there," Takahiro pointed forward. "It appears that we've arrived." Akahana looked to see the cart parked in the snow, the passengers peering to see who was approaching. When the four of them were recognized, cheering erupted. In a flash, the other passengers swarmed around her, Takahiro, and Ryota, praising and celebrating the defeat of the Beowulf. As the three of them were commended, Asmund slipped away and walked to Kanin, and he whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened with surprise, and she looked to Akahana, Ryota, and Takahiro and murmuring to Asmund, to which he nodded.

"The three mateys live to see another day!" Stormfeather crowed heartily, and Akahana smiled bashfully as they applauded, as opposed to Ryota and Takahiro, who were drinking up the attention from the crowd. Soon enough, questions began bombarding the three of them, and Akahana couldn't muster up an answer to one before another came.

"Alright, alright," Ryota motioned to the eager audience. "How about we lay off the questions for now? Besides, that thing might've brought its friends with it, and perhaps they're surrounding us at this very moment!" 

"Yes." Asmund said. "It's not safe to dawdle. Everyone, get in the wagon." A few passengers groaned reluctantly, but complied. As Akahana hopped aboard, she saw that Takahiro and Ryota had moved from their usual seats to sit beside Asmund and Kanin. Asmund patted beside him, and she walked over, sitting down beside him. 

"So you guys want to be Vikings?" Kanin asked. 

"You got that right!" Ryota replied. 

"Yes." Akahana said, "I've always wanted to be one, and I'm glad that I've been given the chance." 

"What about you?" Kanin leaned towards Takahiro. "What's a guy like you doing all they way out here?" She asked, intrigued.

"Well..." Takahiro scratched the back of his head. "I'm mostly joining because my acquaintances want me to." 

"Is that so?" Kanin tilted her head to the side, a smile on her face. "If so, then you made quite the right choice." She winked. "But you guys aren't official Vikings just yet . Once we get to the city and drop off everyone else, then we'll take you to our headquarters. There, you'll become real Vikings."

"There's no need to wait," Asmund sat up and looked ahead, a smile growing on his face. "We're here."


End file.
